Aprendiendo a perdonar
by FreyaF
Summary: Harry y Ginny trabajan juntos en el departamento de Aurores y se odian. ¿Podrá una misión unirlos para siempre? ¿o acabará con el poco respeto que se tienen? UNIVERSO ALTERNO.
1. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Dos hombres caminaban, charlando, a lo largo de un pasillo del Ministerio de Magia.<p>

– Mira, yo creo que lo mejor es mandar solos a los novatos a sus misiones.

– ¿Estás loco?, sé que son capaces, pero aun les falta práctica para poder capturar a magos por su propio cuenta.

– ¿Entonces qué propones, _Prongs_?

– Mandar a un novato con un auror que ya trabaje, sin embargo, no uno con mucha experiencia, no puedo darme ese lujo, uno que lleve un año o dos. ¿Tú qué crees, _Padfoot_? – Padfoot, se rascó la barbilla mientras entraban al cuartel de Aurores.

– Creo que es buena idea.

El cuartel de aurores era una gran sala circular, ampliada por magia; había unos lugares especiales donde entrenaban combate los aurores; eran una especie de cubos de cristal, pero en realidad eran escudos protectores que se alimentaban de los hechizos que en ellas caían, en total eran 5 _cubos de combate,_ como les solían llamar. En el centro se alzaba un gran pilar de piedra donde estaban grabados los nombres de aquellos aurores caídos en combate. Las paredes de la sala estaban llenas de ventanas y puertas, algunas conducían a salones y otras eran oficinas, la más alta de ellas era la del jefe y subjefe del departamento de Aurores, que fue a donde se dirigieron James y Sirius, para poder llegar a la oficina subían a una pequeña plataforma hechizada que los llevaba flotando.

Al entrar ahí Sirius se puso a ver una revista pornográfica, con las piernas encima de su escritorio. James lo volteaba a ver cada tanto con aspecto enojado, porque estaba escribiendo en unos pergaminos.

– ¿Te gustaría ayudarme, perro holgazán?

– En realidad no, estoy ocupado. – Le decía mientras daba vuelta a la página y se ponía a comer palomitas. James lo fulminó con la mirada. Iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento entraron volando por una pequeña rendija unos pequeños avioncitos de papel de colores al despacho: _memorándums_. Uno de ellos se posó en la mesa de Sirius, el cual lo vio de reojo y lo intentó alcanzar. Cuando sus dedos rozaron el papel, este se incendió y ¡PUUUUM!

Sirius, de la sorpresa, intentó levantarse pero terminó tirando su silla hacia atrás, James se había protegido la cara con un folder. Una vez que pasó todo el ruido, siguió escribiendo mientras leía un memorándum. Sirius con la cara un poco chamuscada se levantó furioso y se dirigió a la puerta.

– ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN DEMON…? ¡AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahh!

Había abierto la puerta furioso y había salido de ella olvidando por completo que se encontraban a una altura de unos 5 pisos. La plataforma mágica lanzó a Sirius un pequeño colchón morado para evitar lesiones por la caída. Sirius se levantó con gran dificultad de él. Una vez que logró salir de ahí, el colchón desapareció con un pequeño ¡plop!

Cerca de ahí unos cuantos jóvenes se revolcaban en el piso muertos de risa. Sirius estaba completamente desaliñado y despeinado.

– ¡Malditos demonios! – Sacó su varita y empezó a lanzarles hechizos a los jóvenes. Uno de cabello muy negro y el otro pelirrojo.

– ¡Vamos, padrino!, no puedo creer que cada semana caigas en la trampa. – Le decía Harry mientras evadía con facilidad los ataques del auror.

– Así… ¡Así es!, la señora Potter te ha… dicho que dejes de "leer"… pornografía pero no entiendes. – Le seguía el juego Ron, pero con un poco más de dificultad en esquivar los ataques del animago. Sirius, de pronto se transformó en un gran perro negro y se lanzó contra Ron, éste intentó retroceder y cayó. El perro le quitó la varita con la boca y cuando tocó el suelo se transformó nuevamente. Con un hechizo, desarmó a Harry y volteó a verlos con una gran sonrisa. Algunos aurores se asomaban desde algunas ventanas y aplaudían. Sirius hizo una gran reverencia.

– Y yo no puedo creer que sigan sin ganarme, par de inútiles – Les lanzó sus varitas a cada uno – aunque van mejorando. ¿Cuánto tiempo fue, Sasha?

– Tres minutos con veintinueve segundos – Le contestaba una aurora de unos treinta años, tenía en su mano un cronómetro.

– Al principio los derrotaba en diez segundos. – Decía Sirius con calma, Ron y Harry se sacudían las ropas riendo. Sirius se dirigió al baño. Los novatos conversaban con gran entusiasmo del duelo que habían presenciado.

Hasta el momento sólo había diez aurores jóvenes, de los cuales, dos eran del curso de Harry y Ron con un año de experiencia, otro con dos años de experiencia y los otros cinco novatos. Sin embargo, Harry y Ron eran los aurores más prometedores, esto, en parte a su talento y por otro lado porque habían sido entrenados por el jefe y el subjefe del departamento.

James bajó a la gran antesala del cuartel y llamó a los jóvenes aurores. Tenía un semblante serio, lo cual no era raro ya que era menos pasional e impulsivo que Sirius y por ello tenía su jefatura.

– Les tengo una misión a todos ustedes, nos han llegado casos de Shrewbury y Wolverhampton, acerca de incidentes que algunos _muggles_ han tenido, sin embargo creemos que se tratan de bandas de magos que intentan instaurar un poco de caos. Me gustaría que hicieran unas misiones de rastreo para que los encuentren. Ahora, irán en grupos de dos y tres personas y estarán en diferentes sectores de las poblaciones para que investiguen. Tienen una semana a partir de mañana para mandarnos informes de estos malhechores. Y una vez que los localicen, y quiero plena certeza de ello, mandarán llamar a aurores más calificados para que los orienten y con la ayuda de ellos los capturen sin inquietar a los _muggles_. ¿Queda todo claro?, – Los jóvenes asintieron. – Bien, los equipos son como sigue: – James extendió un pergamino y leyó – señorita Zibelli con el joven Dyer – ambos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron en señal de aceptación – joven Weasley, joven Silcox y señorita Beckett, ustedes juntos y ustedes cinco irán a Shrewbury y se dirigirán al auror Shacklebolt. – Ron volteó a ver a Harry con cara de decepción, Harry levantó los hombros y torcía un poco la boca. Su padre siguió hablando – Señorita Sessa, señorita Durand y joven Hadley serán un equipo – se volteaban a ver entre ellos mientras asentían, no había mucha amistad entre ellos. Sin embargo lo que más llamó la atención fueron las dos últimas personas que quedaban… – y por ultimo joven Potter y la señorita Weasley serán el último equipo y todos ustedes se dirigirán al auror Black en Wolverhampton. –James enrolló el pergamino y se dirigió a su despacho.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron pegados al suelo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos a su jefe. Estaban en los extremos del grupo que empezaba a dispersarse; era sabido por todos en el cuartel que no se llevaban bien, y su enemistad no era desde ahí sino de años atrás, cuando aun estudiaban en Hogwarts. Ron también se encontraba sorprendido, eran los mejores amigos, él y Harry, pero sabía perfectamente que su hermana y Harry se odiaban, volteaba a verlos un poco asustado y sorprendido. Iba a avanzar hacia Harry cuando ambos salieron corriendo tras su jefe.

– Pap… Sr. Potter.

– Sr. Potter.

Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Se voltearon a ver con furia mientras James se giraba a verlos con cara de cansancio.

– No los voy a cambiar, ya es tiempo de que ambos maduren y aprendan a trabajar en equipo, a pesar de sus problemas personales. – Les decía con extrema frialdad, volteándolos a ver a ambos y es que desde que Ginny había ingresado a trabajar al ministerio los problemas entre Harry y ella se habían agravado. Se volteó y siguió caminando hacia su despacho, dejándolos un poco avergonzados. Se quedaron un momento pensativos cada uno en su lugar.

Sonó una conocida campana que les anunciaba su hora para comer. Ginny salió por la puerta un tanto contrariada mientras Harry la veía con un semblante enojado y un tanto triste. Ron se acercó a él y salieron por otra que conducía a la oficina Internacional de Leyes Mágicas, donde trabajaba Hermione. Al llegar ahí, ella levantó la vista de algunos pergaminos y les sonrió. Acabó de escribir y salió con ellos. Primero saludó a Harry con un leve beso en la mejilla y luego le dio un beso más pasional a Ron. Harry bufó y se adelantó un poco, mientras los tortolos se decían piropos.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunto Hermione a Ron, éste suspiró.

– Lo van a mandar a una misión con Ginny, él y ella solos. – Hermione abrió a los ojos sorprendida. Sin embargo sonrió un poco, lo cual le extrañó a Ron. – ¿Por qué te pone feliz?

– Ah, bueno Ron, ya lo sabes, yo creo que detrás de ese gran odio que dicen tenerse, hay algo más.

– ¿Otra vez con eso? Hermione, se detestan, no pueden estar uno al lado del otro sin gruñirse. – Le decía Ron en voz baja, Harry iba caminando adelante con la vista en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione sin embargo negó con la cabeza pero no dijo más. Llegaron con Harry y decidieron salir a comer al Londres muggle.

* * *

><p>Ginny estaba en una cafetería un poco alejada del Ministerio, no tenía muchos amigos en el ahí y hacía tiempo que no tenía novio, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo comía sola, a veces comía con Hermione pero como era novia de su hermano y donde estaba su hermano estaba Harry, prefería no ir con ellos. Estaba dándole vueltas a su té con su cuchara mientras veía por la ventana. Se había sentido avergonzada ante las palabras de su superior. Y es que las peleas con Harry siempre habían sido constantes pero, todo había empeorado en los últimos meses, no sabía que pensar, muy en el fondo algo le decía que lo quería pero la actitud de él…<p>

Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba…

A él no parecía interesarle ella, siempre había andado con otras chicas, (Cho Chang, Parvati Patil, Laura Madley…) mientras ella lo veía esperando ser la siguiente, pero es que él lo había dicho muy claro. Aun le dolía pensar en aquella noche de su tercer año, que los había escuchado en los vestidores del campo de Quidditch, ella se estaba cambiando pues era una suplente de cazadora.

– ¿Y qué te parece Ginny, Harry? – Le preguntaba Seamus, que había ido para ver como entrenaban junto con Dean pero ahora se habían quedado charlando animadamente. Ron estaba en las duchas. Harry se había reído despectivamente.

– Ginny es una niña, me gustan chicas más grandes, además no es tan hermosa ni tan simpática como Cho.

Ginny se había quedado de piedra cuando había escuchado eso. Recordó que había esperado que se fueran ellos para poder quedarse a llorar sola. Después de unas horas llegó Hermione por ella pero nunca le dijo porque estaba tan triste. Y desde ese día decidió olvidarse de Harry Potter, el presumido Potter que cada semana cambiaba de chica, Potter que no la consideraba bonita ni simpática.

Y pensar que se llevaba de maravilla con su hermana Layla, la pequeña y dulce Layla, cuatro años menor que Potter. Le recordaba mucho a ella misma, pelirroja con ojos color avellana. Aun después de salir del colegio seguían escribiéndose cartas.

Recordaba su último año de Hogwarts cuando Layla la había salvado de una situación un tanto peligrosa en Hogsmeade, Ginny salía con un chico de Ravenclaw de su mismo curso que le gustaba, Jeremy Stretton. Era un chico guapo y le agradaba conversar con él, conocía muchos lugares e historias. Estaban cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, besándose. Al principio le había gustado a Ginny, se sentía bien en los brazos de chicos, hasta que sus manos empezaron a moverse por su cintura y luego intentaron subir su blusa.

– No, – le había dicho separándose de él, intentó suavizar el momento con una sonrisa; el chico la observó con pasión y una sonrisa un poco malévola en sus labios. – no me siento cómoda.

Se acomodó la blusa e intentó jalarlo para seguir caminando; quería a Jeremy pero aun no lo conocía lo suficiente ni se sentía cómoda con él en esas situaciones. El joven caminó unos cuantos pasos pero después la empujó a unos arbustos, Ginny rio y se intentó zafar de sus brazos pero el chico tomó sus mano y las aprisionó contra el suelo.

– No te preocupes, linda, te haré sentir cómoda – Le había dicho mientras se abalanzaba a besarla de nuevo.

– N…

Jeremy la estaba besando de una manera muy brusca que le hacía daño, Ginny se intentó mover pero la tenía firmemente sujeta, en un momento el chico se separó de sus labios y empezó a besar y morder su cuello.

– ¡Suéltame, imbécil!, no… – Ginny había logrado soltar una mano del agarre de él y lo empujaba, pero el chico ahora si había logrado subir su blusa, Ginny se sentía expuesta mientras él aprisionaba su piel. – ¡BASTA!

De pronto el chico se quitó de encima de Ginny, porque la pequeña Layla Potter de 14 años le había dado una patada en el estómago, tenía cara de enfado y había sacado la varita, Ginny volteó a ver a la chica y luego al joven. Se levantó y acomodó sus ropas.

– Vámonos Layla, G… gracias – la había tomado del brazo para alejarse cuando Jeremy había jalado de la pierna a Layla haciéndola caer. Ginny intentó sacar su varita pero no la tenía.

– ¿Buscas esto, linda? – Le decía Jeremy mostrándole su varita, se había puesto de pie y tenía un pie sobre la cabeza de Layla. La joven lloraba e intentaba quitar el pie de su cabeza. Su varita había salido volando cuando cayó. Estaba indefensa.

– ¡Déjala, le haces daño! – Le gritó Ginny intentando acercarse a ellos. Pero el joven le apuntó con su propia varita.

– Se lo merece por estúpida; nunca me han caído bien los Potter, ¿sabes? – Se agachó sin dejar de apuntar a Ginny, quitó su pie de la cabeza de la chica y la tomó del cuello. Corría un poco de sangre y lágrimas por la cara de Layla cuando el chico la levantó. Lo miraba con odio y al mismo tiempo un poco de temor. – Él imbécil de tu hermano me quitó a mi novia ¿sabes?, me pregunto qué sentiría él si yo le hiciera algo a su linda hermanita.

Se acercó a la cara de la chica y con su mejilla acarició la de la chica mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

– ¡NOOO!, SUÉLTAME – Layla lo había empujado y Ginny había aprovechado para intentar quitarle su varita. Habían caído al suelo los dos mientras Layla ayudaba a Ginny. De la varita de Ginny salieron chispas rojas mientras ella y el chico peleaban, Layla lo jalaba de su brazo. Ahora fue Jeremy el que le dio una patada en el estómago a Layla, que cayó un poco sofocada.

– ¡Layla! – Ginny se había distraído y Jeremy aprovechó para empujarla. Él se levantó ágilmente y lanzó un _desmaius_ a Layla la cual se desplomó, luego volvió a apuntar a Ginny.

– _¡Expelliarmus!_ – alguien le había lanzado el hechizo a Jeremy dejándolo desarmado, huyó mientras se acercaban dos personas corriendo, unas cuerdas lo tumbaron en el suelo a pocos metros. Parecía que tenía un ataque mientras intentaba zafarse de las cuerdas. Las personas que habían llegado a auxiliar a Layla y a Ginny habían sido Ron y Harry.

– _¡Ennervate!_ – dijo Harry mientras apuntaba al pecho de su hermana, Layla abrió sus ojos y se intentó incorporar.

– ¡Harry, Ginny está... Auch! – Decía con prisa mientras se levantaba, Ron ayudaba a su hermana.

– Tranquila, está bien, ¿qué te hizo ese imbécil, estás bien? – Harry movía la cabeza de su hermana.

– Estoy bien, auch, – se inclinó – es que me pateó. – Harry levantó a su hermana en brazos, estaba pálida, ambos voltearon a ver a Ginny.

– ¿Estás bien, Ginny? – Le decía Ron mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, la blusa de Ginny tenía unas cuantas gotas de sangre pero se encontraba mejor que Layla.

– Si. – Le contestó Ginny sin verlo, porque sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Harry que la miraban con curiosidad y preocupación.

Al poco tiempo llegaron algunos profesores, entre ellos Lily Potter que daba clases de Aritmancia. Llevaron a Ginny y a Layla a la enfermería. Harry observó como curaban a su hermana y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas a Ginny. Ginny estaba siendo interrogada y regañada por Ron.

– Sólo a ti se te ocurre andar con semejante imbécil.

– Mira quien me viene a dar consejos de amor, quien tardó seis años en declarársele a Hermione.

– No estamos hablando de mí, renacuaja, sino de ti. Agradece que Harry y yo hayamos venido a saludar, sino quien sabe que les habría hecho a las dos.

– Quien me salvó fue Layla, a ustedes no les debo nada.

Harry se acercó a la cama de Ginny mientras Ron se alejaba para saludar a Layla y a Lily. Ginny lo observó y lo miró con recelo. Harry se quedó un momento callado, se sentó en su cama y la tomó de la mano, pero sin mirarla. Ginny se sorprendió pero no retiro su mano de la de Harry. Harry acariciaba algunos rasguños que tenía.

– Gracias, Gin. – Comenzó Harry sin mirarla. – Por cuidar de mi hermana, ella te adora. Yo también…– volteó a verla a los ojos – yo también te quiero. Perdón por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros – Agregó en voz más baja, Ginny se sonrojó un poco. Pero era mayor el resentimiento que sentía hacia él, por lo que sonrió tranquila. Harry tomó esa sonrisa como una buena señal.

– Yo también la quiero, Potter… – Harry se acercó a ella para besarla, Ginny habló de nuevo cuando los labios de él la rozaron – lástima que sea hermana de alguien como tú.

Harry se alejó sorprendido. Ginny sonreía con maldad y burla. Quitó su mano de la de él y en voz baja agregó:

– Porque yo nunca podría querer a un imbécil como tú.

Ginny abrió los ojos. Aun recordaba ese día y algunas veces se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso, otras no tanto. Y es que justo unos días antes de aquel incidente, en su cumpleaños en la Madriguera, Harry le había presumido su más reciente "adquisición", una hermosa morena de ojos verde agua. La chica a pesar de ser bonita tenía un carácter detestable que no merecía ni recordar su nombre. Era una joven que estudiaba junto con él y Ron en la academia de Aurores.

Había embriagado a Harry un poco más de la cuenta y estaban haciendo unas demostraciones de pasión no muy bien vistas por nadie. Mucho menos por Ginny. Harry al ser regañado por James, se había llevado a la chica dentro de la Madriguera haciendo creer a todos que se habían ido, Ginny se había sentido un poco decepcionada del chico, pues últimamente no se peleaban tanto. Se disculpó con Lily y Layla, con quienes platicaba en ese momento y se dirigió a su cuarto. Subió los escalones con calma y abrió la puerta. Se sintió completamente abochornada cuando vio lo que ocurría en su cama. Harry y la tipa no se habían ido. Estaban besándose de una manera muy apasionada, Harry ya no traía su playera y la chica se había quitado el vestido. Ginny encendió la luz de su cuarto. Harry se separó de su novia y volteó a ver a la puerta, cuando los ojos de Harry y Ginny se cruzaron, Harry se ruborizó y bajo la mirada a su novia y nuevamente volvió a ver a Ginny.

– Váyanse a revolcar a otro lado. – Les decía Ginny mientras se hacía a un lado en la puerta. La chica se levantó y riendo se puso el vestido y salió no sin antes decir:

– Como digas, Gina, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Ginny la fulminó con la mirada mientras bajaba por los escalones. Sabía perfectamente que la chica le había dicho otro nombre para hacerla enojar más. Volteó a ver a Harry, él la observaba con aflicción; no se había puesto su playera por lo que Ginny pudo ver que estaba en forma, debido a los entrenamientos en la Academia, pero además de eso, algunos chupetones en su cuerpo.

– Sal de mi cuarto Potter.

– Ginny, yo…

– Sal de mi cuarto. – Le decía Ginny señalando de nuevo la puerta. Harry la observó con calma y se dirigió a la salida; una vez que estuvo frente a ella la besó.

Al principio la besó con calma y luego la acercó a su cuerpo jalándola por la cintura. Ginny lo había empujado con fuerza pero Harry no la había soltado. La encaminó hacia la cama pero Ginny logró zafarse. Harry la miró y ella le dio una fuerte cachetada. Harry la volteó a ver con enojo e intentó volver a besarla pero Ginny se alejó de él.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién te crees para besarme? – Harry abría la boca para responderle pero Ginny no lo dejó hablar – ¡No soy una más de tus conquistas!, eres un patán venir a revolcarte en ¡mi cama! con la zorra de tu novia y luego besarme. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? – Ginny tomó aire y volvió a señalar la puerta de su cuarto – lárgate de aquí.

Harry la miró y la tomó de las manos acercándola a él. Ginny se intentó soltar pero Harry la acercó más a él.

– Vamos, – le decía en su cara por lo que Ginny pudo oler su aliento alcohólico – ¿crees que no se qué te gusto?, te estoy haciendo un FAVOR. Tú también me gustas, ¿Por qué no andarías conmigo? – La volvió a tomar de la cintura y la besó, Ginny se resistió al principio pero después con lágrimas en los ojos aceptó su caricia. ¿Era tan obvio?, ¿de verdad todos sabían que lo quería a pesar de su actitud de rechazo? Harry la besó con pasión y mordió un poco su labio inferior. Rio mientras se separaba de ella. Ginny lo vio un poco confundida. Harry la empujó a su cama, ella cayó y lo observó ponerse la playera mientras salía de su cuarto sin voltear a verla.

Por actitudes y humillaciones como esas lo odiaba. Primero portándose como un idiota y luego intentando componer las cosas con un te quiero. Aun no entendía por qué la había besado en su fiesta, era verdad que estaba embriagado pero al principio la había visto con vergüenza… No sabía que pensar.

Y ahora iba a viajar con él, ella y él, solos, en una misión de una semana. Bufó y tomó su té. Ya no sabía que sentía por él, no sabía que era más, el odio o el amor. Aunque intentaba sentir por él indiferencia, siempre, siempre acababa adorándolo. Siempre en silencio y siempre odiándose por sentir algo…

* * *

><p>N.A: Hola, esta es una idea que se me ocurrió pensando en que escribir, la fui maquinando y me gusta un poco por que es diferente. Espero les guste. Suplico un review les guste o no para mejora ;)<p>

FreyaF.


	2. De compras

Harry entró en la cafetería donde Ginny estaba. Conocía secretamente todos sus gustos y sabía que aquella cafetería le encantaba por sus postres.

Hacia algunos años que Ginny y él no se llevaban bien. Al principio a él no le interesó, pero poco a poco empezó a sentir por ella un cariño extraño. No era el mismo que sentía por su hermanita. Era algo más profundo y diferente. Aún saliendo con otras chicas podía imaginarse besándola a ella. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Y por esa razón nunca había intimado con una chica. Ninguna lo había hecho sentir pleno.

Y creía ver en ella un poco de cariño hacia él. Por eso él intentaba causarle celos saliendo con otras. No recordaba mucho de aquella fiesta donde la había besado. Solo recordaba su aroma y el placer que sintió al besarla, ese ligero sabor a fresa y la tersura de sus labios. Recordaba haberse sentido apenado por que ella lo hubiera encontrado con Clío, en aquel entonces su novia y luego enfadado por haberle llamado patán.

Unos días después de la fiesta de Ginny había terminado con su novia, al verla en brazos de otro. Había sido un idiota de enamorarse de una chica tan material y perversa. Sólo unos días se había sentido mal, pero en sus sueños se imaginaba a alguien consolándolo con sus besos. Una hermosa pelirroja…

Fue entonces que decidió luchar por ella de otra manera, había aprendido lo que era sufrir por querer a alguien. Sin embargo era el turno de ella de burlarse de su cariño, como aquella vez en Hogsmeade… Sacudió su cabeza intentado alejar se su mente esos pensamientos.

La buscó con la mirada, estaba tomando té en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Tomó aire y se acercó a su mesa. Se sentó frente a ella. Ginny no se sorprendió de verlo y no le dirigió un saludo.

– Hola.

– ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

– Vengo en son de paz, Ginny, – le dijo Harry, lo mejor era comenzar con calma – solo venía a hablar lo de la misión. – Ginny lo veía con indiferencia.

– Tu padre dijo que a partir de mañana teníamos una semana para poder capturar a los magos. ¿Qué propones?

– Lo mejor sería partir en la mañana, y llegar ahí como turistas _muggles_, o ¿tú qué opinas?

– Puede funcionar. – un mesero le sirvió a Ginny un plato de pasta, volteó a ver a Harry.

– ¿Gusta pedir algo de la carta, joven?

– Tráigame lo mismo que a ella, por favor. – El mesero se retiró. Ginny esperó a que le llevaran su plato a Harry y comieron juntos, en silencio.

Harry volteaba a verla de vez en cuando, buscando en ella algún signo de nerviosismo, pero a ella no parecía interesarle su presencia, ya no. Sin embargo, estando ahí con ella podía admirarla. Sin duda era la chica más hermosa que había conocido, ahora lo sabía y ahora se arrepentía de haberla ignorado años atrás por intentar ser el galán más codiciado de Hogwarts, lo había logrado pero ¿qué se ganaba?, había salido solo de Hogwarts, a diferencia por ejemplo de Ron que era feliz con Hermione. Cuando había sido su ceremonia de graduación se sintió un poco solo al no tener a alguien que lo felicitara, además de su familia, tal vez era que nunca había sido conformista y siempre buscaba algo más. Volteó a ver a Ginny que reía junto con Hermione y Ron.

Se sintió deslumbrado, Ginny iba con un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en crema hasta la rodilla, se veía hermosa con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos; ella era la perfección pura, hacía tiempo que veía en ella una mujer excepcional y hermosa. Si ella… Si ella lo quisiera tal vez sería feliz, tal vez dejaría de buscar y solo se dedicaría a quererla.

–Pues díselo – Le había dicho su hermana, Layla con una sonrisa tranquila, ella era otra pelirroja por la que deliraba, quería a su hermanita con locura. Además de que solo ella y su madre lo sabían analizar y conocían todo lo que rondaba por su mente. Le sonrió con un poco de tristeza y la abrazó.

– Ella no me quiere, Layla – Le dijo Harry con tristeza sin voltear a verla.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

– Infinidad de veces de muchas maneras. Vámonos – Le contestó con un semblante triste, Layla volteó a ver a Ginny y observó que ella estaba viendo a su hermano también con tristeza. _Par de tontos orgullosos._ Había pensado sin decirle a su hermano.

Era más el orgullo entre ambos, por ello nunca habían intentado declararse. Terminaron de comer, Harry pagó la cuenta haciendo que Ginny hiciera gestos de fastidio. Salieron juntos de la cafetería para dirigirse al ministerio, sin embargo entre ellos solo rondaba la tensión, la decepción y muy en el fondo, la esperanza de sembrar amor uno en el otro, sobre todo en Harry.

**...**

Cuando llegaron al ministerio Sirius los mando llamar a un aula, parecía muy feliz lo cual no era raro, después de todo era Sirius Black.

– Siéntense, – les dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y les señalaba los pupitres. Se sentó en el escritorio y los volteó a ver con una sonrisa. – ¿listos para la misión? – Ambos asintieron – que bueno, pero díganme ¿cómo están? – Les preguntó con un dejo de ironía y sarcasmo en la voz. Harry entrecerró los ojos conocía muy bien a Sirius y sabía que detrás de esa fachada había algo más. Ginny intentó sonreír, le caía muy bien el padrino de Harry.

– Pues bien, eso creo.

– Me alegro. Caray, Ginny donde te pongas más hermosa… – dejó la frase en el aire haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara, la verdad es que la quería como su sobrina, como a Layla pero siempre le gustaba coquetearle. – Dime, ¿qué comiste?

– ¿Qué te traes, Sirius? – Interrumpía Harry. Conociendo a Sirius como lo conocía sabía que estaba enredándose cada vez más para evitar lo que principalmente se iba a tratar y en este caso era la misión. Sirius lo volteó a ver con una mano en el pecho y cara de ofendido.

– ¡Ahijado!, ¿qué insinúas?

– Insinúo que te conozco y sé que algo te traes entre manos, vamos suéltalo ya.

Sirius se le quedó viendo con calma, luego volteó a ver a Ginny y nuevamente a Harry.

– Bueno, tengo un plan, no sé qué hayan planeado ustedes, ni me interesa, MI plan es infalible y es el que vamos a ejecutar. – Harry abrió la boca pero Sirius le lanzó un borrador que se encontraba en el escritorio, Harry lo esquivó – Te callas, ya dije, el MIO es el que vamos a ejecutar. MI plan es sumamente ingenioso, perfecto y espectacular, requiere de actuación, técnica, maestría, disposición, es sin duda una maravilla de plan. – Les decía Sirius con los ojos brillantes y las manos unidas en un gesto de ensueño. Harry y Ginny lo veían con escepticismo.

– No me digas…– Le dijo Harry incrédulo.

– ¿Y de qué se trata tu _maravilloso_ plan? – le preguntaba Ginny enfatizando la palabra.

– Eeeh, pues así que tu digas, uuf que bien elaborado y redactado lo tengo, pues no pero es sencillo, yo creo que ustedes lo entenderán a la primera, pero necesito que me prometan que lo cumplirán sin objetar.

– Ni lo sueñes.

– Por supuesto que no.

– Pues no me importa, lo tienen que hacer aunque no quieran – Tanto Harry y Ginny rieron, sabían que Sirius era indiscutible en algunas cosas. Sirius los volteó a ver con un fingido enojo. Sacó de su pantalón un par de papeles. – Éstos – les dijo levantando los papeles – son unas identificaciones _muggles_ falsas con sus nombres_,_ ya saben para no levantar sospechas, también la reservación de una habitación para la pareja Potter – Harry se le quedó viendo a Sirius esperando que desmintiera lo que acababa de decir, en cambio Ginny tenía los ojos muy abiertos – ya saben una pareja _muggle_ de recién casados y andan paseando por Inglaterra. – Sirius los volteó a ver con una sonrisa – ¿A poco no es perfecto mi plan? Y queda bien, después de todo, yo siempre he dicho que se ven muy bien juntos. – Como ninguno de los chicos decía nada, Sirius dejó los papeles en el escritorio – Bien, me alegro que les haya parecido perfecta la idea, aquí se los dejo, platiquen mientras, eeeh, vuelvo enseguida. – Les dijo con rapidez mientras salía. Tanto Ginny como Harry se quedaron viendo los papeles. No sabían que decir.

Negarse significaba que tenían miedo a estar juntos lo cual en parte era verdad pero la otra persona no podía ni debía darse cuenta, pero aceptar sin objetar nada era como haber esperado una oportunidad como esa. Así que… ¿Qué debían hacer?

Ginny fue la primera en levantarse, se acercó al escritorio y tomó los papeles. Era verdad, había un par de identificaciones con sus fotos que decían que eran Harry Potter y Ginny Potter, la reservación era de una lujosa habitación. Ginny tragó saliva, Harry se acercó y ella le pasó los papeles con calma. Ginny se recargó en el escritorio.

– ¿Qué piensas? – Le dijo Harry con calma.

– Pues no lo sé, es que se obtiene ventaja al pasear por las calles sobre todo si se piensa que somos turistas, pero…

– No te inspiro confianza, ¿verdad?, eso de ir de esposos.

– Pues no – le decía Ginny con simplicidad, Harry reía con desgana.

– La verdad me interesa esta misión, es algo que nos van a dejar hacer solos, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, prometo que seré un caballero y no te faltaré el respeto.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos, Harry se quedó quieto esperando que ella viera sinceridad en su mirada. Ginny sonrió con burla.

– Está bien, después de todo me sé defender.

– Bien, entonces yo creo lo mejor será salir y preparar equipaje _muggle_ para mañana. ¿Qué pasa? – Ginny había torcido la boca.

– Es que hay un pequeño problema, casi no tengo ropa _muggle_, o al menos no ropa bonita.

– Bueno, por eso no te preocupes, podemos salir a comprar.

– Ha… es decir, Potter, no tengo suficiente dinero. – Le decía Ginny con calma.

– Pues entonces podemos decirle a mi padre que lo financie como gastos de la operación.

– Claro que no va a aceptar, es ridículo.

– Vamos, estoy seguro que…– Sirius entró por la puerta y los vio con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué les pareció la idea? – Ginny se le quedó viendo con frialdad. Harry rio levemente.

– Sirius, hay un pequeño problema, Ginny necesita, bueno ambos necesitamos ropa.

– Ah, no hay problema, precisamente les vine a traer dinero _muggle_ – Le entregó el dinero a Ginny – Creo que con eso les bastará, sino pueden usar un _confundus_, no es cierto, je je – decía cuando Ginny lo observó con enojo– recuerden que son _muggles_. Pueden salir para alistar todo, mañana tienen que venir a las siete de la mañana para que puedan partir por un traslador que los lleve cerca de la ciudad y luego lleguen a ella por medios _muggle_s. Ustedes van a estar en el sector norte de Wolverhampton mientras que el otro equipo se quedará en la región sur. Bien, me voy, que tengo que escribir unos informes. – Le dijo Sirius mientras salía. Harry volteó a voltear a Ginny que veía el dinero _muggle_.

– No sé muy bien, pero creo que nos dio demasiado dinero.

–Bueno, pero es que es para la ropa, los gastos de comidas, transportes, lo del hotel y otras cosas que vayamos a necesitar. – Le decía Harry. – Entonces, ¿vamos a comprar ropa?

– Pues…

– Ginny, prometo comportarme, ya no soy como antes…

– Eso no hace que olvide todo lo que ha pasado y has hecho. – Le dijo Ginny con calma, viéndolo a los ojos. Harry se le quedó viendo un momento.

– Lo sé. Y te vuelvo a pedir perdón, solo quiero ser tu amigo… Nos conocemos desde hace años, mi hermana te adora, soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano, todo nos une, pero me odias.

– No te odio, simplemente me caes mal con tus actitudes. Además tú tampoco me tratas con agrado.

– Ya te dije que lo siento pero es verdad que he cambiado, ya no te he tratado mal…– Le dijo Harry no con mucha convicción al final, recordando. – Mira, hay que hacer esto por la misión y por llevarnos bien porque vamos a trabajar juntos en el departamento. Sólo quiero ser tu amigo, Gin.

Ginny se le quedó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados. Era verdad todo lo que le había dicho… Sin embargo no creía mucho en sus palabras. Siempre que quería jugar con alguna chica en Hogwarts, o andar con alguien que ya tenía novio primero se hacía su amigo… Bueno, pero ella conocía sus maniobras. No iba a ser fácil conquistarla. Además no quería ser conquistada por él… ¿o sí?

– Bien, acepto ser tu amiga… Harry. – Le decía Ginny extendiendo su mano. Harry la tomó con agrado, era la primera vez en años que Ginny le llamaba por su nombre. Una muestra de la aversión que le tenía. Sin embargo no sabía que podía significar que ahora lo llamara por su nombre.

Ginny esperó que pudieran tener una relación de respeto, si no de amistad, al menos tranquila y sin conflictos. Quería llevarse bien con él, porque sentía que con él no iba a poder persistir una relación amorosa. Aunque era tal vez era verdad que había cambiado, hacía tiempo que no le conocía una novia. Desde hacía dos años que Harry no salía con alguien según Ron. Quizá había una ligera posibilidad…

* * *

><p>Caminaban por algunas calles de Londres <em>muggle<em>, para Ginny era extraño, ya que no conocía la ciudad más que lo aledaño al ministerio de Magia y lo cercano a su departamento. Harry, sin embargo, sabía a la perfección a que calles ir y donde comprar, incluso le recomendó algunos modelos de ropa que estaban en los aparadores a Ginny.

Aunque Ginny vestía normalmente como _muggle_, no sabía cuáles eran las tendencias en esos días, por eso Harry decidió llamar a Layla, la cual en esos días estaba de vacaciones: estaban a principios de Julio. Se reunió con ellos en una cafetería. Layla era una niña muy linda y vestía impecablemente a la moda _muggle_, al igual que Harry, debido a que Lily los había acostumbrado así desde pequeños.

– ¡Ginny! – Le decía Layla abrazándola, aun era más pequeña que Ginny – ¿Pasabas por aquí? ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no vas a saludarme, mi mamá también te extraña, ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? ¿Cómo…?

– Ey, ey, déjala respirar, cereza. – Le decía Harry agarrado a su hermana por los hombros, Layla volteó a verlos a ambos.

– ¿Qué hacen juntos?

– Harry y yo tenemos una misión – Layla abrió un poco los ojos, pero cambio el semblante muy rápido. – y necesitamos, bueno necesito ropa _muggle_, así que se le ocurrió la idea de lla…

– Llamarme a mí, ¡genial, gracias hermanito! – Harry le sonrió – Bien puedo saber de qué es su misión ¿o no?

– Pues vamos a hacer una misión de rastreo en una ciudad no muy lejos de aquí, nada peligrosa, no te preocupes.

– Ay, eso no me interesa, ambos son muy buenos en DCAO por eso son aurores, me refiero a dónde vas a ir para poder escoger la ropa adecuada. – Le decía Layla con calma, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Ginny rio. Layla daba vueltas alrededor de Ginny observándola de arriba abajo. – Vas a ir de incógnito supongo, ¿de qué vas a ir? – Harry y Ginny se voltearon a ver, ambos sonrojados.

– Pueeeees…

**Al mismo tiempo...**

– ¡¿QUÉ HICIERON QUÉ? –gritaba Lily Potter a un acobardado James Potter y a un muy relajado Sirius Black.

– Amor, pensé, es decir pensamos que era lo mejor. –Le contestó James señalándose a él y a Sirius.

– Si, mi ahijado ya se está tardando. – Le decía Sirius sin dejar de comer.

– Así es, amor, yo no quiero cualquier niña boba, que este perro le presente, para Harry.

Sirius iba a decir algo pero prefirió callarse cuando vio la mirada amenazante de James. Lily los miró con enfado. Se encontraban comiendo en la casa de los Potter en Godric's Hollow. Sirius preguntó sobre Layla y Lily les comentó que había salido con Harry, por lo que ambos hombres se habían volteado a ver muy sospechosos. Lily los interrogó hasta que hablaron.

– No me importan sus razones, Harry ya es adulto, el puede decidir con quién sale.

– Bueno pero no me vas a negar que Ginny Weasley no es buen prospecto ¿o sí? – Le decía Sirius para después tomar un largo trago de vino.

– Ginny es una niña maravillosa, pero no importa si lo es o no, sino si Harry la quiere y ella a él…

– Bueno, pero ya los pusimos juntos, ahora todo depende de ellos. – Le dijo James, viéndola con ojos arrepentidos y tiernos. Lily rio, recogió los platos de la mesa y entró a la cocina negando con la cabeza. James suspiró y se recargó en su silla.

* * *

><p>Ginny se encontraba en un probador midiéndose el veinteavo conjunto que la pequeña pelirroja había escogido para ella. Llevaban comprando más de dos horas, lo cual era demasiado para alguien como ella que no se maquillaba ni se arreglaba demasiado. Layla se había carcajeado buen rato cuando le habían dicho que iban a fingir estar casados, haciendo que se sonrojaran aun más pero después de reírse no dijo nada más que "eso cambiaba las cosas". Sólo preguntó una cosa.<p>

– ¿De cuánto dinero disponemos?

– Despreocúpate por eso. – Le dijo Harry con calma. Ambos jalaron a Ginny a las tiendas y la sesión de compras empezó.

Se dirigieron a diferentes tiendas en las cuales Layla había escogido de todo. Desde bolsas, accesorios, pijamas, zapatos hasta ropa interior lo cual causaba un gran sonrojo a Ginny y también algunos chiflidos de admiración de Harry pero al ver la mirada furibunda que le dirigió Ginny, se separó de ellas un momento. Aunque a veces espiaba lo que escogían las chicas.

Ginny se sentía mareada cuando pasaron a la novena tienda; Harry estuvo esperando pacientemente y muy calmado. Cuando Layla empujaba a Ginny fuera del probador con un algún conjunto, Harry le sonreía y le decía que se veía bien o bonita. Hubo un momento que Harry salió de la tienda y volvió con un paquete, dijo que era para él, cuando Ginny lo miró con curiosidad.

Después de arrasar con muchas tiendas de ropa _muggle_, fueron a cenar algo a una cafetería. Ginny tenía ropa para más de un año y estaba exhausta. Sin embargo Layla y Harry se veían muy frescos. Ginny no sabía cuánto habían gastado finalmente, pero algo le decía que era más de lo que Sirius les había dado. Layla estaba fascinada con toda la ropa que Ginny se había comprado, lo que le repetía a cada momento es que parecía una modelo, lo cual hacía reír a Ginny.

– ¿Te gustó toda la ropa, Ginny? – preguntó Layla mientras comía helado.

– Si, toda está muy hermosa, gracias por venir a ayudarme.

– De nada, además a partir de ahora ya puedes venir tu sola a comprar con todos los consejos que te di. Pero sobre todo porque toda la ropa te queda muy bien, ¿verdad Harry? – Harry estaba viendo un mapa de Wolverhampton que había comprado, pero cuando Layla le habló, se sonrojó ligeramente.

– Si, te ves muy hermosa con todo. – Le dijo a Ginny volteando a verla a los ojos. Ginny prefirió ignorar el comentario y voltear a otro lado, lo cual hizo que Harry se riera y volvió a revisar el mapa de la ciudad.

Duraron un poco más de tiempo en la cafetería, Layla platicando con Ginny, hasta que decidieron irse cada quien a su casa. Layla besó y abrazó a Ginny, cuando se acercó a despedirse de Harry, ella extendió su mano, pero Harry rio y la jaló para darle un beso en la mejilla.

– Te veo mañana – Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se desapareció para irse a su departamento. Llevaba toda la ropa en un bolso con el hechizo de extensión indetectable.

– ¡Harry! – Le dijo Layla jalándolo para que la viera – ¡Es genial! Vas a pasar tiempo con ella, ¿no te encanta la idea? No lo vayas a arruinar ¿quieres? Es tu última oportunidad.

Harry rio y abrazó a su hermana para acercarse a Godric's Hollow por medio _muggles_, a Layla no le gustaba la aparición conjunta.

– No sé de qué me hablas, cereza.

Ginny vivía en un pequeño departamento alejado del centro de Londres, lo había conseguido con ayuda de Hermione a un muy buen precio. Aun lo seguía pagando pero lo mejor es que era suyo. Dejó sus compras cerca de la entrada y se recostó en su sillón. Estaba exhausta, necesitaba descansar y sobre todo pensar. Se tocó la mejilla, donde Harry le había besado, se había sentido extraña, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había discutido con Harry. Ni le había incomodado tanto su presencia… Aun así no iba a ilusionarse con cosas que tal vez se estaba imaginando, lo más seguro es que Harry sólo deseara tenerla como trofeo… Se levantó y se estiró para meterse a bañar, aun tenía mucho que arreglar.

Harry estaba recostado en su cama mientras hacía sus maletas por levitación, le había gustado mucho esa tarde, había conocido muchas cosas de Ginny: ella prefería usar pantalón a un vestido o falda, le encantaba el blanco y el color crema y detestaba el rosa, no le gustaba mucho su cabello lacio, le gustaban las joyas de oro blanco, y muchas otras cosas. Dejó de hacer maletas y abrió el paquete que había comprado. Era una hermosa peineta pequeña que terminaba en una mariposa llena de brillantes. Layla y Ginny las habían visto pero al ser demasiado cara la habían descartado y habían comprado joyas de fantasía. Ginny se la había puesto en el cabello y le había fascinado, así que la había dejado con tristeza. Es por ello que se la había comprado, pero ahora no sabía cómo obsequiársela. Quería estar bien con ella, quería salir con ella y si podía quería que ella fuera su novia. Tendría que esforzarse para que así fuera.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en el ministerio de Magia se encontraban en una fila los aurores que se dirigían a sus ciudades asignadas por medio de trasladores. Todos llevaban grandes maletas debido a que iban a pasar una semana como <em>muggles<em>. Sirius y Kingsley daban algunas instrucciones a los jóvenes antes de que se desaparecieran.

Ron se acercó a Ginny y a Harry que revisaban un mapa de su ciudad.

– ¿Listos?, ¿cómo están? – Les dijo con cara de sueño. Traía una mochila al hombro y una maleta grande en la mano.

– Listos y bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

– Bien, también. ¿No batallaste con la ropa?

– No, Hermione me ayudó ¿y tú?

– Layla – dijo Ginny simplemente, volteando a ver a Sirius y a Kingsley – Ya es tu traslador, Ron. – Ron se acomodó la mochila. – Suerte y cuídate.

– Gracias, ustedes también.

Cuando tocó el turno de Harry y Ginny por trasladarse, Harry tomó las maletas más pesadas para que Ginny no batallara mucho. Se aparecieron en un pequeño prado en Birmingham, cerca de la estación de trenes para tomar uno que los llevara a Wolverhampton. Al llegar ahí, Harry guió a Ginny hasta el hotel, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de la estación. Al entrar al hotel se encontraron en un hermoso y amplio lobby con pisos de mármol. Ginny admiró el lugar mientras Harry se encargaba del papeleo.

Un joven los ayudó con sus maletas hasta su habitación, la cual se abría con una tarjeta, para Ginny eso fue muy extraño pero no comentó nada. La habitación era una de las más grandes del hotel, tenía una hermosa sala como recibidor y un pequeño comedor adornado con flores frescas, había otras puertas que guiaban hacia la alcoba, Ginny tragó saliva cuando vio una sola cama grande, llena de cojines. A la izquierda se encontraba la puerta del baño y un pequeño closet. El baño también era muy amplio y acogedor con una ducha con puertas de cristal. Cuando Ginny volvió de hacer el recorrido, Harry le daba su propina al botones. El joven cerró la puerta y Harry volteó a verla.

– Es una habitación agradable ¿verdad?, – Ginny asintió y se acercó a la ventana – yo dormiré en el sillón y tu puedes ocupar la habitación, sólo sí tendremos que compartir el baño porque sólo hay uno.

– Si, me parece bien, y disculpa que tengas que dormir en el sillón.

– No te preocupes, pero sería extraño dormir en habitaciones separadas, además de los gastos.

– Si, descuida. – Ginny le sonrió. Harry metió las maletas al closet y después salieron a desayunar al restaurant del hotel. Luego salieron a caminar por los alrededores de la ciudad, para familiarizarse. Entraron a una tienda de artículos electrónicos y compraron unos celulares para poder comunicarse si se separaban y para lucir aun más como _muggles_. Harry estuvo tentado de tomar la mano de Ginny o abrazarla para guardar las apariencias pero prefirió llevar las cosas en el ritmo de Ginny. Decidieron caminar por algunos parques para ver las actitudes de las personas pero en realidad no veían nada sospechoso. Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol mientras examinaban los alrededores, había familias haciendo picnics, algunos ancianos leyendo y parejas abrazadas y dedicándose caricias.

– Es una ciudad agradable y tranquila. – Comentó Ginny mientras Harry se recostaba en el césped.

– Si, no he notado nada extraño pero mira a estos que están a mi derecha – contestó Harry con los ojos cerrados, Ginny disimuladamente volteó a ver a un par de jóvenes que volteaban nerviosos alrededor, se encontraban hincados como escondiendo algo.

– ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

– No lo sé pero se ven extraños.

Los chicos corrieron dejando unos pequeños fuegos artificiales que hicieron un gran escándalo por su ruido de disparos. Ginny se sobresaltó y Harry se levantó de un brinco volteando a los lados sin embargo tuvo cuidado de no sacar la varita. Cuando los fuegos artificiales dejaron de estallar, Ginny se burló de Harry y éste se volvió a sentar, se recostó poniendo su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ginny y cerró los ojos. Ella se le quedó viendo un poco asombrada pero no lo quitó. Harry se quedó dormido mientras Ginny seguía viendo el parque.

Después de un rato, decidieron volver al hotel, Ginny iba un tanto seria pero prefirió no comentar nada. Cuando llegaron al hotel Ginny buscó su pijama y se fue a cambiar al baño. Harry estaba feliz, por ahora ella no lo estaba tratando mal, tenía grandes esperanzas que todo siguiera bien.

Ginny se encontraba en el baño regañándose por no haber reaccionado en el parque, no entendía porque su corazón seguía empeñado en abrir sus puertas a Harry…

Al salir del baño pudo ver a Harry poniéndose su playera en la sala, se sonrojó un poco y decidió encaminarse a las maletas. Simplemente él era guapísimo, cada vez que lo veía no podía dejar de admirar en que tan buena forma estaba.

– Ginny, ¿podrías venir?

– ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo entrando a la sala, Harry se encontraba sentado en el suelo enfrente de un gran mapa; Harry tampoco pudo evitar admirar la anatomía de Ginny. Aunque su pijama no era escotada, se ajustaba ligeramente a su cuerpo, por lo que Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse y detener su mirada en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Ginny se sentó frente a él y volteó a ver el mapa, Harry carraspeó y le señaló algunos lugares a los cuales podían ir al día siguiente: en primer lugar la estación de policía a preguntar sobre los últimos crímenes y a partir de ahí ir a revisar los sectores donde se había detectado la magia en contra de _muggles_.

– Ok, mañana iremos, buenas noches, Harry.

– Buenas noches, Gin. – Harry se quedó viendo la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, esperaba que le diera un beso de buenas noches, pero al parecer aun no.

Se recostó en el sillón y se tapó con las mantas que Ginny había dejado. Mañana sería otro día y tenía que concentrarse en dos cosas: su misión y en conquistar Ginny.

* * *

><p>¡Listo el segundo! ¿Qué tal?, espero les guste, muchas gracias a <strong>ginnyp13<strong>, **miel-tonks**, **Florencia,** **ginalore28 **y** cris** por sus reviews, me alegro que les haya gustado y también a todos los que han agregado mis historias como favoritas. Ojalá el segundo también sea de su agrado. Intentaré publicar cada 10 días.

FreyaF.


	3. Conociéndonos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Ginny despertó al sentir el calor y la luz del sol en su cara, se sentó en la cama y se estiró. Después de frotarse los ojos, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a Harry secándose el cabello con su toalla, él sólo vestía su ropa interior.<p>

Harry levantó la mirada y vio a Ginny con la cara tan colorada como su cabello viéndolo de arriba abajo con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando ella notó que la estaba viendo, cerró dando un portazo. Harry salió disparado hacia ella y entró al cuarto.

– ¡Vístete! – Le dijo Ginny cuando volteó por inercia a ver la puerta, al verlo salir aun en calzoncillos le lanzó un almohadón y se volteó para no verlo.

– ¡Perdón! –Le dijo mientras se metía de nuevo al baño y se ponía sus jeans. Salió de nuevo, Ginny volteó a verlo, seguía sonrojada y con cara de enojo y vergüenza, se estaba mordiendo un labio con aspecto nervioso. – Perdón, no pensé que fueras a despertar tan temprano.

– Perdón, por no tocar, es que… – inhaló profundamente – es que no pensé que estuvieras, no se oía nada. – Harry rio un poco nervioso – No te burles, no es divertido – Le dijo ella volviéndose a sonrojar.

– Lo siento, pero si lo fue, sobre todo tu cara – Ginny se giró a la ventana para no verlo. – Permíteme un momento, enseguida desocupo del baño. – Volvió a entrar al baño y Ginny se desplomó en la cama, todavía muerta de pena. No podía quitarse de la mente lo que había visto, ¡vaya manera de despertar! Aun nerviosa, se rio de sí misma por comportarse como niña boba. Se sentó e inhaló profundamente. Cuando se calmó se dirigió a la maleta y sacó algo que ponerse. Eligió unos jeans ajustados con una hermosa blusa verde. Harry salió del baño completamente listo; el traía puesto sus jeans y una camisa gris. Su cabello lucía su despeinado normal y usaba una colonia muy agradable.

– Listo, madame – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y señaló el baño. Ginny entró para ducharse y luego cambiarse. Decidió secarse el cabello con la varita, se maquilló levemente, como acostumbraba y salió con Harry porque tenía hambre. Decidieron almorzar en un lugar lejos del hotel.

Después de desayunar se encaminaron hacia la estación de policía.

– ¿Cuál es tu idea para obtener la información? – preguntó Ginny.

– Pues, preguntarles y ya. – Ginny se detuvo y lo volteó a ver con un poco de burla.

– ¿De verdad?, ¿eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? – Harry sonrió y asintió. – Muy mal, con un padrino como Sirius no puedo creer que no se te pegue un poco de creatividad. – Harry puso los ojos en blanco. – Bien entonces, lo haré yo.

– ¿Cómo? – Ginny se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa, pasó sus manos por su pecho y las metió por dentro de su chaqueta, Harry se estremeció.

– Usando mis encantos. – Le dijo mostrándole su billetera, la había sacado del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Se encaminó a una tienda, Harry se rio y la siguió.

– Deberías usar esos encantos conmigo más seguido, Gin. – Ginny rio.

– Ni lo sueñes. – Ginny iba a comprar una libreta. Al ver que estaba escogiendo una libreta, Harry le preguntó:

– ¿Para qué quieres una libreta?

– Para apuntar lo que me digan y lucir muggle. No voy a entrar con un pergamino.

– Ok, entonces vas a ser una ¿reportera?

– Si – le dijo mientras escogía una libreta pequeña. Harry se la arrebató y la sacó de la tienda.

– En ese caso necesitas una más vieja, que se vea que tienes experiencia.

– Mira, ya estás pensando – se burló Ginny.

– Calla, ahora… espérame aquí. – Le dijo y se acercó a un señor que leía el periódico en una banca y tenía unos pequeños cuadernos junto a él. Harry se tropezó a propósito, metió uno en su chaqueta y cruzó la calle. Ginny lo siguió.

– Aquí tienes. – le dijo, dándole el cuadernillo. Ya casi estaban frente a la estación de policía.

– Bien, espérame aquí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque arruinarías mis planes, necesito ir sola. Vuelvo enseguida, gracias por la libreta. – le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a cruzar la calle para entrar al edificio de la estación de policía. Harry la vio alejarse con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

La estación de policía era un gran edificio de ladrillo con muchas ventanas largas y verticales. Ginny se acomodó el cabello y entró. Adentro, algunos oficiales tomaban café, mientras otros leían papeles camino a sus oficinas. Algunos la voltearon a ver curiosos; Ginny se dirigió a un mostrador donde se encontraba un joven policía.

– Buenos días.

– Si, bue…– El joven volteó a verla y se quedó un poco sin habla, Ginny le dedicó su sonrisa más deslumbrante, el joven carraspeó – buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirle, señorita?

– Vengo de _The Wolverhamton Journal _ y quería obtener información de algunos delitos cometidos en los últimos meses, para hacer un artículo.

– Eeeh, si, eem, bien. ¿Sobre qué quieres saber? – Ginny sonrió para sus adentros.

– Me gustaría saber cuáles han sido los crímenes más frecuentes del último, mmm ¿trimestre te parece bien?

– Lo que tú me digas, es decir, lo que usted me diga.

– Háblame de tu, por cierto ni me presente, mi nombre es Maggy Lyle. – Mintió Ginny.

– John Hatler. Un placer conocerte, Maggy.

– Igualmente, John.

John tecleó algo en su computadora y aparecieron algunos datos en la pantalla, el joven fue nombrando los detalles de los delitos más frecuentes y los que seguían sin resolver, además de las zonas con más alto índice de crimen. Ginny escribía sin parar y alagando cada tanto al joven que la atendía.

– ¿Sería todo?, ¿no hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar? – Ginny le sonrió.

– Muchas gracias, pero es todo, fuiste muy amable con la información que me brindaste, gracias. –Ginny se paró y se encaminó a la salida –Hasta luego, espero volver a verte – Agregó antes de salir. El joven se quedó con una sonrisa en el rostro y despidiéndose con la mano.

Harry se encontraba sentado en una terminal de autobús cerca de la entrada de la estación de policía, estaba leyendo el periódico y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver la entrada. Cuando Ginny salió se encaminó hacia ella.

– ¿Cómo te fue?

– Me ofendes con tu pregunta; tengo bastante información, invítame un helado y te muestro. – Le dijo Ginny.

Se encaminaron a una pequeña nevería, pidieron unas malteadas y se sentaron cerca de una ventana. Ginny sacó su libreta robada.

– Hay algunos datos interesantes, bueno, primero, lo más común han sido algunos robos, pero también ha habido unos asaltos o eso creen ellos, pero lo extraño es que las personas no recuerdan nada, las encuentran vagando por las calles y sin pertenencias ¿A qué te suena?

– A un hechizo _obliviate_ – le contestó Harry en voz baja. Una mesera de unos 50 años se acercó y les dio sus malteadas.

– Aquí tienes tu malteada de fresa, cariño, y la tuya de chocolate, guapo. Si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme.

– Gracias. – Le dijeron al mismo tiempo. Cuando la señora se alejó siguieron conversando en voz baja.

– Es lo mismo que yo pensé, pero hay algo aun más extraño, ¿podrías sacar el mapa? – Harry lo extendió sobre la mesa. – En esta área – Le dijo Ginny después de mirar un momento – han encontrado a personas muertas, según me dijo John, – Harry frunció el entrecejo, al verlo Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír – algunos han sido asaltos a estudiantes porque si te fijas cerca de aquí está la universidad. – Volvió a señalar el mapa – Pero algunas veces han encontrado a jóvenes un poco más al norte, cerca de este arroyo o en el puente que lo atraviesa, en la calle Cannock.

– ¿Y que hay de extraño en estos casos?

– Pues que de las personas que están muertas no pueden deducir la causa de muerte y que las que han encontrado vivas, no recuerdan nada de lo que pasó, han perdido la razón. Esto es lo más reciente que ha sucedido y que los trae de cabeza. – Le contestó Ginny y bebió un poco de su malteada. – Hay unos casos similares pero es al sur de la ciudad, cerca del hospital Penn. Y bueno, esa no es nuestra área. ¿Deberíamos avisarles, no crees? A Anabelle Sessa y ellos.

– Si, llamaré a Sirius para que les diga. – Le dijo Harry y salió de la nevería para hablar por su celular. Entró después de unos minutos. – ¿Te parece si vamos a revisar cerca de la universidad?

– Si, vamos – Pagaron y salieron para tomar un autobús que se dirigiera a la universidad.

**…**

– Así que mandaron a Ginny y a Harry a una misión, juntos… – les dijo Remus a Sirius y a James, estaban comiendo en un restaurante en el centro de Londres.

– Así es, profesor Moony – contestó Sirius mientras volteaba a ver una mesera rubia que pasaba cerca de ellos. – Incluso hay apuestas en el departamento de quien va a "matar" a quien.

– Son unos malvados. Lo esperaba de Sirius pero no de ti, James.

– Es que mi hijo no odia a Ginny, al contrario, la quiere.

– Bueno, creo que yo también intuía eso, se comporta como tú de joven cuando intentabas conquistar a Lily, llamando su atención de manera tonta y provocándole celos, – James y Sirius rieron al recordar – sin embargo Ginny muestra mucha indiferencia en su actitud.

– Tal vez, tal vez no. Eso lo descubriremos cuando vuelvan. – Le dijo James mientras Sirius se levantaba para ir con la mesera que le había gustado. Remus negó con la cabeza y James puso los ojos en blanco.

Sirius estaba hablando con la mesera, cuando sonó su teléfono, con la llamada de Harry. Él le comunicó lo que habían descubierto y Sirius le dijo que iba a pasarle la información al otro equipo que se encontraba en Wolverhampton. Después de colgar, se dirigió con la mesera a los baños.

Remus y James se quedaron en la mesa viendo como su amigo se alejaba.

– Ahí va otra vez…

– Ya sé, como le encanta "visitar" los baños de los restaurantes. – Dijo James – ¿cómo está Teddy y Dora?

– Bien, ya decidió que se va a tomar unos años más antes de volver al cuartel, para criar a Teddy, ya sabes.

– Dile que no se preocupe, que su puesto sigue ahí y la esperará.

– También estamos viendo si encontramos una pequeña casa en Hogsmeade para mudarnos y así poder estar juntos mientras doy clases en Hogwarts.

– Eso estaría muy bien.

Siguieron conversando buen rato hasta que Sirius volvió muy despeinado y con la ropa desacomodada, traía una gran sonrisa en la boca. La mesera salió poco después que él también con una gran sonrisa y la falda mal acomodada.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron para irse, James y Sirius a trabajar y Remus a su casa.

**…**

Cuando Ginny y Harry llegaron a la universidad decidieron pasar a St Peter's House, una catedral que se encuentra enfrente de la universidad. Después de visitar el campus, el cual se extendía ampliamente por la calle Stafford, pararon a comer en un café cerca de ahí.

– No hay mucha gente en el campus.

– No, es que es verano, se quedan muy pocos estudiantes en estos días. – Comentó Harry.

– Acabando de comer entramos a la Galería de arte ¿sí? –Le pidió Ginny a Harry con un pucherito. Harry no pudo evitar reír.

– Claro, a mí también me gustaría entrar.

– Gracias, y mañana vamos cerca del arroyo que te dije.

– Si, no hay problema, no sabía que te gustara el arte.

– Me gusta mucho todo aquello que se haga manualmente, – Le contestó Ginny – pero el arte me fascina porque envidio un poco a las personas que pueden plasmar de esa manera sus pensamientos, sus sueños y sus ideas.

– Entonces ¿alguna vez has pintado o esculpido?

– No, no soy buena. ¿Y a ti también te gusta?

– Si, porque siento que es una manera de conocer cómo ven otras personas lo que sucede a su alrededor. – Le dijo Harry. Siguieron platicando buen rato mientras degustaban su comida. Parecía que finalmente se estaban llevando bien. Una vez que terminaron de comer pasaron a la galería, estaban exhibiendo algunas pinturas y esculturas de un artista local. Ginny estaba encantada ya que pocas veces podía ir a un museo o galería, cuando algo le llamaba mucho la atención tomaba a Harry de la mano y lo llevaba hasta ahí. Después de pasar por ahí un par de horas, se fueron al hotel.

Cuando llegaron ahí, Harry pidió que llevara una botella de vino al cuarto y ambos subieron a su cuarto. Se sentaron a platicar en la pequeña sala de su suite gran parte de la tarde, sobre libros, películas, artistas y lugares. Ginny conocía algunos libros muggles gracias a la afición de su padre y Harry, debido a su madre. Tomaron un poco de vino mientras Harry le narraba algunas historias y películas y describía ciudades a Ginny. Esa tarde Harry platicó con ella de muchas cosas que no platicaba con sus "amigas", y es que normalmente con ellas no platicaba, pero sobre todo se sintió muy bien con la compañía de Ginny y ella con él porque no había soltado frases tontas ni le había coqueteado. Además se conocieron más.

– Si, a mí también me gustaría viajar a todas esas ciudades, sobre todo a Grecia, he oído que era una ciudad con magos y brujas muy poderosos.

– Así es, de ellos derivan algunos dioses. Ginny, ¿no tienes hambre? Tanta charla me ha despertado el apetito.

– Si, ahora que lo dices, también me muero de hambre.

– ¿Quieres salir o pedimos algo?

– Estoy cansada, mejor pedimos algo.

Terminaron pidiendo unos pasteles de carne y ensaladas. Harry, además, pidió unas tartas de manzana y melaza. Cenaron con calma mientras seguían charlando de diferentes temas. Ginny desistió de tomar vino al final de la cena porque se sentía un poco mareada.

– Creo que lo mejor es acostarnos, ya es tarde – le dijo Ginny a Harry, Harry levantó las cejas y sonrió al oir la frase de Ginny – ¿Por qué t…? – Al captar la doble intención de su frase se sonrojó pero se rio. – Tonto, sabes a que me refiero.

– ¡Yo no dije nada! – Le dijo Harry riendo también.

– Pero lo pensas… olvídalo, descansa Harry. – Le dijo Ginny y se retiró a su cuarto.

– Hasta mañana, Ginny.

Harry de nuevo se quedó triste por no recibir un beso de Ginny, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que su relación con ella iba mejorando.

Ginny se acostó pensando que estaba conociendo más a Harry y que muy en el fondo, era una buena persona.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día ambos se despertaron muy tarde, la primera en hacerlo fue Ginny, le dolía un poco la cabeza. Decidió darse una ducha con la esperanza de aminorarlo. Nuevamente se vistió con la ropa que habían comprado, se había puesto unos shorts caqui con un top blanco y zapatos deportivos en forma de botín y decidió recogerse el cabello en una coleta.<p>

Cuando salió Harry dormía desparramado en el sofá y con la mano encima de sus ojos ya que entraba un poco de sol por la ventana. Ginny rio un poco y llamó a la recepción para que les mandaran el desayuno. Harry, al oir que hablaba se levantó, tenía cara de cansancio. Volteó a ver a Ginny y sintió que despertaba de golpe al verla tan hermosa. Sin duda eso de estar juntos en la misma habitación acarreaba muchos beneficios, tan sólo el hecho de poder admirarla a diario. Mientras Ginny hablaba por teléfono, se encaminó al closet por ropa y luego al baño para darse una ducha. Cuando salió completamente vestido, para no volver hacer enojar a Ginny, ella estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo el periódico mientras un joven camarero servía el desayuno en el comedor. Harry se acercó a Ginny y se inclinó junto a ella para ver lo que estaba leyendo. Ella al sentirlo a un lado, le señaló el artículo que leía. El articulo mencionaba los nombres de las cuatro personas que habían sido encontradas sin poder recordar su pasado y ahora permanecían confinadas en un hospital psiquiátrico porque no recordaban ni su nombre, además de que los casos seguían sin resolverse.

Ginny volteó a ver a Harry con cara de preocupación y tristeza.

– ¿Desean algo más? – preguntó con amabilidad el camarero.

– No, aquí tiene, muchas gracias. – le dijo Harry dándole una propina. El joven salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

– Harry, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, es más grande de lo que pensábamos, creo que de esto no se ha dado cuenta el ministerio de magia. – Harry acercó su asiento a Ginny cuando se acomodaron en la mesa para desayunar. Luego él se sentó frente a ella. Se quedó un momento pensando.

– Creo que lo mejor es que nosotros busquemos a quienes hacen esto y mandar al otro equipo a que ayuden a estas personas.

– Lo dices porque nosotros no sabemos Legeremancia ¿verdad?

– Así es, y en el otro equipo tanto Durand como Hadley la han estudiado.

Ginny se quedó pensando un momento. Harry empezó a desayunar.

– Está bien, mientras localizamos a esos malditos, que ellos las ayuden y que luego vengan para que los capturemos. – Le dijo a Harry, éste sólo asintió porque tenía la boca llena de comida.

Una vez que desayunaron, se dirigieron hacia la universidad nuevamente. Dieron unas vueltas alrededor del campus simplemente observando a las personas que pasaban por ahí. Pero ninguna les parecía un mago o bruja. Sin embargo era posible que estuvieran disimulando muy bien como muggles. Ginny se sentía frustrada por no poder encontrar ningún indicio de los maleantes.

Una vez que revisaron todo el campus se encaminaron al arroyo que donde se habían encontrado a la mayoría de las personas. Era una zona transitada por carros pero muy solitaria para caminar. Justo antes de llegar al arroyo, había un pequeño puente ferroviario. Era una zona de bodegas y almacenes sin embargo, unos metros más adelante se encontraban casas y apartamentos.

– Creo que los muggles pasaban por aquí para llegar a sus casa y es cuando ellos los atrapaban ¿no crees?

– Si eso creo, en la noche estos lugares deben ser perfectos para emboscadas o acechar.

Ginny se detuvo en el puente y bajó por unas escaleras que se encontraban ahí. Harry la siguió.

– Es extraño ¿no crees?, – le dijo Ginny cuando llegaron hasta el pequeño arroyo – es como si al principio robaran para sobrevivir, luego por atemorizar y después…

– Se les haya salido de las manos o se les haga divertido...

– Si…

– En ese caso, deben de aparentar ser muggles, tal vez hasta sean estudiantes de la escuela.

– O trabajen en un lugar cerca de ahí, ya que como ahora sólo se dedican a esto por diversión se deben de ganar la vida "honradamente" de alguna manera.

– Sí, creo que es más probable lo tuyo, Gin. Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

– No lo sé.

Caminaron por la calle que se alejaba del campus, para dar una vuelta por un parque estaba cerca de ahí. Había algunos transeúntes pero también obreros de algunas fábricas que se encontraban cerca. Cuando vieron a Ginny, algunos le chiflaron y le gritaron piropos e insinuaciones ofensivas. Harry apretó los puños y la tomó de la cintura para alejarla de ahí. La encaminó hasta una terminal de autobús para ir a otro lugar.

Se dirigieron al West Park, Harry prefirió bajarse ahí porque era una zona muy bonita y llena de gente, en esa área era menos probable que le pasara algo a Ginny, aunque él no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera.

Como Harry se veía enfadado, Ginny decidió no comentar nada hasta que se tranquilizara. No le había molestado que Harry la hubiera alejado de los desagradables trabajadores, pero se había avergonzado.

Entraron al parque y se dirigieron a un pequeño lago donde había muchos patos y gansos. Harry había tomado la mano de Ginny y no la había soltado. Ella se había sorprendido pero no se opuso. Harry iba con la vista al frente y el ceño fruncido. Cuando llegaron al lago, él la condujo a un árbol y se sentaron a su sombra. Él se recargó en el tronco, abrazó a Ginny para que se recostara en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Ginny se sonrojó y se quedó quieta unos momentos, Harry la tenía firmemente abrazada, por lo que no se podía soltar. Sentía el corazón de Harry palpitar rápidamente. Suspiró y se separó de él con delicadeza. Harry abrió los ojos, aun estaba enojado.

– Olvídalo, ¿sí?, hay asuntos más importantes que tratar. – Harry suspiró y relajó su mirada. – Estoy bien. – le dijo Ginny con calma. Harry sonrió.

– Lo sé, además yo nunca hubiera permitido que te hicieran algo. – Le contestó él en voz baja, Ginny bajó la cabeza sonrojada. Harry la levantó con su mano para que lo volteara a ver a los ojos. – Nunca, nunca voy a permitir que te pase algo, Gin.

– Gracias…

Se quedaron un momento sentados ahí, sin hacer nada. A lo lejos sólo se veía el lago y se oían los patos y algunas personas. Una ardilla bajó por un árbol cercano al que estaban recargados y se aproximó a ellos. Al no olfatear comida se alejó corriendo para subirse a otro árbol.

– Harry, tengo una idea, pero…

– Ni creas que voy a permitir que te pongas de señuelo. – Le dijo Harry, impidiéndole terminar.

Ginny lo volteó a verlo, un poco enfadada. Parecía que Harry le hubiera leído la mente.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Pues… pues no y ya.

– No seas… ridículo – le dijo, al no encontrar otra palabra – además tu no me mandas. – le dijo levantándose e intentando alejarse de él, Harry la alcanzó y la jaló del brazo.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A la universidad.

– No vas a ir – le dijo Harry con enojo. Ginny lo miró con más enfado que antes.

– ¡No soy tuya para que me mandes! – le gritó Ginny y se soltó, Harry

se quedó sorprendido viéndola mientras se alejaba. Se sentó de nuevo en el árbol enfadado. Él simplemente no quería que corriera peligro. La quería demasiado como para arriesgarla, ¿por qué no lo entendía?

Después de unos minutos de que Ginny se fuera y además él se hubo tranquilizado, se levantó para buscarla. Recorrió rápidamente el parque pero Ginny ya no estaba ahí.

– Demonios, si se fue…

Harry iba camino a la salida del parque para tomar un autobús pero prefirió aparecerse en el campus de la universidad. Apareció en el área del estacionamiento, no había mucha gente por ahí por lo que no lo notaron. Recorrió todos los alrededores del campus y del estadio de futbol que estaba ahí pero no vio a Ginny. Cansado se detuvo a comer en una pequeña cafetería. Pidió lo primero que vio en el menú y se quedó un momento pensando donde podía estar Ginny. Recordó que ella traía un celular y decidió marcarle. Marcó varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a maldecir por lo bajo.

Una mesera joven se le acercó a servirle un té.

– ¿Preocupado por una materia?

– No… me pelee con mi esposa. – Le dijo Harry volteando por la ventana. La mesera se sorprendió un poco.

– Vaya, no pensé que estuvieras casado… –le dijo un poco decepcionada. _Yo tampoco_, pensó Harry entre triste y alegre.

– Recién… ¿De casualidad no la habrás visto?

– ¿Cómo es?

– Pelirroja, hermosa y pecosa, un poco más baja que yo, trae puesto unos shorts color crema y una blusa blanca…

– No, ahora no he visto a nadie así…

– Ya que… Bueno gracias. – Le dijo Harry. Al poco rato le sirvieron su comida y Harry comió un poco desganado. Ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde y no sabía dónde estaba Ginny. Cuando terminó de comer se dirigió al arroyo. Después de dar varias vueltas por los alrededores se encaminó al hotel. Iba a aparecerse, pero prefirió caminar para buscar a Ginny. Al llegar al hotel se dirigió a la recepcionista.

– Disculpe señorita, ¿no ha pasado mi esposa?

– No, señor, no ha venido desde que salieron.

– Bueno, gracias – le dijo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Esperó un par de horas a que su _esposa_ apareciera por ahí. Se sentía un poco mal por haber tenido un malentendido con Ginny pero al mismo tiempo sintió que ella estaba exagerando. Cuando iban a ser las 10 de la noche decidió darse una ducha para salir a buscarla; había sudado bastante mientras recorría la universidad. Cuando se estaba vistiendo escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación. Salió con su playera en la mano, Ginny iba entrando a la habitación con muy mala pinta. Se veía un tanto mareada y cansada.

– ¿Estás bien? – le dijo Harry acercándose a ella para llevarla al sillón, Ginny olía a alcohol y tabaco.

– ¿Qué si estoy bien?, ¡claro!, ¿Qué no me ves? – le dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa. Harry frunció el ceño: estaba borracha. La llevó hasta el sillón y se sentó en la mesita frente a ella.

– ¿Dónde estuviste?

– Pueees, por ahiií paseando, – le dijo moviendo las manos exageradamente – luego entré a un bar-restaurante y un chavo, muuuuy guapo, por cierto, me invitó unos tragoss y me puse a conversar con él. Y…

– ¿Y…?

– Bueno, me invitó a su casa pero no quise ir… – Le dijo Ginny con calma, se estaba distrayendo con Harry, ya que no se había puesto su playera. – Preferí venir para acá y tomé un taxi... No me equivoqué… – Le dijo Ginny casi en un susurro, se acercó y lo besó.

Harry se quedó un momento de piedra, ¡Ginny lo estaba besando!, borracha pero en fin besándolo. Harry abrió su boca para dar paso a la lengua de Ginny, y la atrajo hacia él, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. El sabor de Ginny era un tanto amargo por la cerveza que había tomado pero delicioso, Harry recorrió su cintura mientras ella se abrazaba a su cintura con sus piernas y metía su mano en el cabello. Sus besos eran apasionados y al mismo tiempo torpes. Harry se separó de ella y empezó a besar su cuello, Ginny soltó un leve gemido, el cual hizo que Harry despertara. La separó de él y la volteó a ver. Ginny tenía los parpados caídos y no enfocaba bien la cara de él.

– ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porqué te detienes? – le preguntó en un susurro. Harry se sintió avergonzado.

Ginny no estaba completamente cuerda, seguir era aprovecharse de la situación, además si Ginny se arrepentía al día siguiente, nunca lo perdonaría.

– Ya es tarde, Ginny. – Le dijo Harry sonrojado. – lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir.

– No quiero dormir… – le dijo Ginny en voz muy baja cuando la condujo a la habitación. Harry rebuscó un poco entre la ropa de ella hasta encontrar una de sus pijamas, se la puso en las manos y la llevó al baño.

– Cámbiate, para que duermas más cómoda. – Le dijo y cerró la puerta por fuera. Ginny se tardó bastante en salir, pero salió completamente cambiada, caminaba un poco torpe. Harry ya había preparado su cama, Ginny se recostó en ella mansamente. Harry sonrió cuando se acomodó y casi al instante se quedó dormida. La cubrió con cariño. Se hincó un momento al lado de su cama y la observó dormir un momento.

– Descansa, pequeña. – Le dijo quedamente y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a cambiar para acostarse en su sillón. Se quedó pensando un momento sobre los besos que le había dado Ginny, le habían encantado, su sabor su calidez, su aroma, se estremeció al recordarlo. Había sido ella quien lo había besado… Sonrió, quizá, sólo quizá ella estaba enamorada de él como él de ella. Se acomodó en su sillón y se durmió.

* * *

><p>¿A poco no es un amor?, es que decidí mostrarle un poco a Harry lo dispuesta que está Ginny en el fondo. Ojala les haya gustado. Gracias por los Reviews a <strong>sole potter, Florencia (gracias a ti C=), vicky233P, ginalore28 <strong>y** maring.** esperen el siguiente capítulo en unos días.

FreyaF


	4. The brewery

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, se sentó en la cama muy despacio, sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

– Buenos días, dormilona – Le dijo Harry. Volteó a ver de dónde provenía la voz muy despacio, no quería que le doliera más la cabeza. Harry estaba recargado en la puerta de la habitación, aun traía el pijama puesto.

– ¿Qué hora es? – dijo Ginny en voz muy baja.

– Cerca de las 11 de la mañana. – Ginny se levantó y se dirigió al baño con paso lento.

Harry rio de verla con una resaca tan fuerte, nunca la había visto así. Ginny tardó unos minutos en salir del baño; mientras ella estaba adentro, Harry pidió el desayuno.

Ginny salió del baño un poco más arreglada y más repuesta. Volteó a ver a Harry con un leve sonrojo.

– ¿Harry…?

– ¿Si?

– ¿Tú… tú me…? – decía entrecortadamente mientras se volteaba a ver y tomaba su blusa con una mano temblorosa. Harry no entendía lo que le quería decir. Ginny tragó saliva. – ¿tú me vestiste?

Harry se le quedó viendo, primero aguantó la risa, después decidió hacerla sufrir un poquito.

– ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ayer? – El sonrojo de Ginny aumentó.

– Pueees… – carraspeó – Recuerdo que me fui a los departamentos que están cerca del arroyo, luego, haber parado a comer en un restaurante cerca de la universidad y después ir a la universidad a preguntar por los alumnos que atacaron. – Se detuvo un momento y tomó aire – Pero no me quisieron dar información. Luego fui a un bar que está cerca de ahí. Estuve conversando con el cantinero acerca de los crímenes y me comentó que sólo una joven, de las cuatro personas que han sido agredidas, visitó ese bar. Me quedé ahí para ver qué más podía encontrar…

– ¿Y luego? – le dijo Harry interesado en lo que narraba Ginny, ella se rascó el cuello e hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

– Un joven me invitó a tomar unas copas, accedí… Conversamos un rato, luego salimos y me invitó a su casa pero no quise ir y me vine al hotel, pero a partir de ahí no me acuerdo bien… – Se quedó un momento viendo la alfombra con los ojos entrecerrados. – Me sentía mareada, recuerdo haberle pagado al chofer del taxi, entrar al hotel… – Volteó a ver la puerta y luego a Harry que estaba serio – entrar y encontrarte… – Abrió los ojos con asombro. – Harry, ¿qué pasó?, ¿Tu y yo…?

– No – le aseguró Harry, antes de que pudiera terminar.

– Pero te recuerdo sin playera…

– Si, pero fue porque me acababa de salir de bañar. Así es, llegaste borracha pero no pasó nada entre tú y yo. – Ginny respiró más tranquila, pero luego volvió a voltear a verlo.

– ¿Seguro? – Le dijo Ginny entrecerrando los ojos.

– Eeeste, s… si – Ginny lo siguió viendo con desconfianza.

– Te besé, ¿no? – le dijo Ginny viéndolo a Harry con duda.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos. Harry no sabía que contestar, él recordaba perfectamente el beso, el beso que _ella_ le había dado, aun lo podía saborear…

– Si, lo hiciste. – Ginny resopló y se sonrojó pero en su cara se veía enojo. – Perdón, Ginny.

– NO, no te disculpes, fue mi culpa, estaba borracha, no sabía lo que hacía. – _Yo creo que sabías PERFECTAMENTE lo que hacías._ Pensó Harry. Ginny se acercó al closet para tomar ropa, Harry se aproximó a ella.

– Ginny, aun así, no debí haberlo permitido, – le dijo Harry tomándola de los hombros para que volteara a verlo. – por eso te pido perdón. – Ginny se le quedó viendo con extrañeza.

– Y yo ya te dije que no tienes que hacerlo, es más olvídalo.

– Eso no lo voy a hacer – Ginny se le quedó viendo sorprendida por su comentario, Harry no la había soltado de los hombros – Ginny ya te he dicho que te quiero. –Ginny soltó una carcajada despectiva – Es verdad.

– Harry, simplemente no te creo, no soy tu estilo. –Le dijo Ginny soltándose de él, se estaba empezando a enfadar. – Que yo recuerde las prefieres fáciles y tontas. Así eran todas las niñas que escogías en el colegio, las que iban detrás de de ti rogándote, tras el vanidoso y presumido Potter…

– ¡Es que yo ya no soy así! – gritó Harry también enojado. Ginny disimuló estar tranquila, pero la verdad le inquietaba que Harry estuviera hablándole de esa manera. O si estuviera intentando jugar con ella… – Tan sólo… – empezó Harry más calmado, se encontraba enfadado consigo mismo por haber creado en Ginny esa percepción de él – tan sólo dime que no sientes algo por mí.

Ginny se quedó de piedra. No esperaba ni en un millón de años que Harry le preguntara eso…

– Yo… – Harry sonrió levemente. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

– ¿Lo ves?, por favor, vamos a intentarlo ¿sí?, hace años que no salgo con alguien. Por ti. – Ginny se quedó tensa mientras él la abrazaba.

– No lo sé, Harry…

– ¿Aun no confías en mi? – Ginny agachó su cabeza.

– No…– Harry la soltó un poco triste.

– Por favor, Ginny… – Le dijo Harry. Simplemente no iba a dejar de luchar por algo que se estaba volviendo doloroso: quererla.

Alguien tocó la puerta, los dos voltearon a ver.

– No lo sé, Harry, déjame pensarlo… –le dijo Ginny con la vista en la puerta, los ojos de Harry brillaron con alegría – Ahora estamos en medio de esta expedición.

– Está bien, te dejaré pensarlo – Le dijo Harry y se fue a abrir la puerta. Ginny se sentó en la cama. Sí, si sentía algo por él, pero era más el miedo… No sabía qué hacer… Podía decirle que no quería nada con él y quedarse con la _duda_ acerca de lo que él decía sentir por ella, o arriesgarse y acabar lastimada…

– Ya está aquí el desayuno. – Llamo Harry desde la sala. Ginny dejó su ropa para ducharse más tarde y se dirigió a la sala. Por lo pronto intentaría dejar de pensar en todo eso necesitaba concentrarse en sus tareas y no en algo que ella había evitado por años: tener un amorío con Harry Potter.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se turnaron el baño para ducharse. Cuando Harry se estaba duchando, su celular empezó a timbrar. Ginny lo tomó y contestó: era Sirius. Le dijo a Ginny que se encontraran en un lugar para hablar de su misión, Ginny le dijo que se vieran en el West Park, después de todo ya habían estado ahí antes.

– ¿Alguien marcó? – preguntó Harry saliendo del baño, nuevamente andaba sin playera y se estaba secando el cabello con la toalla.

– Que afición la tuya de andar sin playera. – Le dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco y volteándose para no verlo, Harry sonrió. – Era tu padrino quiere que nos veamos en la entrada del West Park en media hora, así que…

– Si, me visto y nos vamos. – Le dijo Harry volviendo a entrar al baño. Ginny lo esperó en la sala. Cuando Harry salió completamente vestido salieron del hotel para ir al West Park.

– Ven – le dijo Harry tomando a Ginny de la mano, la jaló hasta un callejón vacío – ¿no te has cansado de no usar magia? – le dijo Harry. Ginny rio y lo siguió. Harry esperó hasta que no pasaran muchas personas y se desapareció tomando muy fuerte la mano de Ginny. Se aparecieron en el estacionamiento del parque, no había mucha gente cerca. Harry se acercó a la entrada y se recargó en un poste, mientras Ginny veía unos anuncios.

– Ah, ahí viene. – Dijo Ginny.

– ¿Dónd…? – pero no terminó porque un gran perro negro se le echó encima, lo tumbó y Harry se quedó un momento en el suelo mientras Sirius lo lamía y le ladraba sin dejar de mover la cola. Ginny se rio de verlo, al notarla Sirius intentó tumbarla pero Ginny lo alejó. Harry se levantó. – Eres un idiota, ¿Por qué me tumbas así? – Sirius lo volteó a ver con la lengua de fuera y movió el rabo. – Ya transfórmate, ¡Pero aquí no! – le dijo cuando Sirius se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos. Los abrió y le ladró en forma de reproche. Se alejó con el rabo en lo alto, indignado. Ginny rio.

– Si no fuera porque sigue siendo Sirius me gustaría tenerlo de mascota.

Sirius se fue a un callejón, volvió andando en sus dos pies humanos.

– ¿Vieron a ese perro negro que…? Naaa, no es cierto – les dijo a modo de broma. – ¿Cómo están, que noticias me tienen? – Entraron al parque para dar una vuelta.

– Bueno, tenemos pistas pero no estamos seguros de por donde seguir. – Le dijo Ginny, Sirius negó con la cabeza.

– Fingiré que no dijiste eso, comencemos de nuevo, ¿Qué me tienen? – Les dijo, Ginny se sonrojó un poco por el regaño implícito. Harry intentó ayudar.

– Ginny consiguió la información de las personas que han sido atacadas cerca de la universidad, sabemos que han sido cuatro gracias a un artículo del periódico de la ciudad.

– ¿Entonces saben dónde los atacaron?

– No exactamente. – Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

– Van lento… bien, entonces esto es lo que van a hacer en estos días que restan, quiero que consigan la ubicación exacta de dónde han sido atacadas las personas y a partir de ahí ubiquen la guarida de los delincuentes. Yo les tengo algunas pistas que el otro equipo les manda, – Harry y Ginny se enfadaron por tener que ser ayudados por el otro equipo, en cierta parte querían resolver este misterio ellos solos. Aunque también era _la paga_ del otro equipo hacía ellos por darles información de la ubicación de los otros casos en el sector sur – los magos que se ven en los recuerdos de los muggles son empleados de una empresa, una empresa que lleva el nombre de _Springfield_, no saben para que se dedica pero llevaban uniformes de trabajo con ese nombre bordado.

– Pero ¿Cómo lo saben?, ¿si fueron con los que estaban en el hospital muggle? – Preguntó Ginny.

– Si, fueron y se los llevaron a San Mungo, les están dando un tratamiento en un área especial, pero en algunos no ha habido mejora. – Les contestó Sirius, Harry y Ginny suspiraron un poco desalentados. – No dejen que les afecte – les dijo Sirius con seriedad y se detuvo para verlos a los ojos. – un auror debe mantener bien claras sus ideas acerca lo que está a su alcance y lo que no. Eso, es algo que no está a su alcance. Pero lo que sí está a su alcance, es atrapar a esos malditos. – Harry y Ginny asintieron. – Una de las mujeres que estaba en el hospital, era acompañante de uno de los estudiantes muggles que mataron, de los dos que "no se sabe su causa de muerte", – dijo Sirius levantando sus manos para simular las comillas – el otro equipo no pudo obtener todo el recuerdo pero al parecer intentaron abusar de esta mujer y el joven la defendió; lo mataron con un veneno mágico y a ella le borraron la memoria.

– Pero es extraño, si mataron al joven ¿por qué no mataron a la mujer? Además ¿con un veneno?

– No lo sé y si con un veneno, uno que los muggles no pueden detectar. – les dijo Sirius, siguieron avanzando por el parque, ya casi llegaban al otro extremo. – Y de la mujer, tal vez simplemente no les alcanzó el tiempo o… Bueno, esperemos que simplemente no hayan tenido tiempo. Bien creo que yo me voy, tengo que ir a ver cómo están avanzando los del otro equipo. Aunque les diré que se pelean demasiado, me sorprende que ustedes se estén tratando bien, esperaba encontrarlos disgustados – les dijo con una sonrisa, Harry y Ginny se voltearon a ver.

– Bueno, decidimos mantener una tregua para poder cumplir la misión. – Contestó Ginny con un gesto de superioridad, Harry asintió un poco dudoso de la expresión de Ginny.

– Está bien, bueno, me voy, hagan eso y me avisan de lo que encuentren. – Les dijo Sirius mientras se encaminaba a la salida este del parque. Una vez que salió se desapareció en medio de la calle. Harry y Ginny se sobresaltaron por el descaro de Sirius al aparecerse en un lugar tan lleno de muggles.

– ¿A dónde vamos a recoger esa información? – preguntó Ginny. Salieron del parque y se encaminaron sin rumbo fijo.

– No sé si debamos ir nuevamente a la estación de policía. – Le dijo Harry.

Finalmente decidieron ir a la estación de policía y Ginny fue la encargada de obtener la información otra vez. Harry se quedó afuera leyendo el periódico mientras Ginny salía.

– Listo, –le dijo Ginny, cuando llegó a su lado con unos cuantos archivos en los brazos – batallé para conseguir la información, no estaba John, así que tuve que usar unos _confundus_ y duplicar los papeles. – Le dijo a Harry haciendo que éste pusiera los ojos en blanco cuando mencionó a John, caminaron rápidamente para alejarse de la estación y desaparecerse en un callejón. Se fueron al hotel para seguir con la investigación.

* * *

><p>Después de un buen rato de leer y repasar los archivos de los casos de las personas que habían sido atacadas lograron marcar en el mapa las ubicaciones de dónde habían sido encontradas las personas y cadáveres. Todo se concentraba al este de la universidad, cerca del canal Birmingham entre las calles Cannock y Wednesfield. Ginny no paraba de repetir algo.<p>

– Es que estoy segura de haber leído Springfield en algún lado… – decía de manera insistente. Harry se estaba empezando a cansar.

– Ginny, todo se concentra en esta área – le dijo señalando el mapa e ignorando su comentario, Ginny se acercó un tanto resignada por no poder acordarse – Creo que la guarida de los magos debe de estar en estas calles: Cambridge, Grimstone y Water. ¿Si te fijas como es el centro de los ataques? – Ginny se quedó observando, abstraída. – ¿Ginny…?

– ¡Lo tengo! – gritó de manera repentina que asustó a Harry. – ¡Es la calle Cambridge!, está cerca de Cannock Road. Ven – Le dijo Ginny y lo tomó del brazo y se desapareció.

Aparecieron en la calle Cannock, cerca del puente, Ginny caminó rápidamente jalando a Harry de la mano. Él no entendía que quería decir, hasta que llegaron a la esquina de la calle Cambridge y Cannock Road. En la pared de ladrillo había un señalamiento que apuntaba a la cervecería Springfield. Harry se quedó absorto, mientras Ginny lo veía con una gran sonrisa.

Caminaron por la acera hasta llegar a la intersección de la calle Water con la Cambridge, ahí se encontraba un gran arco con verjas de metal. En lo alto se podía leer, _M&B_ _Springfield Brew_. La gran cervecería se veía un poco vacía, había pocos automóviles y camiones de transporte dentro. Pudieron observar a lo lejos algunos trabajadores con overoles. Sin embargo el olor dulzón y embriagante de la cerveza se podía percibir en el aire.

– Eres genial, Ginny. – le dijo Harry admirando la cervecería. Ginny sonrió ante el alago. – Los magos son empleados de esta cervecería.

– Así es.

Decidieron investigar un poco más acerca de la cervecería. Se aparecieron cerca de la librería central de la ciudad para poder mirar los periódicos pasados y ver que podían encontrar acerca de la fábrica de cerveza.

Había algunos periódicos antiguos donde se hablaba de las malas rachas que estaba teniendo la compañía y de la reducción de empleados. Pudieron conseguir información acerca de los turnos de trabajo: empezaban a las cinco de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche, dos turnos. Los ataques se efectuaban después de las nueve y treinta por lo que creyeron conveniente vigilar la salida de los trabajadores del último turno.

Como aun era temprano volvieron al hotel para descansar y prepararse. Ginny tomó el celular de Harry y llamó a Sirius. Le comentó todo lo que habían descubierto en esas horas y que iban a ir a vigilar.

– _No intenten atacar hasta que estén seguros que son ellos. No quiero problemas con James porque atacaron a muggles _–

– De acuerdo Sirius, nosotros nos encargamos. – Ginny colgó y volteó a ver a Harry que se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo. Se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama – ¿Qué pasa?

– Estaba pensando…

– No sabía que lo hacías…– Harry la ignoró.

– Estaba pensando que debemos tener cuidado. Estos magos no tienen escrúpulos… Han hecho mucho daño a personas. – Le dijo sentándose y volteando a ver a Ginny a los ojos.

– ¿Tienes miedo? – le dijo Ginny con seriedad, no había burla en su voz.

– Si, temo que te pase algo. – Le contestó Harry después de un momento de silencio, Ginny apartó la vista y frunció el ceño. – Por eso ten cuidado, no te abalances sin pensar.

– No soy así, despreocúpate. – Le dijo y entró al baño. Harry se quedó un momento viendo la puerta del baño y luego se fue a recostar al sillón. Se quedó dormido al poco tiempo.

_Yo también temo por ti…_ Pensó Ginny mientras se quedaba recargada en la puerta. Salió después de unos minutos y se recostó para tomar una siesta en su cama.

Ginny fue la primera en despertar, cerca de las seis de la tarde, se moría de hambre. Se levantó y tomó algo de ropa para la noche. Entró al baño y se cambió. Cuando acabó de cambiarse se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había dentro del baño. Vestía unos jeans oscuros pegados al cuerpo y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, traía también un top y una chaqueta negras. Se recogió el cabello en una alta coleta. Parecía una espía, una muy atractiva. Se sentía cómoda con la ropa por lo que salió del baño y se acercó a Harry para despertarlo.

Harry abrió los ojos pesadamente y observó a Ginny, se quedó un poco embobado al verla tan sensual. Tragó saliva y se sentó.

– Cámbiate para bajar a cenar al restaurante del hotel – le dijo Ginny, él se quitó la playera. Ella entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, se acercó a una maleta que no habían metido al closet. Harry se rio y se fue al baño.

En la maleta que había ido a ver Ginny, había unas pequeñas bolsas negras, eran provisiones que proporcionaba el Ministerio de Magia a los aurores para misiones largas; Ginny abrió la primera y la revisó. Se escuchó el tintineo de muchas botellitas de cristal que contenían pociones. Eran de todo tipo: Multijugos, reabastecedora de sangre, para limpiar heridas, para crear explosiones, poción para encoger, para hinchar, tónico paralizante, poción para curar quemaduras, poción vigorizante, un frasco con bezoares. Ginny lo cerró y se lo colocó en su cinturón en su espalda. Abrió otra pequeña bolsa la cual contenía artefactos de detección de criaturas mágicas. Lo dejó en su lugar no creyó que los fueran a necesitar. Abrió una pequeña caja, en ella se encontraban unas pequeñas esferas negras. Ginny tomó una, la apretó en su mano y la pelota vibró. Ginny lo colocó en el suelo y por medio de pequeñas luces verdes señaló a Ginny y lanzó otro haz de luz hacia el baño, señalaba a los magos o brujas cerca de ella. Ginny lo guardó en una bolsita de tela y lo colgó de su cinturón. Tomó otros artefactos que les podían servir: como unos omniculares para ver a lo lejos y polvos peruanos de oscuridad instantánea.

Ahora parecía más que nunca una espía equipada. Harry salió del baño completamente vestido. Iba también con ropa oscura y cómoda.

– ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó Harry.

– Si, tenemos que cenar.

– ¿Y te vas a ir así? – le dijo señalando todo lo que traía en su espalda. Ginny sonrió.

– Pues sí – Bajaron al restaurant del hotel y cenaron. Estaban un poco nerviosos por lo que les esperaba. Los comensales del restaurante y las personas que atendían los veían con extrañeza por su vestuario. Sobre todo a Ginny.

Después de cenar salieron y se desaparecieron en un pequeño callejón cerca del hotel. Aparecieron en un pequeño prado que estaba enfrente de la cervecería. Voltearon a los lados y no vieron a nadie cerca, respiraron un poco más tranquilos. Se fueron lo más lejos que pudieron de la cervecería y se recostaron en el pasto viendo la entrada, Ginny le pasó unos omniculares a Harry y se quedaron viendo las puertas de la fábrica.

Eran las ocho con cuarenta, los empleados no tardarían en salir. Ginny colocó unas piedras enfrente de ella formando un pequeño círculo.

– ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Harry en voz baja.

– Voy a utilizar el detector pero si no cubro los haces de luz, nos pueden ver. El detector no traspasa los objetos sólidos. – Harry asintió.

– Después seguiremos la luz para que nos lleve hasta los magos.

– Si.

Esperaron un momento más, cuando faltaba poco para las nueve Ginny apretó el _detector_ y lo colocó en el suelo. Nuevamente haces de luz salieron de él, señalando a Ginny y Harry, pero lanzó siete rayos más con dirección a la cervecería.

– Funciona, y esto nos demuestra que son siete. Me alegro que haya funcionado a una distancia tan lejana. – dijo Harry con satisfacción.

– Es que los detecta a media milla. Es muy útil en parajes solitarios y expediciones a lugares llenos de muggles. – le contestó Ginny.

– Ya salen. – Dijo Harry y tomó sus omniculares. Ginny hizo lo mismo.

De la entrada salían los empleados de su turno, la mayoría se dirigió al sur pero unos cuantos en dirección al puente de Cannock. Ningún haz de luz se desvió de la cervecería: las personas que habían salido no eran magos.

– Tenemos que entrar – le dijo Ginny a Harry con nerviosismo. Harry lo meditó un momento.

– Esperemos un poco más. – le dijo Harry.

Aguardaron cerca de una hora pero nadie más salió de la empresa. Se estaban empezando a desesperar. Ginny no dejaba de voltear a ver el _detector_.

– ¡Mira! – le dijo Ginny a Harry, nuevos haces de luz habían aparecido, en total eran doce magos. Ginny y Harry esperaron a que aparecieran los magos que estaba señalando el detector. Un automóvil se acercó a la entrada de la cervecería y entró. El detector lo señaló, en él iban los magos.

– Tenemos que entrar – le dijo Ginny y se levantó. Harry también se levantó.

– Pero tenemos que avisar a Sirius…

– Llámalo – le urgió Ginny. Harry tomó su celular y le marcó a Sirius. Él no contestó, Harry maldijo y le dejó un mensaje. Esperaba que no fueran a necesitar refuerzos. Se acercaron a una entrada de camiones de carga que se encontraba más próximo a Cannock Road. Ginny abrió la reja con un hechizo y pasaron. No se veía nadie cerca. Volvieron a activar el _detector_ y doce lucecitas salieron del detector señalando la parte del fondo, donde se encontraba del área de producción de la empresa. Caminaron por un área que parecía de embarques. Había algunos camiones que estaban llenos de cerveza, listos para ser repartida y entregada. Conforme se iban acercando al área de producción podían oir el ruido de máquinas y sentir el olor de la cerveza. Subieron a unos puentes que tenía la empresa como segundo piso, ambos iban con la varita en ristre. Se detuvieron en un área de la planta que seguía trabajando: la de embotellado.

– Harry – le dijo Ginny deteniéndolo y señalando las máquinas que estaban llenando de líquidos las botellas – eso no es cerveza, la cerveza que producen aquí es dorada, no oscura – Harry se quedó viendo las botellas. Todas las que estaban siendo llenadas contenían un líquido negro.

Voltearon a ambos lados y al no ver a nadie bajaron a esa área. Ginny tomó una botella y la olió. Harry la imitó. El olor de la sustancia era fuerte y amargo. Harry iba a tomar un poco pero Ginny lo detuvo.

– ¿Estás loco? – Le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, con una mano sostenía la botella que Harry había estado a punto de empinarse, con la otra buscaba algo en su bolsa negra. – ¡Por Merlín, Harry! Con lo buena que es tu madre preparando pociones ¿no te ha enseñado nada? – Harry sólo rio y bajó la botella. Ginny consiguió sacar dos frascos: uno estaba completamente vacío y el otro contenía un montón de piedritas: bezoares.

Ginny introdujo un poco de líquido que estaba en la botella de cerveza en el frasco vacío y luego metió un bezoar: el efecto fue instantáneo, el líquido empezó a burbujear y a aclararse rápidamente hasta que de repente ya no se encontraba nada en la botella. Harry tragó saliva: había estado a punto de envenenarse.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó Harry a Ginny en voz baja.

– Porque Sirius dijo que habían matado a un joven con un veneno. Un veneno que los muggles no conocían y no podían detectar. – Ginny limpió el frasco donde le había demostrado a Harry que la cerveza era un veneno y luego introdujo un poco más. Lo etiquetó con su varita para diferenciarlo y luego lo metió en su bolsa. Harry tomó de la cadera de Ginny el _detector_. Lo agitó y después de que vibrara lo colocó en el suelo. Los haces de luz, además de señalarlos a ellos señaló a los doce magos que se encontraban en la planta: siete se encontraban más adelante y cinco luces señalaban hacía arriba. Harry y Ginny voltearon rápidamente y pudieron ver a cinco magos que los veían recargados en las vallas de seguridad de las plataformas con gestos petulantes.

– Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo uno de ellos mientras jugaba con su varita. Los demás los apuntaban.

* * *

><p>¡Listo el 4!, ya casi acaba la mini-historia, espero les haya gustado toda la trama y los sucesos. Gracias por los reviews a <strong>BLACK(ay lo sé... pero no quería llenarlos de información o aburrir C= ), ginnyp13 (gracias por tu review en cada capítulo!), sole potter (exacto... jajajaja) vicky233P(gracias!), anna12-09(ojalá te halla gustado el capítulo (; ), fatty73(me alegra que te esté gustando).<strong> Espero poder subir el siguiente pronto porque estoy en exámenes y va a ser poquito difícil subirlo pronto but I'll do my best!

FreyaF


	5. Victoria

– Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo uno de ellos mientras jugaba con su varita. Los demás los apuntaban.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron estáticos pensando lo que podían hacer para salir de ahí…

– ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó otro de los magos. Ginny y Harry sólo se le quedaron viendo. – ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

– ¿Qué importa?, de todas maneras van a morir – Dijo el que había hablado primero, bajó dando un salto y cayó cerca de ellos. Ginny no traía su varita en la mano pero Harry sí, sin embargo no había apuntado a nadie. – Aunque tal vez primero juguemos con esta hermosura… – Dijo el mago, mirando a Ginny de arriba hacia abajo.

Harry se enfureció y apretó la varita, de ella salieron chispas rojas. Los magos de la plataforma lanzaron sus hechizos.

– ¡_Reducto_!

– ¡_Diffindo_!

– ¡_Disparare sagitta_!

– ¡_Expulso_!

– ¡_Protego_! –Dijo Harry siendo más rápido y tomó a Ginny de la mano para correr lejos de ahí. Un montón de flechas y hechizos rebotaron en el escudo de Harry y golpearon en todas partes, los magos cayeron cuando el _reducto_ hizo explotar la plataforma donde se encontraban.

– ¡Te he dicho que no dispares flechas, Marks! – Gritó un mago, mientras Ginny y Harry corrían en medio de la confusión.

– ¡Perdón, jefe! Es el único que me sale bien.

Harry y Ginny entraron en otra área donde había grandes depósitos de fermentación. Corrieron hasta alcanzar un parte donde había un cuarto de control. Ginny sacó su varita y Harry la miró.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Si… dejé el detector…

– No te preocupes, estoy seguro que nos encontrarán. Vamos – le dijo Harry con cierta ironía y salieron para hacer frente. Iban entrando los magos que los buscaban. Los ataques comenzaron, Harry y Ginny peleaban contra ellos de manera ágil a pesar de que los superaban en número. Ginny hizo estallar un contenedor y la cerveza hizo que los magos se resbalaran, por lo que Harry y Ginny aprovecharon el momento para desarmarlos e incapacitarlos. Cuando Harry llegó hasta donde estaba el jefe. Le dio una fuerte patada en la cara. Ginny lo jaló.

– ¡No, Harry! Cálmate, recuerda lo que dijo Sirius, no dejes que te afecte – le dijo Ginny un tanto enfadada y nerviosa.

– Se lo merece por lo que te dijo – le dijo Harry colérico aun volteándolo a ver.

– Lo sé pero estoy bien… Ayúdame a atarlos.

Los estaban atando cuando se abrió una de las puertas: los otros magos que estaban se encontraban en la cervecería ya se habían dado cuenta que estaban ahí. Cuando entraron lanzaron hechizos que Harry y Ginny lograron esquivar. Corrieron de nuevo hacia el área de embotellado, Ginny sacó unos frascos de su bolsita. Subieron al segundo piso, en las plataformas y apagaron las luces. Ginny hizo levitar las botellitas y cuando entraron sus oponentes, las hizo estallar justo encima de ellos: tres quedaron incapacitados definitivamente, Ginny había vertido sobre ellos un tónico paralizante y para quitarlo se necesitaba una poción, otros dos se habían quedado a ayudarlos pero cinco los seguían y les lanzaban todo tipo de hechizos. Al estar en el segundo piso fue más difícil que los capturaran, pero no habían podido contrarrestar a los que aun se encontraban atacándolos. Pasaron a un sector de la fábrica donde las plataformas en las que se encontraban se hallaban a una mayor altura y además si había iluminación. Ginny volteó a ver hacia abajo para ver cuántos los seguían, le dio un poco de vértigo al ver que se encontraban a una altura de casi tres pisos. Eran ocho sus oponentes.

– ¡Intentaré apagar las luces! – le dijo Harry y corrió un poco más lejos mientras ella intentaba defenderlos.

De pronto un mago le lanzó un _reducto_ a la plataforma donde se encontraba Ginny haciendo que estallara y ella cayera hasta el área de máquinas. Harry volteó a ver cuando escuchó el grito de Ginny y los golpes que produjo la explosión.

– ¡GINNY!

Harry lanzó un reducto al área de control haciéndola explotar y las luces se apagaron. Los magos encendieron sus varitas para poder ver.

– ¡Búsquenlos!, ¡los quiero vivos! – gritó una voz a lo lejos, Harry bajó lo más silenciosamente que pudo para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Ginny y sin encender su varita no quería que lo localizaran, caminó entre las máquinas hasta que se topó con alguien. La reconoció al instante por su perfume floral, Ginny iba a maldecirlo pero Harry le cubrió la boca y la jaló para esconderse detrás de una de las máquinas.

– Soy yo, vamos creo que sé donde está la salida. – le dijo, Ginny no dijo nada, simplemente lo siguió. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a una de las puertas un hechizo pasó rozando la oreja de Harry; se detuvo.

– ¡_Incendio_! – gritó apuntando hacia donde había salido el hechizo. El mago al que lo lanzó logro esquivarlo y el hechizo cayó sobre un montón de cajas: el incendio se recorrió rápidamente. Harry jaló a Ginny y la llevó a la siguiente área.

– ¡_Fermaportus_! – gritó Harry sellando el lugar donde estaba el incendio y dejando a los magos detrás. Harry pudo sentir como Ginny se sentaba en el suelo. Esa área si tenía iluminación por lo que Harry pudo verla claramente.

Ginny tenía en la sien una gran cortada por la cual fluía gran cantidad de sangre, se estaba agarrando el costado con su brazo izquierdo en el cual se veía un pequeño bulto blanco que sobresalía de su antebrazo: era su hueso, tenía una fractura expuesta de la cual chorreaba sangre. Harry se acercó a ella para intentar auxiliarla, Ginny tosió y escupió un poco de sangre. Harry se paralizó al verla tan mal.

– Ee…estoy…b…bien, vamos – dijo Ginny e intentó levantarse. Harry la empujó con calma para que se sentara. Estaban en un almacén por el cual no se podía entrar por las plataformas y una de las puertas se encontraba selladas por lo que se encontraban a salvo por un momento, al menos en lo que rodeaban sus enemigos. Harry tomó la pequeña bolsa donde Ginny traía algunas pociones. Milagrosamente no se habían quebrado todas. Extrajo el díctamo y lo aplicó en la herida de su sien.

– ¡_Tergeo_! – dijo Harry para quitar la sangre de la cara de Ginny. Ella seguía respirando mal, Harry levantó su playera para ver su costado, tenía un gran cardenal – Creo que te quebraste una costilla y te heriste un pulmón. – Le dijo Harry un poco desesperado, él no era sanador ni sabia curar muchas heridas.

– Que… que alentador, – dijo Ginny con un poco de ironía, estaba pálida – c…cura mi brazo – Le dijo levantándolo pesadamente.

– No sé cómo – Le dijo Harry angustiado.

– Yo… yo te diré como – le dijo Ginny. Bajo las instrucciones de Ginny, Harry fue limpiando la herida con un poco de poción y luego acomodó el hueso haciendo que Ginny gritara.

– ¡Perdón! – le dijo Harry, Ginny negó con la cabeza.

– Estoy bien, aplica más díctamo y luego ponme una férula – Le dijo Ginny en voz muy baja. Harry asintió, le aplicó la esencia de díctamo en la herida y luego:

– ¡_Férula_!

– Dame la bolsa con las pociones – Harry se las pasó y Ginny dio dos tragos a la reabastecedora de sangre y luego a la vigorizante. Al instante su color mejoró. Ella misma apuntó a su costado y utilizó un _episkeyo_ para sanar su costilla, sin embargo aun tenía la herida en su pulmón por lo que no se podía mover muy bien sin hacer un gesto de dolor. – Bien, vámonos – le dijo a Harry, éste la ayudó a levantarse y salieron por una de las puertas del almacén. Pero se detuvieron cuando habían avanzado unos cuantos metros. Los otros magos los estaban esperando. Harry soltó a Ginny y se colocó frente a ella.

– ¿Estás herida, guapa? – le dijo uno de los magos a Ginny, los demás rieron burlonamente.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Harry intentando desviar la atención a él. Uno de los magos se le quedó viendo con curiosidad.

– Yo soy Hendricks, él es Laurent, Moreau, Leroy, Rizzo, Marks, Russo y Solano. – dijo señalando a todos.

– ¡Jefe, no diga nuestros nombres! – exclamó asustado Rizzo. Harry y Hendricks lo ignoraron.

– ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? – preguntó Harry.

– ¿No es obvio?, fabricamos veneno.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ginny poniéndose a un lado de Harry, tenía su brazo derecho ligeramente escondido para que no se viera que traía la varita.

– Para venderlo – dijo Hendricks con calma – es más sencillo el contrabando entre los _muggles_.

– ¿A quién se lo venden?

–Pues a los mejores postores, la verdad no sabemos si lo utilizan contra magos o muggles. Sólo sabemos que es un buen negocio. – le contestó esta vez Leroy. – Creo que ya preguntaron suficiente… – Dijo volteando a ver a Hendricks.

– ¿Y los ataques a los muggles? – Volvió a preguntar Ginny – ¿ustedes los efectuaron?

– Si – contestó sencillamente Moreau, su aspecto era el más escalofriante de todos. – Teníamos que probar el veneno además de divertirnos de alguna manera… – contestó de manera escalofriante.

Ginny se enfureció e intentó adelantarse pero Harry se interpuso en su camino.

– No dejes que te afecte – le dijo en voz muy baja sin despegar la vista del grupo que tenía enfrente. Ginny negó y se puso frente a él, Harry intentó moverla pero ella se negó.

– Saca el polvo – le dijo en voz baja, Harry se quedó quieto sin entender. Pero en el cinturón de Ginny aun quedaba una pequeña bolsa. _Polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea_. – ¡No tienen ningún derecho en hacer eso! – les gritó y Harry hizo como que la jalaba. – ¡Son unos malditos! –Mientras Ginny fingía que forcejeaba con Harry, los magos se reían de ella. De pronto Harry lanzó el polvo y todo quedó a oscuras.

Los magos intentaron de todo tipo de hechizos para poder ver pero no tuvieron éxito, Ginny lanzó unos cuantos _desmaius_ esperando dar en el blanco, Harry tomó a Ginny y se desapareció. La llevó hasta afuera de la fábrica, podían ver como una parte de ella estaba siendo consumida por las llamas. Oyeron ruidos a sus espaldas y voltearon velozmente.

– Somos nosotros – dijo Sirius con la varita en lo alto, iba acompañado de todos los demás aurores que les habían asignado una misión. Ron salió corriendo a ver a Ginny cuando la vio con el brazo en cabestrillo. Los demás corrieron para atrapar a los magos e intentar detener las llamas.

– Vuelvo enseguida – dijo Harry cuando Ron ayudaba a Ginny a caminar. Ella volteó a verlo.

– ¡No! – Harry se le quedó viendo y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

– No te preocupes, volveré enseguida – Ginny frunció el seño preocupada y asintió resignada.

– Ten cuidado – le dijo, Harry la abrazó brevemente y la besó suavemente en los labios, haciendo que Ron abriera los ojos con asombro.

– Lo prometo – le dijo cuando se separó de ella y se fue.

Ron y Ginny se quedaron viendo como los demás se adentraban en la fábrica, Ron aun no salía del shock que había tenido al ver a su mejor amigo besar a su hermana. Ginny volvió a toser, se cubrió la boca con la mano y ésta se llenó de sangre. Ron la guió a la salida de la fábrica.

– Enseguida llegarán sanadores, Sirius les avisó que vinieran por si acaso. –Ginny asintió no se sentía mal, gracias a las pociones que había tomado. A los pocos minutos llegó una ambulancia _muggle_, que se desapareció frente a las rejas y apareció dentro de la empresa. Salieron dos magos y una bruja de ella y se aproximaron a Ron y Ginny. La bruja revisó y curó las heridas y la fractura de Ginny con una rapidez increíble que no tenía nada que envidiar a la señora Pomfrey. Ron al ver que estaba en buenas manos se alejó para entrar a la fábrica.

Algunos aurores salían con unos magos encadenados, Harry llevaba a Hendricks atado y desmayado en una camilla; cuando todos lograron salir, la parte de los depósitos de la empresa estalló, haciendo que los aurores se agacharan y se cubrieran.

Unos se encargaron de cuidar a los traficantes mientras los demás intentaban apagar el incendio. Ginny se unió a ellos. Después de unos minutos lograron apagar las llamas, Harry corrió a ver a Ginny. Al verla completamente curada, respiró más tranquilo.

– Bien hecho – les dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era James Potter que los veía con orgullo y alegría de verlos ilesos.

– Si, uuf – dijo Sirius acercándose a ellos – lo hicieron muy bien, no nos dejaron mucho de donde cortar ahí dentro. – Ginny se le quedó viendo sin entender. – Casi todos estaban desmayados o incapacitados, sólo tuvimos que traerlos afuera para que no se nos fueran a chamuscar. – Le dijo a James, él asintió. Otros aurores empezaron a llegar junto con otros magos del ministerio.

– Bien, Sirius, dile a los novatos que se lleven a estos contrabandistas al ministerio para poder juzgarlos y averiguar quiénes son, aunque tengo una ligera sospecha por unos comunicados que me mandaron los gobiernos de España y Francia, mientras nosot…

– ¡No, James! – Le dijo Sirius con gesto teatral abrazándose a él, James puso un gesto indiferente – No me pidas eso, yo me quiero llevar a los chicos de aquí. ¡Para festejar!, la mayoría logró capturar a alguien en sus respectivas misiones. ¡Y en menos de cinco días! ¡Y solos! – Le decía Sirius zarandeando a James. Éste se soltó.

– ¡Ya entendí! – le dijo con cara de enfado, todos los novatos estaban cerca de ellos escuchando la conversación, la mayoría reía de ver a Sirius y a James discutiendo. James se les quedó viendo a cada uno con calma, se detuvo un poco en Ginny y Harry, luego volteó a ver a Sirius que lo miraba con ojos de perrito y las manos entrelazadas. James suspiró resignado – Está bien, vayan a festejar – Todos los aurores gritaron con júbilo, Sirius era el más feliz, no dejaba de brincar. –PERO, – dijo James en voz alta para que lo escucharan todos – pero los quiero a todos mañana a las ocho para que ayuden con el papele…– Sirius lo volvió a interrumpir.

– Las ocho es muy temprano. – le dijo con voz risueña, James lo volteó a ver exasperado – Mejor a medio día ¿Qué te parece? – En la sien de James una vena empezaba a palpitar de manera muy fuerte, tenía los labios apretados y veía a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados, Padfoot no se inmutó.

– A las ocho y treinta.

– Once.

– Nueve de la mañana.

– Mejor diez, ¿qué tanto es una hora?

– A las nueve y treinta los quiero en el Ministerio, a TODOS, ¿me explico? – Dijo James volteando a ver a Sirius que sonrió. Los demás asintieron.

– ¡NOS VAMOS A TOMAR! – Gritó Sirius con alegría a sus subordinados y todos los siguieron. James se quedó suspirando de forma resignada, mientras los novatos, entre ellos, su hijo, se iban con Sirius.

Sirius los guió a un pub en el centro de la ciudad llamado _el Alquimista_ en la calle Victoria, oculto a los muggles. Todos entraron y se dispusieron a festejar.

– ¡Sirius Black invita! – Gritó Sirius subiéndose a un banquillo para que todos los pudieran oir. No había mucha gente por lo que al llegar los aurores al local el pub se llenó y se percibió un ambiente más agradable. Ron se mantuvo cerca de Harry la mayoría del tiempo, quería preguntarle si algo había pasado entre su hermana y él pero no lograba sacar fuerzas. Después de varios tragos de whisky y algunos de El Elixir, que era la especialidad del bar, Ron olvidó lo que iba a preguntar y se puso a cantar alegremente abrazado de Sirius y otro compañero. Harry se encontraba un poco serio en una parte de la barra observando como Ginny conversaba también con algunas de sus colegas de trabajo. Ella también lo volteaba a ver cada tanto. Sirius se separó de Ron y los chicos cantantes y jaló a Ginny para llevarla con Harry.

– Tuuú, ahiiijado, llévate a Weasley para que dessscanse es la que maás ha, ¡hip!, perdón, es la que maaaás cansada ha de de estar – le dijo y los encaminó a la calle. – Asegurate que dueeerma – les dijo y guiño un ojo. – Ussstedes me entienden ¡hip! ADIÓS – Les dijo y les cerró la puerta en la cara quedándose él adentro del local.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron un momento callados, observando la puerta del local. Luego Harry volteó a ver a Ginny.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó viéndola de arriba abajo, si no fuera porque su ropa era oscura, Harry apostaría que estaba cubierta de sangre.

– Bien– le dijo Ginny levantando su brazo que minutos antes había estado quebrado.

– ¿Y la costilla? –Empezaron a caminar para irse al hotel.

– Ah, también bien. La sanadora me dio un tónico que cura heridas internas pero me dijo que no era nada de cuidado.

– Me alegro, me espanté mucho cuando te vi así…

– Lo sé, pero no era algo por lo que me iba a morir. – le dijo Ginny intentando suavizar la situación. Harry la detuvo y acarició su mejilla suavemente.

– Yo no habría dejado que eso pasara. – Ginny cerró sus ojos ante su contacto.

– Gracias…– Harry abrazó a Ginny y siguieron caminando hasta el hotel.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se quedaron un momento en silencio. Lo que habían pasado en esa misión los había unido… había logrado que se extrañaran y se necesitaran demasiado. La entereza que Ginny había mostrado hacia las actitudes de Harry poco a poco se derrumbó, sentía que ya no quedaba en ella rencor sólo anhelo… anhelo de quererlo y que él la quisiera. Sus inhibiciones estaban bajas por el alcohol, se sentía capaz de todo…

Harry se le quedó viendo un momento bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Deseaba tenerla en sus brazos por siempre, vivir de ella y con ella. Lo que sentía por ella se había multiplicado y profundizado durante su misión…

– Buenas noches, Harry. – le dijo Ginny, un tanto apenada por sus propios pensamientos y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla; Harry se quedó quieto y sorprendido por la apatía de Ginny. La tomó del brazo y la besó acercándola a él por la cintura. Ginny se abalanzó a él haciéndolo chocar con la puerta y aceptando el beso de manera apasionada. Después de unos momentos Harry se separó de ella y se recargó en su frente.

– ¿Cómo estás ahora?, ¿no estás borracha? – le dijo mientras la pegaba más a él. Ginny sonrió.

– Y si lo estuviera ¿qué harías?– Harry rio.

– Lo bueno es que no lo estás. – le contestó y la volvió a besar.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la alcoba y sus prendas se iban quedando en el camino. Cuando llegaron a la recamara, Ginny se separó de Harry haciendo que este la mirara confundido, pero ella simplemente quería quitarle la playera, cuando lo hizo la tiró y con sus manos recorrió los pectorales y el abdomen de él haciendo que se estremeciera, se acercó a él y fue besándolo por su cuello, Harry simplemente temblaba. Ginny volvió a besarlo en los labios y él la cargó en sus brazos para posarla en la cama, se recostó encima de ella, mientras que con su mano derecha empezaba a levantar su blusa. Ginny gimió cuando sintió el contacto de Harry en su piel. Harry, con manos trémulas, logró quitar su blusa y se quedó viéndola un momento. Ginny se veía sumamente atractiva recostada debajo de él, despeinada y sonrojada. Se quedó un poco hipnotizado en la prenda interior de ella: era un hermoso sostén negro de encaje; tragó saliva y se acercó a ella para besar su cuello y recorrer su cuerpo. Ginny con manos temblorosas desabrochó el cinturón de él y luego desabrochó su pantalón. Harry no perdió tiempo y la imitó. Respiraban agitadamente cuando quedaron sólo en ropa interior. Se quedaron un momento besándose lentamente mientras recorrían con sus manos el cuerpo del otro.

Querían grabarse ese momento, querían que fuera especial y maravilloso, Ginny empujó a Harry para poder recostarse sobre él y volver a recorrer su cuello y su pecho. Él acarició su cabello y su espalda, luego volvió a subir lentamente hasta el broche de su sostén. Jugó un momento con él mientras ella lo besaba, luego lo desabrochó y le quitó la prenda. Ginny se sonrojó cuando sintió el contacto de sus senos en el pecho de él. Se abrazó a él, un poco avergonzada. Harry se sentó y acomodó a Ginny encima de él. Le quitó algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro y la miró a los ojos, Ginny vio sus ojos llenos de cariño y calma a pesar del erótico momento que estaban viviendo, luego él la besó; Ginny poco a poco se relajó, Harry sin abrir los ojos empezó a bajar por su cuello y su pecho, Ginny soltaba pequeños gemidos y se estremecía. Harry recorrió con sus labios los pechos de ella, simplemente memorizando su aroma, su tersura, su tacto. La volvió a recostar y jaló la sabana para poder cubrirse ambos. Se siguieron besando un momento más, después de todo no tenían prisa, el tiempo estaba detenido en ese momento, jugar a besarse y desnudarse era solamente el preámbulo, el prólogo de la historia de amor que estaban haciendo en ese instante, en esa cama, bajo las sabanas. Harry volvió a bajar por su cuerpo besándolo y mordiéndolo, hasta que llegó a su braga, la tomó con una mano y sus dientes y la deslizó. Después él se deshizo de su bóxer. Se recostó suavemente sobre Ginny y se le quedó viendo. Ginny pasó sus manos por su cabello y acarició un momento su mejilla, en su semblante se veía el deseo, lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo con pasión, para darle a entender que lo deseaba y justo en ese momento Harry se unió a ella como uno solo.

No dijeron nada, no hacía falta, siguieron besándose mientras disfrutaban esa nueva sensación, después de todo era nuevo para ambos; doloroso al principio para ella, pero después idílico y paradisíaco. Poco a poco el calor entre ellos fue subiendo, sus movimientos se hicieron más intensos, sintieron como sus músculos se tensaban, que el aire no les alcanzaba y llegaban a un estado de placer glorioso, apasionado, sublime, casi insoportable, en éxtasis... Harry cayó exhausto sobre Ginny, ella se abrazó a él como si de ello dependiera su vida. Temblaban pero en sus caras no cabía la sonrisa.

Se habían entregado con amor y locura, pasión y ternura, con pudor y lujuria… Habían sido uno solo, entregado por primera vez y eso los uniría para siempre.

Harry se recostó sobre su espalda y posó a Ginny sobre su pecho, ambos seguían respirando entrecortadamente. Harry rio un poco por nervios, Ginny lo volteó a ver también con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Harry besó su frente y la abrazó, se separó y volteó a verla con gran regocijo en su mirada.

– Eras virgen, ¿verdad? – A Ginny se le borró un poco la sonrisa, bajó la mirada y asintió, Harry volvió a reír. – No lo puedo creer, Ginny, sólo has sido mía...

Ginny se recostó de lado y Harry la abrazó por su cintura, no tardó en dormirse, por lo que no pudo ver la lágrima que corría por la mejilla de Ginny…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos, pensó en todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, sonrió cuando el recuerdo de Ginny y él llegó a su mente. Se sentó y se estiró; Ginny ya no estaba con él en la cama. Se paró y se puso su bóxer y su pantalón, fue hasta el baño y tocó la puerta, nadie respondió. Abrió la puerta pero no se encontraba nadie adentro. Camino hasta la sala, tal vez Ginny lo estaba esperando con el desayuno, pero no. En la habitación sólo se encontraba él. Se extrañó y fue a la cama para buscar una nota o recado de parte de ella, fue entonces que noto la puerta del closet abierta: la ropa de Ginny no se encontraba.<p>

Harry se quedó un momento viendo su maleta… No entendía porque se había ido. Se sentó un momento en la cama mientras pensaba.

– Tal vez…tal vez se fue al ministerio. – se dijo con voz que intentaba sonar segura. Se arregló e hizo sus maletas y partió hacia el ministerio.

Cuando llegó al cuartel, todos se encontraban trabajando, buscó con la mirada a Ginny pero no la pudo encontrar, se empezó a preocupar, fue entonces que vio a su padre hablando con Sirius y otro auror.

– Qué bueno que llegas Harry, ven tenemos que hablar acerca de lo transcurrido en tu misión con Weasley. – le dijo James y se fueron a su despacho, Harry pudo notar como su padrino lo observaba de reojo. – Hicieron un gran caos en la fábrica anoche, quedó completamente quemada, – le dijo James de forma despreocupada mientras se acercaban a su despacho, iba firmando unos cuantos pergaminos en un sujetapapeles de madera– creo que no va a poder trabajar de nuevo, pero los muggles están felices, el dinero de la aseguradora les permite hacer otras cosas, algunos de los magos son de aquí y otros son de Francia o España así que tendrán que ser juzgados allá, pero pasa, después hablaremos de eso – le dijo cuando llegaron al despacho, cerró la puerta tras él y volteó a verlo con preocupación. – Siéntate.

Harry se sentó en una silla que estaba delante a su escritorio, James lo rodeó y se sentó frente a él. Se quedó un momento pensativo y luego habló.

– ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Ginny? – Le preguntó con calma y desazón. Harry se sonrojó un poco.

– ¿D-de qué hablas?

– Quiero saber que pasó entre tú y Ginny Weasley durante esa misión. – Le dijo simplemente James. Harry sonrió.

– Bueno, pues ella y yo… supongo que… creo que…

– Harry… – le dijo James empezando a desesperarse. Harry se rio con nervios.

– Pues primero, ella no me tragaba pero luego de varios días logre que me quisiera y ayer… – La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más pronunciada al igual que su sonrojo. – Ayer hicimos el amor…

James se le quedó viendo con fijeza y suspicacia.

– Harry, hijo, dime la verdad, – le dijo inclinándose sobre el escritorio y hablando en voz más baja. – ¿no la forzaste?

Harry se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta e indignación. Se paró de pronto haciendo que la silla se cayera.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡DE MÍ!– Le gritó colérico recargándose en el escritorio para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

– Pues porque está mañana Ginny Weasley vino a presentar su renuncia. – le dijo Sirius, detrás de él, recargado en la puerta.

* * *

><p>N.A. -Sin comentarios, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, espero que halla sido dulce... -Sólo gracias por los reviews a <strong>ginnyp13(gracias de veras! me anima mucho que leas cada capitulo de mi mini-historia)<strong>**, fatty73(gracias! por cada review =D ), Florencia(ay ya se U-U y para colmo también exposiciones grrr jeje), ginalore28(me alegra que hayas vuelto! jeje no te preocupes a veces aunque queramos dejar reviews no se puede por una cosa u otra jeje espero te guste este capi!), sole potter (si verdad? tambien siento que los descubrieron muy pronto pero no se me ocurría que mas poner jajajaja), ScAr-PotterMaLfoy(me alegro mucho! siento que esta medio pobre la historia jeje pero me alegra que te guste jeje).**

El próximo capítulo es el final, espero les halla agradado. Pensaré que puedo escribir aunque confesaré que no tengo idea! jaja Un beso.

FreyaF


	6. Contigo aprendí

Ginny se encontraba recostada en su cama, viendo el techo. Por momentos, unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero su cara no mostraba tristeza. Estaba enfadada y más que enfadada con aquel patán, era consigo misma. Había traicionado sus propias ideas. Había roto sus juramentos y promesas… Aquél maldito había logrado lo que se había propuesto. Se odiaba por haberse dejado llevar…

Y lo peor es que seguía enamorada de él…

* * *

><p>– ¡Por favor, papá! ¡Tengo que ir a verla, a hablar con ella! – le decía Harry enfadado y desesperado a James. Éste lo volteó a ver con severidad.<p>

– Vamos Prongs, el chico debe de ir a disculparse, Ginny es un gran prospecto de mujer o ¿quieres que se acabe casando con una cualquiera? O ¡peor!, ¿Que no se case? – le dijo Sirius medio en broma. Harry y James lo voltearon a ver con escepticismo.

– Harry, sólo te estoy pidiendo que la busques en la hora de comida, sólo faltan menos de tres horas, mientras ayuda en el trabajo. – le dijo James.

– Pero...

– Nada de _pero_, vete a trabajar. Y deja de verme así, yo no fui quien se acostó borracho con Ginny Weasley. – le dijo James con enfado y en un tono que no admitía replicas. Harry se puso rojo del coraje pero no dijo nada, asintió y salió del despacho de James, dando un portazo.

– ¿Por qué haces eso? – le dijo Sirius también un poco enfadado.

– Créeme que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Si Harry se presenta ahorita en casa de Ginny, ella es capaz de matarlo, lo mejor es que la deje tranquilizarse unos momentos. Además esto ayuda a Harry a que piense lo que le va a decir… – Terminó James con un poco de duda. Sin embargo después de pensarlo unos momentos, Sirius asintió dándole la razón.

Harry caminó por el cuartel y se dirigió al área de oficinas. Entró a la que le pertenecía y cerró dando un portazo. Compartía esa oficina con Ron, pero él no se encontraba. Lo cual agradeció, lo más probable es que supiera que su hermana había renunciado y le iba a preguntar que había pasado en Wolverhampton. Se sentó en su escritorio y observó los reportes que tenía que llenar de la misión. Se recargó y cerró los ojos.

No entendía que había pasado, la razón de Ginny para irse. Era verdad que estaban un poco embriagados, pero no lo suficiente para no poder pensar y reflexionar lo que estaban haciendo. Él sentía que ni siquiera había sido brusco, torpe tal vez un poco pero, era porque también era su primera vez… No comprendía…

Se estiró y volteó a ver el techo. Aun recordaba perfectamente el cuerpo de Ginny y las sensaciones de rozarlo y cuando ella acariciaba el suyo, simplemente había sido hermoso. Cerró los ojos; había estado con ella de una manera que hacia un tiempo había soñado, se habían entregado, por amor… O al menos así había sido para él… Aunque claro, seguramente también para ella, ya que la consideraba una dama y la clara muestra de eso era que también había sido su primera vez.

Pero… ¿Y si ella no le volvía a hablar?, ¿si ahora definitivamente lo ignoraba?, ¿si nunca la volvía a ver ni oir su nombre de sus labios?

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Abrió los ojos sorprendido: ¡estaba llorando!, ni siquiera por Clío, su última novia, había llorado.

No lloraba por qué no volviera a tocar el cuerpo de la pelirroja, ni siquiera por qué tal vez no volvería a besarla, lloraba por algo que se acababa de dar cuenta: Lloraba por que la amaba, la amaba tanto que se sentía morir de sólo pensar en que ella lo estaba odiando en esos momentos y porque… Porque nunca se lo dijo. Porque cuando la sentía completamente suya entre sus brazos, no le había dicho cuanto la amaba, no le había dicho cuanto tiempo había soñado con esos momentos. Soltó un sollozo; ahora entendía por qué ella se había ido… no habían sido sinceros. No le había dicho cuanto la quería, al menos no con palabras.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta, Harry se limpió las lágrimas, pero quien tocó no espero respuesta y abrió la puerta. Era Hermione y tenía un semblante sumamente enojado.

– ¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a Ginny? – le dijo plantándose frente a él. Harry la vio unos segundos y la mirada de enfado de Hermione disminuyó un poco. Él agachó la cabeza. – Harry, ¿Qué pasó?

– ¿Qué versión quieres, corta o larga? – le dijo Harry intentando parecer altanero.

– No estoy para juegos Harry, Ginny también es mi amiga. – Harry volvió a agachar la mirada.

– Me acosté con ella.

– ¿Qué?, pero, ¿cómo? – Harry la volteó a ver alzando las cejas, Hermione se sonrojó un poco – bueno es obvio que se cómo, pero entonces ¿por qué renunc…?– Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa – ¡Harry!, ¿la forzas…?

– ¡¿Por qué todos piensan eso de mí? – Le gritó Harry enfadado – ¡También fue mi primera vez! ¿Ok?, nunca lo había hecho con alguien, ¡Nunca!, si había experimentado un poco, pero – Harry se sonrojó al igual que Hermione al oírlo decir eso. – pero… pero nunca había llegado a tanto… Porque nunca había amado a alguien lo suficiente…

Se callaron por un momento, Hermione con cara de preocupación y tristeza y Harry con un gran sufrimiento en su semblante. Ella se sentó frente a él.

– ¿Qué pasó, Harry? – le preguntó Hermione, con calma.

Harry le comentó todo lo que había sucedido en la misión y la verdad de que la quería hacia ya algún tiempo. Le platicó todo, explicándole los besos de ella, sus actitudes. Todo. Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento.

– Harry, Ginny te quiere desde siempre, desde que te conoce, sólo que… Bueno, no sé realmente porque cambió tanto. Sólo sé que todos estos años se ha mentido a sí misma, le miente a su corazón diciéndole que no te quiere. Pero la conozco y sé que en el fondo te ama. Sin embargo no sé porque se haya alejado de ti después de lo de anoche. Tal vez esté confundida por que la dijiste que la amabas o… ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry cuando vio que torcía su boca en un gesto frustración y enfado.

– Es que… en realidad no se lo dije. – le contestó Harry en voz baja.

– ¡¿Qué? pero Harry… ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qu…?

– Pues ¡no sé! Simplemente de pronto estábamos en la alcoba, desnud…

– Sin detalles por favor. – Le dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y levantando las manos

– Bueno, PASÓ y luego… luego…

– ¿Qué?

– Es que me di cuenta que era virgen. Y pues, no sé, me alegré, no podía creer que había sido nuestra primera vez… Y se lo dije…– Hermione se le quedó viendo sin entender.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? – le dijo un poco sonrojada, no podía creer que estuviera hablando de esto con Harry.

– Pues… eso… que no podía creer que había sido el primero. – Hermione lo observó unos momentos con incredulidad. – Perdón.

– ¿Perdón? ¿A mí?, ¡a Ella, Harry! ¡Tienes que pedirle perdón a Ella! –Le gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie indignada – ¿Tienes una ligera idea de lo que ella está pensando de Ti en este preciso momento?

– Pues…

– ¡Cállate!, –Le dijo Hermione con gran enfado, caminaba por su despacho lanzando gritos, Harry se sentía una basura con los regaños de ella. – Harry, ¡pensó que te habías aprovechado de ella! O que acaso ¿no recuerdas cómo te encantaba jugar con las chicas en Hogwarts?, ¿crees que ella sabe que eras virgen? – Harry abrió la boca – déjame terminar; para ella fue su primera vez pero no sabe de ti, lo más probable es que esté pensando que fue una más en tu larga lista de conquistas. Levántate, – le dijo y caminó a la puerta, Harry se levantó y se detuvo cuando recordó que tenía que llenar los reportes. – ¿Qué pasa?

– Tengo que llenar estos reportes… – Hermione se mordió el labio, su gen responsable estaba regañándola por dejar el trabajo.

– Bien, te ayudo pero luego nos vamos al departamento de Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ginny se encontraba dándose una ducha. Llevaba un poco más de media hora bajo el chorro del agua, dejando que el agua se llevara sus últimas lágrimas, las últimas lágrimas que derramaría por él, por su estupidez. Salió y se vistió con una de las pijamas que habían comprado con Layla, no traía muchos ánimos de cambiarse y mucho menos de salir, ya mañana empezaría a buscar trabajo. Se recostó en su cama, sentía que al menos ese día tenía el derecho de sentirse mal… Después de todo llevaba un buen rato llorando y fingiendo que no lo hacía. Ya mañana fingiría… Disfrazaría su dolor y saldría adelante, lo olvidaría costara lo que costara.<p>

* * *

><p>– Si no te equivocaras tanto ya habríamos acabado – le decía Hermione a Harry apurándolo a terminar los reportes.<p>

– Ya sé, hago lo mejor que puedo. – le contestó Harry sin despegar la vista de los pergaminos.

Faltaba poco más de media hora para la hora de comida cuando terminaron de llenar los reportes; Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la salida del cuartel.

– Eh, ¡Harry!, ¡Hermione! ¿A dónde van? – les gritó Sirius, saliendo de una de los cubos de combate.

– Shh, no grites, te va a oir mi papá.

– Vas con Ginny ¿cierto?

– Si porque ya acabé los reportes.

– Ah, bien en realidad yo si te iba a dejar ir aunque no los hubieras acabado. – le dijo Sirius en forma cómplice. – No te preocupes yo te cubro. – le dijo y Hermione rio. – ¡No me importa que tengan cosas que hacer, vayan a conseguirme un pastelito _fondant_ de chocolate!, – les gritó sorprendiéndolos, pero luego tuvieron que aguantar la risa – ¡Aunque tengan que ir a Francia, pero lo quiero YA! – los chicos salieron asintiendo mientras Sirius se quedaba con cara de fingido enfado.

Salieron del Ministerio y se aparecieron cerca del departamento de Ginny.

Ginny estaba viendo que había en su refrigerador para comer, más que tener hambre, sabía que tenía que comer, cuando tocaron la puerta. Se quedó un momento quieta observándola. Volvieron a tocar.

– Ginny, ¡ábreme! Soy Hermione – se oyó desde el otro lado. Ginny suspiró y se dirigió a paso lento a la puerta, se observó en un pequeño espejo antes de abrir, se encontraba un poco ojerosa, pero el hechizo que se había aplicado para que sus ojos lucieran menos hinchados había funcionado. Se alisó un poco el cabello y abrió la puerta.

Frente a ella estaba Harry. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero él la detuvo.

– Por favor, espera. Necesito hablar contigo.

– Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. –Le contestó Ginny con la voz fría y sin voltear a verlo. Harry empujó la puerta un poco más hasta que Ginny cedió. Ella retrocedió enfadada y Harry entró al departamento.

_No lo arruines, Harry. _Pensó Hermione cuando observó como Harry entraba al departamento, se encaminó para salir del edificio.

Dentro del departamento se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Ginny ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Harry. Él se quedó viéndola con tristeza. Tomó aire para hablar pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

– ¿A qué vienes, Potter? No tenemos NADA de qué hablar ¿o acaso quieres algo más de mi? – le dijo Ginny volteando a verlo con gran enfado.

– Ginny, por favor…

– Por favor ¿qué?, ¿no fue lo qué esperabas?

– No, Ginny…

– Eres un miserable –le dijo, malinterpretando su respuesta – ¡VETE, HARRY! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – Le gritó Ginny yendo hacia la puerta. Pero Harry la agarró del brazo para detenerla. – ¡Suéltame!, ¿Qué más quieres de mi? – le gritó con desesperación en la cara mientras lo empujaba con su mano libre, sin embargo no pudo soltarse.

– ¡Sólo quiero que me escuches!

– ¿Para qué? – le dijo Ginny todavía intentando soltarse. Harry se acercó al sillón y la soltó haciendo que ella cayera ahí. Ella lo volteó a ver con gran enfado. Se hincó frente a ella y la tomó de las manos fuertemente. Se quedó un momento viendo sus manos.

– Ginny, lo que pasó anoche… – volteó a verla a los ojos. – Lo que pasó anoche fue lo más maravilloso que he hecho en mi vida. – Le dijo Harry volteando a verla con una sonrisa boba – Aun no puedo creerlo… –Ginny lo vio enfadada y con las lágrimas empezando a acumularse en sus ojos. – Pero no te dije muchas cosas anoche… Por ejemplo, también fue mi primera vez, Ginny.

Ella se le quedó viendo con un poco de sorpresa. Y escepticismo.

– ¿En serio, esperas que me lo crea?

– Es que es verdad. – Ginny se levantó y se alejó de él.

– ¡No me mienta más!, no sé qué pretendes ahora, pero no voy a caer en tu juego.

– ¡No estoy jugando! , nunca jugaría contigo. – le dijo Harry siguiéndola.

– No te creo, ya deja de mentirme, ya obtuviste lo que querías, ya déjame en paz, por favor. – suplicó Ginny con tristeza.

– No, Ginny es verdad, fue nuestra primera vez y fue por amor. – Ginny lo volteó a ver con esperanza en la mirada – Te amo, Ginny. Te amo desde hace años, te amo por ser una mujer excepcional y maravillosa y porque siempre supiste hacerme sentir apenado cuando cometía errores. Porque eres fuerte y admirable. Porque contigo me siento completo. Por favor, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, por ayer simplemente habernos acostado sin haber hablado. – Harry la abrazó. Ginny se quedó un momento quieta.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – le preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

– Por supuesto y no me arrepiento de lo demás, sólo de eso. Y de haber sido un poco soberbio y arrogante con mi comentario. Además sino no estaría aquí contigo, Te amo, te juro que no te quise lastimar. Por favor perdónam…

Pero Ginny no lo dejó terminar, lo besó con la misma pasión del día anterior. Con locura, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Harry le correspondió y se sintió encender cuando Ginny metió sus manos por debajo de su playera y lo empujó a su habitación.

De pronto se encontraba en la cama de Ginny con ella encima de él, peleando con la poca ropa que les quedaba puesta. Cambió de posición para poder estar sobre ella, cuando sintió que sólo quedaban en ropa interior, se levantó y la observó.

– Espera, ¿estás segura? – le dijo con la voz agitada. Ginny pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y lo jaló para besarlo con deseo. Harry se estremeció y apretó a Ginny bajo él al acercarse lo más posible a su cuerpo.

– Si, Harry, ya entendí. Yo también te amo y estoy sumamente encantada de haberme entregado a ti, porque ahora sé que fue nuestra primera vez… – Harry sonrió – Fue error de los dos por no hablar antes, perdón y perdóname. – Harry negó con la cabeza.

– No tienes porque pedir perdón. – Ginny lo besó brevemente en los labios y rio encantada.

– Aun así, perdón y grac…– Pero Harry no la dejó terminar, ya había sido bastante plática.

La besó con vehemencia y ella le correspondió con apasionamiento. Se desnudaron y fue entonces que Harry entró de nuevo en ella. La besaba pero se separaba para decirle que la amaba, ella sólo sonreía y le contestaba con un _yo a ti_ apresurado; si la primera vez había sido maravillosa, su segunda vez fue más pasional, habían aprendido algunos detalles y los estaban explotando en ese momento. Harry se sentía delirar cuando Ginny lo empujaba y era ella quien se recostaba sobre él. Los movimientos de ella simplemente lo enloquecían, la tomaba de sus caderas y se aferraba a ella. Ginny se sentía completamente desinhibida y plena en los fuertes brazos de él. Cuando estaban en la parte final de su erótico juego, Harry se separó un momento de ella y la volteó a ver con una sonrisa. Ginny se acercó a él preocupada.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Es que antes de seguir, quiero preguntarte algo. – Ginny se quedó un poco seria y preocupada. Asintió y se le quedó viendo con curiosidad. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

A Ginny se le iluminó la mirada y lo abrazó haciendo que Harry cayera, se quedó un momento sobre su pecho antes de contestar.

– Por supuesto que sí tonto, ni creas que te voy a dejar ir después de todo lo que me has hecho.

– Me alegro, porque no me iba a separar nunca de ti. – le contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa y acariciando su espalda. Ginny lo volvió a besar y se acomodó sobre él, Harry simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que estaba haciendo SU pelirroja sobre él. Simplemente sus movimientos eran fascinantes, quería que siguiera pero al mismo tiempo que se detuviera, era casi insoportable.

Terminaros exhaustos y complacidos, Ginny se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Harry respirando con dificultad. Harry acariciaba su espalda y besaba su frente. Después de unos minutos de tranquilizarse Ginny lo volteó a ver.

– Te amo, pequeña – le dijo Harry, antes de que ella hablara.

– Yo a ti. También te amo mucho, Harry. – Se quedaron un momento callados. – ¿Crees que debemos volver al ministerio?

– No, hay que quedarnos todo el día a hacer el amor. – Le dijo acomodándola debajo de él. Ginny rio.

– Por mi ¡encantada!, pero creo que debo recuperar mi empleo.

– No te preocupes, mi padre no te despedirá a menos que no vuelvas en unos tres días.

– ¿Espera qué me lleves de vuelta?

– Tal vez, – le dijo Harry empezando a besar su cuello – pero más bien espera que me perdones por ser yo tan idiota y vuelvas conmigo.

– Que tonto eres, si nunca había andado contigo. – Harry iba a bajando por su pecho.

– Bueno, es un decir. – le dijo sin dejar de hacer su tarea. Ginny intentó empujarlo pero Harry tomó sus manos y las aprisionó por encima de su cabeza. – ¿Quieres que me detenga? – le pregunto besando su cuello y por detrás de su oreja, Ginny gimió un poco y luego rio.

– No… es decir, Si, pero espera un poco quiero seguir hablando. – Le dijo y Harry riendo la soltó y se recostó a un lado de ella. – Gracias.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por esperarme a mí… Por amarme, pero sobre por que contigo aprendí a perdonar.

– De nada – le dijo Harry y la besó con ternura.

* * *

><p>Wooooow! ¡Lo siento por tardar tanto! Es que con tantos trabajos en la escuela y en el trabajo ni tiempo para escribir el capítulo, lo he hecho en dos días, y por lo mismo, no me ha gustado mucho pero lo que quiero es acabarlo, para quitarme la presión jajaja, lo sé suena ridículo. Traigo en mente un epílogo que involucraría a los merodeadores pero tendrán que esperarme un tiempo, con tantas cosas ni me inspiraba para escribir. Bueno besos y gracias a todos por leerlo, agregarlo a sus favoritos, dejarle un review. En serio muuuchas gracias, me fascinaba tener siempre correos avisándome jajaja.<p>

Gracias a** ginnyp13**,** BLACK**,** sole potter**,** fatty73**,** Karla123**,** Florencia **y** ginalore28**. Espero que si halla superado las expectativas. Los quiero.

FreyaF


	7. AlcoholLujuria, mala combinación

Eran las 9 de la mañana del domingo en Godric's Hollow, había bastante quietud por lo mismo además del calor por la estación de verano. En la mansión Potter la mayoría de los residentes se habían levantado excepto la pequeña Layla que aprovechaba al máximo sus veranos para poder levantarse lo más tarde posible.

En la cocina, Lily y James Potter preparaban el desayuno entre juegos y besos, mientras arriba su hijo Harry se duchaba.

– ¿Tu sabes qué trae Harry? – le preguntó Lily a James mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura.

– Novia, eso trae. – le dijo James con una sonrisa. Lily rio pero volvió a hablar.

– Pero ¿quién es? Además ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho? ¡Soy su madre! – dijo indignada Lily.

– No lo sé, pregúntaselo a él. – Le dijo James mientras servía jugo de calabaza en unos vasos. Lily lo siguió e insistió.

– Ay vamos, claro que sabes, ¿es Ginny? – Le preguntó en voz baja, Lily. James le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Lily se acercó y James la jaló para besarla.

– Ya te lo dirá, tenga paciencia, señora Potter – le dijo James cuando se separó de ella. Lily iba a decir algo pero en eso entró Harry con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Buenos días, familia! – Gritó con ánimo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, detrás de él iba Layla con su pequeña Terrier de Norwich, en brazos, ambos traían cara de sueño y enojo.

– Buenos días – respondieron al unísono James y Lily. Layla se sentó y bajó a su pequeña perra, ella se recargó en la mesa con cara de sueño. Harry, James y Lily acercaron el desayuno.

– ¿Por qué tan feliz, cariño? – le preguntó Lily a Harry.

– Pues porque… Bueno, tengo que darles una noticia. – les dijo con aire de superioridad. James rio por lo bajo. Lily se le quedó viendo con curiosidad y Layla simplemente lo ignoró y se sirvió el desayuno. – Ya tengo novia.

– No me digas – dijeron James y Layla por lo bajo, luego rieron. Lily se quedó esperando que siguiera hablando pero Harry se dispuso a desayunar.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? – preguntó Lily.

– Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría traerla para presentarla formalmente. – dijo Harry, Lily se le quedó viendo con alegría y sorpresa.

– Entonces, ¿tu noviazgo es algo serio? – Harry sólo asintió ya que estaba dando un trago a su jugo. Layla y James volvieron a reír por lo bajo, Harry los ignoró. – Me alegro por ti hijo, pero dime quién es. – Insistió Lily acariciando la mano de su hijo.

– Es Ginny, Ginny Weasley – le dijo Harry con mirada soñadora y un poco sonrojado, Layla y James volvieron a reír.

– ¡Me alegro por ti, cariño! – le dijo Lily a Harry mientras le daba un abrazo, Harry rio levemente. Luego se separó y le dijo seria – Ginny es una gran chica, así que cuídala mucho, no encontrarás a nadie mejor que ella.

Siguieron desayunando mientras Harry le contaba a su madre como habían pasado algunas cosas en su misión en Wolverhampton; Layla y James escuchaban algunas partes, pero la verdad era que ellos ya se habían enterado de su relación. James aun no sabía si debía estar enojado con Harry debido a que, el día que había renunciado Ginny, Harry se había ido del trabajo antes de la hora de comida y no había llegado a dormir a la casa. James no supo que pensar, tal vez su hijo se encontraba en un bar ahogándose en alcohol o "ahogándose" con los besos de una mujer… No fue hasta el día siguiente que Harry y Ginny llegaron tomados de la mano y muy felices. Para todos en el cuartel fue una sorpresa verlos como novios, sobre todo habiendo visto muchas veces sus peleas. Sirius parecía más feliz incluso que James y Harry, no paraba de dar brincos y cantar canciones inventadas de amor. Ron se encontraba un poco sorprendido pero feliz que su hermana y su mejor amigo pudieran estar juntos. Hermione también sonrió cuando se enteró de que sus mejores amigos hubieran podido arreglar sus diferencias. Así que esa noche los cuatro y Layla habían salido a cenar para festejar, aunque no tardó en pegarse Sirius a pesar de que James le había dicho que tenían una junta en el Ministerio.

Sólo faltaba hacerlo oficial en ambas familias. Harry ya había ido a la casa de los Weasley, obligado principalmente por Ron; la señora y el señor Weasley se encontraban muy sorprendidos de que su hija tuviera una relación tan repentinamente y sobre todo con Harry, a quien consideraban como hijo, pero que tenían entendido que su hija no lo quería. La señora Weasley había planeado una cena para ellos y la familia Potter, pero Harry le comentó que sus padres aun no se enteraban de que Ginny era su novia.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó la señora Weasley mientras servía más té. Dejó la tetera y volteó a ver Harry con una mirada fría – ¿Qué acaso no quieres que se enteren?

– No es eso, señora Weasley…

– Entonces, ¿te da vergüenza que sepan quién es tu novia?

– ¡Por supuesto que no, señora Weasley! yo…

Los señores Weasley rieron y Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. La señora Weasley le acarició la mejilla a Harry y le sonrió con gran dulzura.

– Estoy bromeando cariño, es que simplemente no puedo creer que seas el novio de mi hija.

Harry respiró tranquilo y luego rio mientras Ginny le daba un leve abrazo.

– Yo tampoco me lo creo, señora Weasley, su hija me hizo desvelarme muchas noches al pensar que nunca me querría. – Ginny se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada mientras sonreía, los señores Weasley también sonrieron.

– En ese caso, tienes nuestra aprobación para ser su novio, me alegra mucho que seas tú el novio de mi hija. – dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa.

Así que Harry terminó de desayunar y partió al apartamento de Ginny, mientras sus padres pensaban que podían servir para la cena, Layla se fue a su cuarto a dormir un rato más.

– Ay James, me alegra mucho que la novia de Harry sea Ginny, es una niña maravillosa, es casi como otra hija.

– Lo sé, siempre ha formado parte de la familia y más aun cuando Layla la conoció, fue como otro modelo a seguir. – Lily sonrió. Iba a decir algo más pero en eso entró Sirius por la puerta del patio, junto a él entraron Remus con el pequeño Teddy.

– Buenos días – dijo Sirius y se dejó caer en un silla del comedor, la pequeña Terrier de Layla se acercó a saludarlo dando pequeños brinquitos, Sirius lo acarició distraídamente.

Remus entró y saludó a sus amigos, Lily tomó al pequeño Teddy en sus brazos.

– Buenos días, Remus, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó James dándole un abrazo leve, Lily le hacía cosquillas a Teddy haciendo que su cabello cambiara de color.

– Muy bien, ya sabes, disfrutando las vacaciones.

– ¿Y Dora?, ¿Por qué no vino? – preguntó Lily sentándose en el comedor, cerca de Sirius.

– Salió con su madre de compras y aproveché para secuestrar a Remus y Teddy – contestó Sirius con una sonrisa. James y Remus rieron.

– Quería pasar a saludarlos, – dijo Remus – ¿Dónde están Layla y Harry?

– Layla subió a dormir y Harry salió con su novia. – Sirius se irguió como si lo hubieran picado con un alfiler.

– ¿Segura, Lily?, es decir ¿hoy si llegó a dormir?, ¿no se quedó de nuevo en casa de Gi…? ¡Auch! – exclamó cuando James le golpeó en la cabeza, Remus rio nervioso, Lily se quedó un momento seria, la verdad es que ella no sabía que Harry se había quedado en casa de Ginny la noche que no había llegado a dormir a Godric's Hollow, James le había dicho que se había ido a la casa de Sirius. Hasta ahora podía atar unos cuantos cabos sueltos. Entrecerró sus ojos esmeraldas volteando a ver a su esposo y a Sirius.

– Claro que llegó a dormir, ¿Qué insinúas, Sirius? – le preguntó con ligera frialdad, Sirius paseó los ojos nervioso por la habitación.

– Nada, amor, nada, de seguro viene con resaca – intentó aligerar la situación James, volteó a ver a Remus pidiendo ayuda y luego a Sirius como regañándolo. – Sakura, ve despierta a Layla – le dijo James a la pequeña Terrier que salió corriendo de la cocina rumbo a la habitación de Layla.

La cocina se quedó un poco silenciosa, Lily volteó a ver a Sirius con perspicacia y éste le devolvió una mirada que pretendía ser inocente. Le pasó al pequeño Teddy a James y se dirigió a servir té.

– Por cierto, Remus, ¿cómo van con la compra de su casa en Hogsmeade? – preguntó James mientras acomodaba a Teddy en sus brazos.

– Pues bien, supongo, la próxima semana firmamos el contrato.

– Oh, eso es maravilloso Remus, me alegro mucho por ustedes – dijo Lily mientras Layla entraba a la cocina seguida de su cachorra. Iba todavía en pijama pero un poco más arreglada al oir que había visitas. Sonrió a sus tíos.

– Buenos días – dijo y se dirigió a Teddy para cargarlo. Éste extendió sus pequeñas manitas y sonrió cuando la vio. Luego besó en la mejilla a Remus y a Sirius.

– Cada día te pareces más a tu madre, Layla. – Dijo Remus con una sonrisa cálida. Layla le devolvió la sonrisa y salió al patio junto con Teddy y Sakura para sentarse a la sombra del gran roble que había afuera.

– Eso me recuerda… – dijo Sirius con una mirada soñadora hacia sus amigos. – Es tan parecida la historia de Ginny y Harry a la de ustedes, ¿no creen? – les dijo a James y Lily quienes sonrieron, luego los cuatro soltaron una carcajada.

– Si precisamente, eso estaba pensando Sirius…

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Hogwarts, más de veinte años atrás.

James caminaba nervioso en el vestíbulo, mientras se arreglaba lo mejor posible su vestimenta, peinado, todo. Sirius y Remus se encontraban cerca de él, viéndolo pasear frente a ellos, Peter se encontraba cumpliendo un castigo con McGonagall. Se encontraban en su último año escolar y finalmente James había invitado a salir a Lily Evans, después de un par de meses de llevarse mejor. Iban a Hogsmeade, después de seis años de no soportarlo, Lily había aceptado salir con él, ni ella podía creérselo.

– ¡Ya relájate, James! Me estas poniendo nervioso a mi también – le espetó Sirius mientras se alisaba el cabello. Remus rio por lo bajo. Los tres iban a salir con unas Gryffindor. Sirius con una hermosa rubia menor que él, llamada Anne, en plan de conquista, y Remus con una castaña de su mismo curso, Becca, simplemente como amigos, bueno, quizá no tanto. Aunque los tres eran unos conquistadores y tenían gran experiencia seduciendo, James se encontraba sudando.

– ¿Y si no viene? O peor, ¿si lo arruino? – dijo observando a sus amigos, que rieron al ver su cara que estaba ligeramente verde – ¡No se rían, estoy hablando en serio!

– No te reconozco amigo – le dijo Sirius acercándose y tomándolo de los hombros, James lo volteó a ver – ¿Quién anotó un tanto asombroso aun con cinco jugadores de Slytherin en el camino en el último partido de Quidditch?

– Yo – dijo James sin ponerle mucha atención.

– ¿Quién logró que una chica dos años mayor saliera con él hace dos años?

– Yo – dijo James más en tono de pregunta que de respuesta.

– ¿Quién presentó sus TIMO'S con resaca y los aprobó?

– Yo… Y ustedes – dijo James con una ligera sonrisa al recordar. Remus también sonrió y luego habló en voz baja.

– ¿Quién se convirtió en un animago ilegal para ayudarme con mi "pequeño problema peludo"? – Sirius sonrió con agradecimiento.

– Nosotros – dijo James señalándose a él y Sirius, con más seguridad que antes.

– Así es amigo, ¿quién hizo un maravilloso trío con las hermanas Vandersteen la semana pasada? – James y Remus lo voltearon a ver con los ojos muy abiertos – no, espera, ese fui yo. – Dijo Sirius con una mirada soñadora. Remus y James se sonrojaron y voltearon hacia las escaleras esperando a sus citas, mientras negaban con la cabeza. – Como sea, espero hayas captado mi punto, Prongs.

– Si… Gracias amigos. – les dijo James con una sonrisa a sus compañeros de curso. Una rubia despampanante pasó rápidamente cerca de ellos y besó muy apasionadamente a Sirius quien la abrazó y luego de separarse se despidió de sus amigos y se encaminaron a Hogsmeade, poco después se apareció Becca, la cita de Remus, quien también se despidió con un "suerte". James se quedó esperando a Lily, un tanto nervioso. A los pocos minutos llegó ella, estaba hermosa. James se le quedó viendo mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo. Como eran los últimos días de calor, estaban a finales de Septiembre, Lily iba con un precioso vestido blanco con pequeños detalles en rojo, su cabello suelto y una ligera sonrisa y un sonrojo al ver a James, también muy guapo. James se apresuró a alcanzarla al final de las escaleras, le sonrió. Luego se aclaró la garganta.

– Estás hermosa – le dijo con una sonrisa. El sonrojo de ella se pronunció aun más.

– Gracias. – Pasaron gran parte del día platicando mientras paseaban por las calles de Hogsmeade, no les importó que las señalaran ni se sorprendieran de verlos juntos. Poco después comieron juntos en las Tres Escobas donde intentaron ignorar los susurros y miradas que les dedicaban.

Después de esa primera cita, muchas más prosiguieron y en Abril, James decidió finalmente declarársele a Lily, la cual aceptó gustosa ser su novia, fueron la comidilla del colegio durante ese último año. Concluyeron sus estudios y ellos siguieron saliendo mientras entraban a diferentes academias, James a la de Aurores y Lily a la de enseñanza.

Caminaban por un parque en Londres casi un año después de su primera cita. James vivía cerca de ahí, había decidido comprar un departamento para poder llegar más rápido a la Academia de Aurores. James iba con camisa verde y jeans, mientras que Lily vestía un hermoso vestido azul.

– ¿Cómo está Sirius? Hace bastante que no lo veo. – preguntó Lily, mientras caminaba del brazo de James, éste volteó a ver el cielo nublado.

– Bien, aunque últimamente tiene más problemas con su "familia". Ya sabes, la herencia – dijo James, mientras un trueno se escuchaba a lo lejos. Lily suspiró.

– Pobre, él siempre dijo que no le importaba si no le dejaban nada y su madre va y le deja todo.

– Lo sé, por eso sus otros familiares están sobre él, como si hubiera falsificado el testamento de su madre, es increíble lo que hace el dinero. Wow, está empezando a llover. – dijo James y abrazó a Lily, cuando la lluvia arreció James guió a Lily a su departamento. Antes de entrar al edificio de departamentos cerca del callejón Diagon, James besó a Lily bajó la lluvia y ella le devolvió el beso con pasión. Subieron al departamento de James en el cuarto piso y entre juegos y besos decidieron hacer la cena. A ambos les encantaba la cocina, al final de la cena terminaron bebiendo vino tinto y se sentaron en el sofá a conversar.

– Me alegra mucho que hayas venido Lily, últimamente no te podía ver tanto tiempo seguido – le dijo James, mientras se acercaba y acariciaba su mejilla, Lily se sonrojó.

– Lo sé, me acostumbré a verte diario en el colegio que ahora me es muy difícil no tenerte de compañero de clases.

– Ya sé, antes Sirius se burlaba que no ponía atención por estar viéndote pero ahora me molesta diciendo que pienso mucho en ti – Lily rio – y tiene razón, pero es que – le dijo mientras se acercaba más y le apartaba un mechón de cabello – te quiero tanto Lily… – le dijo y la besó con ternura. Lily lo abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras el recorría su espalda. Se separaron después de un rato y siguieron conversando, o al menos Lily intentó que siguieran conversando ya que James le hacía cosquillas o le robaba besos; después de un rato Lily decidió irse, el vino la había mareado un poco y sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas. James la acompañó a la puerta pero no la abrió.

– No te vayas…– le dijo mientras ella se recargaba en la puerta y bajaba la mirada, sonreía pero se encontraba nerviosa estando solos en el apartamento de James. James se acercó a Lily y la besó, ella al principio intentó que el beso fuera dulce pero poco a poco James se pegó más a ella contagiándola de su deseo. Respiró con dificultad cuando James empezó a acariciar sus muslos por encima del vestido, ella se separó e intentó decir algo pero no pudo. Siempre había intentado mantener su pasión a raya pero al parecer esta noche no se iba a escapar.

Lily respiró con dificultad mientras James empezó a besar su cuello, ella lo abrazó y acarició su espalda, poco a poco, con manos temblorosas abrió la camisa de él. James soltó un pequeño gruñido y luego atacó los labios de Lily. Ella se sorprendió pero luego respondió con gran intensidad. No supo cómo, pero de pronto se encontraban en la alcoba del moreno. Lily observó la gran cama de éste que se encontraba impecable y se sonrojó, James besaba su cuello bajando un tirante con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su muslo lentamente subiendo su vestido. Lily gimió, intentó hablar de nuevo pero James la volvió a besar. Se encontraba indecisa y no sabía cómo decírselo. Quería continuar, ¡Claro que quería!, pero… Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que su primera vez fuera así, antes de casarse, sabía que era un poco tonto pero su madre la había criado de esa manera. Además nunca había hablado de esto con James. Con todo el dolor de su… su pasión, alejó a James quien la volteó a ver un poco confundido.

– James, yo… – se detuvo no sabía cómo continuar. Se acomodó el tirante de su vestido – yo… yo nunca lo he hecho…– le dijo en voz queda. James se le quedó viendo y luego sonrió.

– Lo sé, hermosa y te prometo ser cuidadoso. – Le dijo James con la voz cargada de deseo. Lily se quedó quieta, observándolo confusa.

– Es que no se si quiero hacerlo ahora, James. – Éste volvió a sonreír y la beso. Lily lo apartó con brusquedad de ella. James frunció el seño.

– Por supuesto que quieres, Lily, estás temblando de deseo, igual que yo. – Le dijo James con cierto enojo, Lily se le quedó viendo entre enfadada y avergonzada. – Vamos Lily, te deseo y tu a mí, por favor. – le dijo y se inclinó a besar su cuello. Ella se alejó de él con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Entonces, ¿esto es lo único que querías? – le preguntó Lily con enojo, no pensaba bien, el alcohol que corría por sus venas la estaba confundiendo. – ¿Sólo por esto has sido mi novio?

James se le quedó viendo un poco frustrado, el también se encontraba un poco borracho.

– Si claro, Lily, sólo por esto te he aguantado todo este tiempo – le dijo con gran ironía en la voz, Lily se quedó tan sorprendida que no se movió. – ¡Por supuesto que…!

Pero Lily no lo dejó terminar, le dio una gran bofetada y salió corriendo del apartamento de James, llorando a mares. James intentó seguirla pero no la pudo alcanzar, la buscó pero no pudo encontrarla, decidió volver a su apartamento esperando que volviera, pero ella no apareció. Se quedó pensando toda la noche intentando entenderla, también iba a ser su primera vez, no entendía porque se había puesto tan dramática, él se lo había dicho, ¿o no?

James se quedó viendo el techo de su apartamento mientras comprendía su error, había sido muy brusco con ella, sólo se había dejado llevar por la lujuria, ella le había dicho que no sabía si quería hacerlo… No ahora… Se dio un golpe en la cabeza y se levantó para volver a buscarla. Aunque no tenía ni idea de donde se podía encontrar.

Lily se encontraba en un motel cerca de la casa de sus padres, su primera opción había sido ir con ellos pero no había querido asustarlos con ese problema, se habría ido al apartamento que compartía con su compañera Evelyn de la Academia de Enseñanza pero había preferido estar sola. Para llorar… Maldito Potter, así que lo único que quería era acostarse con ella… Pero… Pero ¡es que no podía ser verdad!, el último año que habían pasado había sido maravilloso, James la trataba como una reina, siempre tan caballeroso, tan tierno, tan… tan respetuoso. Tal vez era que se había cansado de andar con alguien tan remilgada, tan mojigata… Soltó un sollozo… Ni siquiera sabía si esa era su primera vez para él… ¡Maldito Potter!

James no acudió a la academia de Aurores para esperar a que Lily llegara a la Academia de Enseñanza esa mañana, tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle que la… ¡Sí! La amaba sin ella no iba a poder vivir, demonios, ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota? Anoche se había comportado como un completo y absurdo ¡Sirius!, es decir, ¡imbécil!... Evelyn le comentó que Lily no había llegado al departamento, James le comentó que habían discutido, ella rio y le dio ánimos, le prestó la llave de su apartamento para que la fuera a esperar. Después de desayunar de manera apresurada en un restaurante muggle se dirigió al departamento de las chicas. Subió hasta el sexto piso del edificio de manera desganada y abrió la puerta del departamento. Se quedó un momento viéndolo, era un lindo apartamento, las chicas lo habían decorado de manera muy femenina, se dirigió a la nevera y buscó que podía comer. De pronto escuchó una puerta. Se asomó y por poco se atraganta con la manzana que acababa de morder por lo que vio. Lily estaba saliendo del baño sólo con una toalla anudada alrededor de su cuerpo empapado, las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo, sus piernas su pecho, su cabello, lo hipnotizaban al verla de esa manera tan sensual. James se quedó tan perplejo que la manzana cayó y rodó llamando la atención de Lily.

Ella volteó hacia la nevera y lo vio con esa mirada de perplejidad y deseo, se sonrojó. Se quedaron viendo unos momentos luego Lily habló.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo y se acomodó la toalla, James carraspeó y se obligó a verla a la cara. Cerró la nevera y caminó hasta estar cerca de Lily.

– Quiero hablar contigo.

– Bien, si lo que vienes es a pedirme que sea tu put…

– ¡No, Lily! – Le dijo James un poco desesperado – Lily, ayer tu y yo estábamos borrachos, – Lily alzó las cejas como diciendo que era obvio – me exalté, quería… – James se sonrojó – hacerlo contigo, Lily, quiero compartir m primera vez, contigo. Sólo contigo.

Lily lo miro un poco confundida… ¿James estaba diciendo que… que era virgen? ¿Igual que ella?

– Te amo, Lily…

Lily se quedó hecha una pieza, por primera vez le había dicho que la amaba. James continuó con su monólogo.

– Te amo, como nunca pensé amar a alguien, quiero compartir muchos años contigo, la vida si me aceptas; si me pides que no lo hagamos hasta que tú estés lista, lo aceptaré. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo para amarte y hacerte feliz.

Lily se le quedó viendo y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, James también sonrió y se acercó a ella y la abrazó tímidamente.

– Yo también te amo, James – le dijo mientras se separaba un poco de él. Él le separó un mechón mojado de la cara y se acercó a besarla con ternura. Se separaron lentamente – No puedo creer esto…

– Eres todo para mí, pelirroja… – le dijo James, y luego se alejó de ella y le sonrió un poco sonrojado – ahora vístete por favor, que se me va a parar…– tragó saliva – el corazón.

Lily soltó una risa nerviosa y se encaminó a su cuarto.

Todo estaba bien entre ellos, ahora lo entendía, tenían que hablar un poco más acerca de lo que querían en la vida antes de dar ese paso tan importante y otros más. Aunque se contuvieron todo lo posible había veces que los besos y las caricias iban más allá de lo imaginado, sin embargo siempre sabían cuando parar.

Al cumplir un año de relación de novios, James le dio a Lily un gran regalo: le pidió su mano. Se encontraban sumamente emocionados por poder llevar su relación a otro nivel. Se amaban y con el paso de los años ese amor no hizo más que incrementarse.

* * *

><p>– La relación de mi hijo con Ginny Weasley me recuerda sobre todo nuestro error por el alcohol. – Dijo James y Lily asintió aunque un poco confusa. No sabía que tenía que ver su hijo + Ginny + Alcohol, pero prefirió no preguntar.<p>

– Así es – dijo Sirius recargado en la mesa y sonriendo, volteó a ver a sus amigos y luego a la pequeña Layla y Teddy afuera. – Pero estamos aquí y eso es lo que importa.

* * *

><p>¡Lo prometido es deuda! Espero les guste este epílogo planeaba meter más a los merodeadores pero lo que quería era subirlo =)<p>

FreyaF


	8. Nueva Familia

Harry había llegado temprano a casa de Ginny, ella ya se encontraba vestida para salir a pasear con él.

– ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Harry se le quedó viendo, estaba vestida muy casual, incluso cómoda. Traía unos jeans y unos zapatos bajos, además de una blusa azul muy fresca. Harry sonrió con una idea en mente.

– ¿Te parece que hagamos un picnic y en la noche cenemos con mi familia?

–Sí, me gusta la idea. Pero ¿a dónde iríamos?

– No lo sé, pero primero hay que ver que podemos cocinar. – Se acercó a la cocina para inspeccionar la alacena de Ginny, así como su nevera. Ella también era fanática de los electrodomésticos muggles.

– Ups, – Ginny sonrió con nerviosismo – es que no tengo nada de despensa. No he hecho las compras.

– Bueno en ese caso, vamos a comprar víveres y así podemos preparar algo. – Ginny sonrió y asintió. Salieron a varios centros comerciales muggles y varios lugares del mundo mágico, para Ginny fue una experiencia extraña, Harry no iba como acompañante empujando el carrito de compras sino que aportaba sus ideas y también elegía algunos productos para cocinar él. Una afición que Ginny no conocía de él.

– Mi madre nos enseñó de pequeños a Layla y a mí, decía que aunque éramos magos muchas veces la magia no nos ayudaría, así que nos instruyó en varias tareas muggles. Y me sirvió bastante para Hogwarts porque era muy bueno cuando me tocaban castigos de limpieza sin magia. – Los dos rieron.

– Yo sé cocinar, ya sabes…– empezó Ginny.

– Sí, eres una Weasley – ambos rieron.

– Ajá, pero no cocino como muggle, creo que yo me quemaría si lo intentara.

– No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré, aunque no sé en qué te ayudaría… – Dijo Harry, un poco intrigado.

– No importa, yo creo que será divertido, así que me encantaría que me enseñaras.

Terminaron de realizar las compras y se dirigieron al apartamento de Ginny para poder realizar unos cuantos emparedados dulces y salados y algunos bocadillos. Ambos eran buenos en la cocina por lo que pasaron un rato ameno preparando la comida y jugando. Al final, Harry convocó una canasta y se llevaron todos los bocadillos ahí.

Decidieron ir a un parque muy bonito lleno de árboles y un gran lago con patos y gansos, Harry escogió un lugar muy acogedor con bastante sombra de un gran sauce, Ginny convocó una manta de cuadros, algo que había visto muy clásico entre los muggles cuando realizaban picnics. Harry rio y se sentó en ella, se acomodaron y conversaron largo rato. Poco después que tuvieron hambre empezaron a comer acompañado de una botella de vino que Harry había llevado.

– Harry… No estoy muy acostumbrada a tomar.

– No te preocupes este vino no es muy fuerte, incluso es un poco dulce, creo que te gustará, tal vez no al primer trago pero después… – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Ah sí? – le preguntó Ginny de manera coqueta y le quitó la botella de las manos y acercó sus labios a los de Harry. – ¿Pretende emborracharme, señor Potter? – Harry sonrió y la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más a él.

–En efecto, señorita Weasley, la quiero emborrachar – le susurró Harry al oído. Ginny se removió. – para después hacer… usted ya sabe qué.

Ginny rio. – No veo porque, – le dijo y luego lo besó con pasión – no hace falta emborracharme para eso…

– Tienes razón… – Le dijo Harry y se siguieron besando por un rato, pero después al ver que había familias en el parque decidieron dejar esas escenas para lugares más privados y comenzaron a comer. Después de comer y pasar un rato muy ameno, decidieron que lo mejor era que cada quien se fuera a su casa para alistarse para la cena en la casa de la familia Potter.

– Dime a qué hora pasó por ti, bonita. – le dijo Harry cuando estaban frente a la puerta del apartamento de Ginny. Ella se quedó pensando.

– ¿A qué hora es la cena? – preguntó Ginny viendo su reloj: eran las 5:29 pm.

–Es a las 8 pm., ¿te parece que esté aquí a las 7, pequeña?

– Ven antes, a las siete menos quince – le dijo Ginny, Harry sonrió.

– Está bien, aquí estaré. – le dijo y Ginny se acercó a él para darle un beso rápido, pero Harry la jaló hacia él y le robó un beso muy apasionado. Ginny lo aceptó con gusto, luego le sonrió y entró a su apartamento. Harry se fue a Godric's Hollow, con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>7:23 pm.<p>

Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro por su apartamento, llevaba puesto una bata de seda roja que se pegaba a su cuerpo, su cabello ya estaba peinado de manera muy linda, un recogido que terminaba en varios mechones sueltos y para sorpresa de Harry, un poco rizados por medio de una poción, además ya estaba maquillada de manera muy sencilla pero no por eso menos hermosa. Harry la observaba de arriba abajo mientras pasaba frente a él. Ginny pasaba con varios zapatos, vestidos y accesorios. Él ya estaba vestido como muggle de manera muy elegante, llevaba un traje sastre en color gris con una camisa verde.

– Harry, ¡ayúdame! No sé que ponerme – le dijo Ginny dejando la ropa en la cama y la observó mientras se mordía una uña. Harry rio por lo bajo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, le dio un leve beso en el cuello.

– Amor, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?, ya conoces a mi familia, no te van a juzgar por lo que te pongas.

– Si, ya lo sé, pero nunca como tu novia. – Le dijo Ginny mientras se acomodaba en el amplio pecho de Harry y acariciaba sus brazos. Harry se abrazó más a ella.

– Te ves hermosa con todo, ponte el vestido con el que te sientas más cómoda. – Le dijo Harry mientras le daba otro beso en el cuello. Ginny observó los vestidos, la verdad es que todos eran hermosos, los había comprado con Harry y Layla antes de la misión. Pero había uno en especial que le encantaba, era color crema, sin tirantes y tenía un grueso listón en la cintura color púrpura, tenía un amplio vuelo y en la parte baja tenía muchas mariposas púrpuras a juego con el listón. Se separó de Harry y lo tomó, se colocó frente al espejo y se imaginó con él. Harry se acercó a ella y le colocó en el cabello una peineta. Era pequeña y terminaba en una mariposa llena de brillantes. Ginny abrió los ojos con asombro, esa peineta en forma de mariposa la había visto con Layla mientras estaban de compras. Le había encantado desde el primer momento que la había visto.

– ¿Cómo…?

– ¿Cómo lo supe?, bueno es que cuando te la pusiste en el cabello tus ojos brillaron de una manera muy hermosa, – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojado – así que te la compré pero no había podido dártela.

Ginny saltó muy emocionada a sus brazos. – ¡Gracias, Harry me encanta! – Se separó y le dio un beso, al que Harry respondió con emoción, de pronto se encontraba desabrochando su bata por lo que Ginny se alejó de él, ella se llevó su ropa y se encerró en el baño. Harry rio. – No entres – Harry volvió a reír, se sentó en la cama, para esperarla. Ginny no tardó mucho dentro, y según Harry la espera valió la pena.

De la cabeza a los pies, Ginny lucía perfecta. Llevaba unos tacones altísimos color púrpura, su vestido que era precioso, lucía divino en el cuerpo escultural de Ginny, traía unos zarcillos y un collar con pequeñas piedras púrpura. Y lucía con gran orgullo la peineta que Harry le había regalado.

– Te ves… absolutamente preciosa, Ginny. – le dijo Harry embobado observándola con una gran sonrisa. Ginny se sonrojó levemente lo cual le dio un aspecto muy coqueto y dulce a su cara. – ¿Nos vamos?

– Sí y gracias.

Partieron hacía Godric's Hollow donde los esperaba los Potter. Al llegar a la puerta Ginny detuvo a Harry.

–Espera… – dijo y lo tomó del brazo, Harry le sonrió, ella respiró profundamente – ¿cómo estoy?

– Te ves preciosa, tranquila. ¿Vamos? – le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. Ginny volvió a respirar profundamente, luego sonrió a Harry y asintió. Él abrió la puerta de la casa.

La mansión Potter era una amplia casa de cuatro habitaciones, cuatro baños, una cocina espaciosa, el elegante comedor, la sala y un amplio estudio para James y Lily, aunque Ginny conocía a la familia bastante bien, la casa era un completo misterio aunque lo que pudo notar cuando entró al recibidor es que era muy cálida, acogedora y amplia, estaba pintada en colores dorados y rojos, como buenos Gryffindor's, tenía un inmaculado piso de madera clara y varias pinturas de paisajes en las paredes así como varios floreros llenos de rosas, ásteres, margaritas que invadían la sala de un dulce aroma floral.

– Tu casa es… hermosa – dijo Ginny maravillada por la exquisitez del lugar.

– Gracias – contestó Lily, entrando al recibidor, Ginny sonrió un poco nerviosa, Lily se acercó y la abrazó, Lily traía puesto un vestido café muy brillante – Hola linda, ¿cómo estás?

– Muy bien, Lily, es decir…

– No, no sigue diciéndome Lily, por favor, Ginny. – le dijo Lily, Harry rio levemente y Ginny asintió un poco sonrojada. – Pasen a la sala, ya casi esta lista la cena.

Harry guió a Ginny a la sala, donde estaba la pequeña Sakura, la Terrier de Norwich que pertenecía a Layla extendida de una manera muy extraña, frente a la chimenea encendida por pura estética, por medio de un hechizo no calentaba la casa, parecía un tapete de oso porque sus patas traseras estaban extendidas hacia atrás. En cuanto vio a Harry se levantó y brincó para saludarlo, luego se quedó viendo a Ginny con la cabeza un poco ladeada.

– Vaya, no te ladró – dijo Harry con sorpresa.

– Es que Ginny es parte de la familia – dijo Layla mientras entraba a la sala, iba ataviada con un vestido azul oscuro, le daba una apariencia muy formal y mayor. Sonrió a Harry y al igual que Lily, abrazó con mucho cariño a Ginny. – ¡Me encanta tu vestido! – ambas rieron.

– Claro que te encanta, ¡tú lo elegiste! – volvieron a reír. Se sentaron en los formidables sillones color crema que estaban cerca de la chimenea, la pequeña Sakura se volvió a extender como un tapete frente a Layla. Harry tomó la mano de Ginny. – ¿Ladra siempre? – preguntó Ginny señalando a la pequeña Sakura.

– Pues sí, es muy protectora, normalmente suelta unos ladridos o gruñidos a cualquiera que entra a la casa, excepto ya sabes a Sirius, Dora, Remus y Teddy. Incluso a Ron que venía todo el verano le ladraba, pero también él le jugaba muchas bromas, a Hermione sólo la primera vez que vino le ladró. Pero a ti ni un solo ladrido.

– Es que sabe que la amo. – dijo Harry plantándole un beso en la mejilla, Ginny se sonrojó. Layla sonrió ante la escena, luego James abrió la puerta que conducía al comedor.

– Buenas noches – dijo con voz solemne y Ginny se paró rápidamente del sillón y jaló a Harry. – Hola Weasley, ¿qué está haciendo en mi casa a estas horas? – Lily salió tras de él y le dio un codazo. El también llevaba puesto un pantalón y una camisa roja. Se veía tan formal como los demás integrantes de su familia, Ginny respiró tranquila de haber elegido un vestido muy elegante para la cena con la familia de su novio, todos lucían muy bien vestidos.

– Te dije que te comportaras. – le dijo Lily a forma de regañina. James sonrió y se acercó a saludar a Ginny.

– Estoy jugando, Ginny, ¿cómo te encuentras? – le dijo James con una sonrisa bondadosa.

– Muy bien, James, gracias. – dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada.

– Me alegro, bueno la cena está servida pasemos al comedor, por favor. – dijo James.

Harry encaminó a Ginny al comedor y al entrar, el delicioso aroma de comida los invadió, Harry de manera muy caballerosa acompañó a Ginny hasta su asiento, lo mismo hizo James con Lily y Layla. En la mesa había una exquisita variedad de platillos. Lily y James empezaron a servir por medio de magia en los platos que todos tenían enfrente. Empezaron a cenar de manera tranquila y conversando de los temas del día. Cuando se iba a servir el postre, Sirius entró a la cocina por la entrada trasera.

– ¡Empezaron sin mí! – gritó y los señaló como si hubieran cometido un gran crimen. Layla, Ginny y Harry rieron, James negó con la cabeza y Lily rodó los ojos. Sirius se acercó y se sentó a un lado de Layla, luego se sirvió lo que quedaba de comida. Iba muy elegante pero un poco desaliñado. Lily no pasó eso por alto.

– Te dijimos que llegaras aquí directo y por lo que veo, – le dijo señalando su cabello y su camisa – ya te pasaste por otra fiesta ¿o no?

– ¡Lily! – Dijo indignadísimo, por lo que todos volvieron a reír – ¿cómo puedes creer eso?, yo me vine directo para acá, solo llegué…

– Una hora tarde… – dijo James revisando el reloj.

– Bueno, bueno, no fue tanto…– dijo pero Lily lo siguió viendo con frialdad – mejor brindemos por la razón por la cual nos encontramos aquí – dijo y se paró con su copa de vino tan súbitamente que tiro otra copa en la mesa. – _Fregotego_, _Reparo_.

– Tienes razón padrino. – Dijo Harry y se paró para dar un discurso, por lo que Sirius se sentó. Harry tomó aire y luego tomó su copa, volteó a ver todos los integrantes de su familia y por último a Ginny, ella le sonrió. – Hace varios años conocí a una niña, pelirroja y muy pequeña, en aquel entonces lo único que pensé es que era la niña más bonita que había visto, después cuando me gradué de Hogwarts, lo que más deseé en ese momento fue tenerla a mi lado, después de varios años al fin esa pelirroja ha decidido ser mi novia, lo cual me ha convertido en el hombre más feliz. Familia, quiero presentarles a Ginny, formalmente como mi novia, quien al fin decidió aceptarme. Por favor, alcen sus copas en su honor y brinden para darle la bienvenida a la familia. – Todos alzaron sus copas y sonriendo dijeron:

– Bienvenida a la familia, Ginny. – Ginny no podía estar más contenta, después de sentarse Harry le dio un leve beso, después de tan solemne brindis, comieron el postre. Sirius se comportó muy bien debido a que Lily le lanzaba miradas cuando parecía empezar a jugar o bromear. Poco después de terminar el postre pasaron a la sala para poder tomar té y café, además de seguir conversando. James, Sirius y Harry terminaron conversando sobre problemas del ministerio, mientras que Lily, Layla y Ginny conversaban de otras trivialidades. Después del brindis no se había sentido nerviosa, conocía a la familia de Harry, todos ellos la querían, al parecer la consideraban una persona muy buena para Harry. Siendo franca con ella misma, sabía que había exagerado sobre cómo se comportarían los Potter, simplemente era parte de la familia.

Pasado un rato Ginny le hizo una señal a Harry para irse, la verdad es que se encontraba cansada.

– Yo me retiro, – dijo Ginny levantándose y Harry la siguió – muchísimas gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa, también quiero agradecerles por aceptarme de manera tan cálida cómo la novia de Harry.

– Sabes que te queremos como si fueras una hija…– dijo James.

– Y ahora más que andas con mi ahijado – dijo James y dio un fuerte abrazo a los dos muchachos.

– Así es, querida y ahora sólo les pedimos que lleven su noviazgo con calma y se conozcan más. – dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

– Así será, mamá, bueno voy a acompañar a Ginny a su apartamento.

– Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches, y Harry – dijo James cuando Ginny ya había salido por la puerta – vuelve temprano.

– Sí, papá, vuelvo enseguida.

Harry y Ginny se aparecieron cerca de los apartamentos donde Ginny vivía, aun no era medianoche por lo que decidieron dar una vuelta en una plaza que estaba ahí.

–Y bien, ¿cómo te sentiste? – le preguntó Harry a Ginny mientras la abrazaba. Ginny rio.

– Estaba nerviosa sin razón, no es por nada pero tu familia, me adora.

– Claro que sí, pero recuerda que yo te amo.

– Y yo a ti – le dijo Ginny y se detuvo para poder besar a Harry con calma. Harry acarició su espalda y al sentir que estaba fría decidió que lo mejor era que caminaran al apartamento de Ginny. Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Ginny, ella se quedó un poco inquieta en la puerta, luego volteó a ver a Harry.

– ¿No me vas a dejar pasar? – preguntó Harry, y Ginny le sonrió.

– Es que me quedé pensando lo que dijo Lily – Harry se le quedó viendo un momento, su madre les había aconsejado prudencia, que se conocieran, calma respecto a su noviazgo – además…

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry.

– Es que, bueno, lo hemos estado haciendo sin protección, Harry.

– ¿Protección? ¿De qué?, ¿un hechizo anti-ruido? ya sabes para que no se oigan tus g…

– ¡Harry!

– Sí, gritos como ese – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, Ginny le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

– No, tonto, me refiero a que podemos quedar embarazados. – Harry empalideció un poco.

– Lo siento, tienes razón. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

– Pues puedo comprar ingredientes para hacer una poción anticonceptiva o comprarla ya hecha.

– Y… – Harry enrojeció un poco – ¿dónde las venden?

– No sé, Harry, supongo que en donde venden los ingredientes o en alguna farmacia del mundo mágico. – Dijo Ginny, también un poco roja. Luego volteó a ver a Harry. – ¡Ya, Harry! Me da pena hablar contigo de esto. – le dijo y se refugió en su pecho. Harry soltó una risa nerviosa y la abrazó.

– No tiene por qué, Ginny, creo que nos estamos comportando de una manera muy madura ¿no crees? – Ginny simplemente asintió. – Bien, viendo que no voy conseguir nada creo que lo mejor será que me vaya o me podría ganar la tentación. – Ginny se separó de él y le sonrió de manera coqueta – Ginny…

– Si, lo siento, está bien te veo mañana, en el trabajo. – le dijo Ginny y se acercó para besarlo, ambos intentaron que el beso fuera dulce, pero poco a poco Harry bajó su mano por la espalda de Ginny y ella fue metiendo sus manos en su cabello, haciendo más profundo el beso. Cuando Harry puso su mano en el trasero de Ginny, ella se separó de él. – Sí, creo que es mejor que te vayas. Te amo.

– Yo a ti – Ginny le dio un beso suave y cerró la puerta.

Harry se quedó recargado en la puerta. La deseaba, quería hacerlo con ella. Si tan solo pudiera… Y de pronto una sonrisa surgió en su cara.

* * *

><p>Ginny se quedó un momento caminando por el apartamento, se sentía muy tranquila y feliz, de verdad que su relación con Harry le había cambiado la vida, se sentía más hermosa, más segura simplemente feliz. Estaba contenta con lo que tenía.<p>

Caminó a su cuarto y se quitó sus tacones, no se encontraba verdaderamente cansada pero siempre era más cómodo andar sin ellos, luego quitó todas las horquillas y la peineta de su cabello, el cual cayó un poco rizado sobre sus hombros. Luego se desmaquilló, se quedó un momento desenredando su cabello frente al espejo de su peinador. No traía mucho sueño, así que decidió encender su pequeño mp3, regalo de su padre y empezó una canción de su banda favorita: Las brujas de Macbeth. Fue hacía las ventanas y corrió las cortinas, cantando junto con el mp3 se empezó a desabrochar el vestido, lo dejó en una silla para después lavarlo y se dirigió a su closet para elegir una pijama, sólo traía la ropa interior, un conjunto muy coqueto de encaje blanco. Cuando había cerrado el cajón donde se encontraban las pijamas, sonó un ¡crack! y volteó hacía donde se había oído. Justo enfrente de la puerta se encontraba Harry, él apagó las luces y el mp3 con su varita y se acercó a ella.

– ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aq…?– empezó a preguntar Ginny pero Harry la interrumpió con un beso. Le quitó de las manos el pijama y en su lugar le puso una botella. Él se separó de ella y posó sus manos en sus caderas. Ginny volteó a ver la botella: era una poción anticonceptiva. Se ruborizó. – Harry…

Pero Harry no le contestó, se había acercado a ella para poder besarle el cuello y acariciar su cuerpo. Recorrió con su lengua el cuello de ella hasta llegar a su mentón, Ginny simplemente gimió de placer ante la caricia.

– Por favor… – le dijo Harry con los labios pegados a los de ella. Ginny simplemente asintió.

Casi al amanecer, Ginny se encontraba tumbada en el pecho desnudo de Harry. Su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la de él. Se removió un poco bajo las sabanas y luego mordió el cuello de él, provocándole un poco de risa.

– Entonces…– Ginny tomó aire – lo que hiciste ¿fue ir a comprar la poción una vez que terminamos de hablar?

– Así es, – le dijo Harry acariciando su espalda desnuda – fue una buena idea ¿no?

– Estás loco – le dijo Ginny y se acercó para besarlo.

– Sí, pero de amor, por ti. – le dijo él.

* * *

><p>Hello! Estoy de vuelta con este capítulo lindo, espero les guste, subiré otro pronto lo prometo! También intentaré escribir de mis otros fics. =)<p>

Los quiero

FreyaF


	9. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry

Las cosas entre Harry y Ginny simplemente fluían de la mejor manera, ninguna de los dos podría decir que estaba inconforme o su relación era aburrida; entre el trabajo y su relación las cosas iban bien, James ya no hacía manejos para que quedaran juntos en misiones sino que prefería que todos sus aurores aprendieran a trabajar unos con otros. Sin embargo no podía negar que cuando Ginny, Ron, Harry y Sirius estaban juntos en una misión, todo transcurría de maravilla, ningún problema surgía además de que terminaban de manera inmediata.

Faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Harry y Ginny aun no sabía que podría regalarle: Harry lo tenía todo, y aunque era modesto, simplemente no le faltaba nada. Lo único que había visto que Harry le había gustado, en una tienda muggle en el centro de Londres, era una chaqueta de piel negra, Ginny no sabía mucho de moda pero aun así decidió invitar a Hermione a que la ayudara con el dinero muggle cuando fuera a comprarla.

– ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos a comer hoy, Gin? – preguntó Harry desde su escritorio mientras llenaba unos reportes. Ella levantó la vista y le sonrió.

– Lo siento, Harry, pero quedé de ir a comer con Hermione, ya sabes, sólo chicas. – Harry puso una carita triste.

– ¿Eso significa que nos van a abandonar? – le reprochó con una cara triste.

– Pues sí, pero sólo será esta vez.

– Está bien, entonces me iré a comer con Ron y tal vez con Sirius. Mi padre siempre prefiere comer en el comedor del Ministerio.

En la hora de comida Ginny y Hermione comieron rápido en una cafetería muggle y luego pasaron a las tiendas a buscar la chaqueta de piel, porque aunque Ginny sabía que era en Londres, no tenía ni idea de exactamente donde la había visto.

– Ginny, ¿estás segura que era en una de estas tiendas?

– Si, Hermione, yo sé que si, por favor sigue buscando.

Faltaba poco para que terminara su hora de comer cuando la encontraron, Hermione fue quien la encontró debido a que Ginny le había dicho cada detalle de la chaqueta.

– Esta genial, Ginny, ahora veo porque la buscabas con tanta insistencia. – le dijo Hermione mientras pagaban.

– A mí también me gusta, pero ¿si crees que está bien? – preguntó Ginny mientras envolvían la chaqueta.

– Claro, ahora vámonos, que nos pueden despedir por llegar tarde. – dijo Hermione mientras salían de la tienda.

– No seas ridícula, no es tan tarde, pero vámonos, al fin y al cabo ya tengo el segundo regalo de Harry. – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Segundo? – preguntó Hermione.

– Así es, pero no te voy a decir que es el otro – dijo Ginny y se sonrojó un poco.

– Creo que no quiero saberlo.

Lily había planeado una fiesta para Harry en Godric's Hollow, por lo que había pedido la ayuda de Ginny y la señora Weasley para preparar aperitivos y adornar el lugar, ya que no iban a poder adornar todo el jardín Layla y ella solas. El 31 de julio iba a ser sábado, por lo que Harry y James trabajarían en la mañana y a medio día llegarían para pasar un rato en familia, Ginny le había pedido el día a James para poder ayudarle a Lily.

Ginny se sintió un poco más tranquila una vez que había encontrado la chaqueta que le iba a regalar a Harry, pero debido a que no había estado segura de encontrarla a tiempo, había preparado un plan B. Se ponía un poco roja tan sólo de pensarlo pero ahora ese plan se había convertido en el plan A.

El viernes, antes del cumpleaños de Harry, Ginny empezó a ejecutar su plan.

– Ya falta poco para salir, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a tomar un café?, – empezó Harry, mientras esperaban su turno para hacer una práctica en uno de los _cubos de combate_ – encontré un lugar…

– Si me gustaría pero, la verdad es que no me siento bien amor, preferiría irme a mi casa a descansar. – le dijo Ginny con voz apagada.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Harry mientras acariciaba su cara y comprobaba su temperatura.

– Sí, estoy bien tal vez es sólo que ando muy cansada. – le dijo Ginny y caminó para poder entrar al cubo de combate. Harry la detuvo.

– Tal vez lo mejor sea que no practiques por hoy – le dijo en voz baja.

Sirius que vigilaba los combates se acercó a ver cuál era el problema.

– Ginny no se siente bien, Sirius – le dijo Harry en voz baja. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

– Pero puedo entrar al _cubo_, Sirius – dijo Ginny. Sirius se les quedó viendo un momento a ambos.

– ¿Quieres entrar, Ginny?

– Si.

– Bien, entra, combatirás con Sessa – dijo Sirius en voz alta y Anabelle Sessa se acercó al cubo también. Harry se quedó un tanto contrariado pero se acercó para poder observar el combate de su novia contra la joven Sessa.

Anabelle Sessa era una joven morena bastante más alta que Ginny y aunque solía ser bastante amable con todos, era muy competitiva, por lo que los duelos con ella siempre eran interesantes. Y ahora iba a combatir con Ginny, quien ya se había ganado una reputación en el ministerio. Entraron al cubo por lados opuestos.

Los cubos de combate tenían muchos beneficios, no solamente protegían a los que se encontraban a su interior y los de su exterior con sus paredes sino que también se convertían en un campo de entrenamiento diferente cada vez que entraban los aurores: en una sesión podía ser un gran campo lleno de árboles, un terreno escarpado lleno de túneles y precipicios, islas pequeñas en medio de un lago, un terreno nevado y empinado. Simplemente cambiaba y sus escenarios nunca eran iguales, todo esto para entrenar al auror a aprovechar lo que tiene a su alcance y también camuflarse con el ambiente. Además, para las personas que se encontraban dentro el cubo siempre era más grande una vez que entrabas, para poder darles más espacio a los magos.

En cuanto las chicas pisaron dentro del cubo, este se convirtió en una amplia ladera de una montaña, muy pedregosa y con picos de piedra. Ginny se hizo un hechizo desilusionador, y empezó a avanzar con el mayor sigilo posible, lo mismo hizo Anabelle. Poco a poco fueron avanzando hasta estar a unos 3 metros de distancia. Ginny subió un poco por la ladera para poder obtener un poco de ventaja ya que era muy pequeña y estando ahí, se quitó el hechizo desilusionador. Los espectadores de afuera hicieron gestos de asombro: Ginny era demasiado arriesgada. Ginny esperó unos momentos y de pronto varios hechizos empezaron a rozarle, ella observó la dirección de donde surgían y rápidamente empezó a contraatacar, hizo que varias piedras de gran tamaño rodaran en dirección a Anabelle y pudo ver como una de ellas era desaparecida por Anabelle, Ginny lanzó un _Aguamenti _y pudo oír un pequeño grito ahogado, sonrió para sus adentros e hizo que el viento rugiera con fuerza en ese tramo, y de pronto surgió una figura envuelta en lodo. Ginny bajó y empezó a atacar con más vehemencia, pero de la misma manera le respondía Anabelle, por poco Ginny es desarmada pero sin querer resbaló por lo que el hechizo sólo paso rozándola, del suelo, donde estaba, lanzó un hechizo zancadilla seguido de un _Expelliarmus_, con lo que el duelo dio por terminado. El cubo dejó de parecer una ladera y se pudo observar el exterior y Ginny pudo ver a Harry con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella le sonrió. Ginny se acercó a Anabelle y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, luego le tendió su varita. Anabelle se quitó el hechizo desilusionador y el lodo del cuerpo y estrechó la mano de Ginny sonriendo levemente. Había sido un buen duelo. Ambas salieron del cubo.

– Bien hecho, chicas, pero Ginny – dijo Sirius cuando salieron del cubo – no te arriesgues tanto, no siempre vas a combatir con un solo mago, por lo que siempre mantente alerta y con la mayor defensa posible.

– Está bien, Sirius.

– Este duelo se alargó bastante, por lo que por hoy terminan las practicas, buena tarde a todos, sólo quédense los de guardia, por favor.

Los aurores salieron en grupos, Ginny se acercó a Harry quien la abrazó y salieron junto con Ron para poder ir con Hermione.

– A veces te pasas, enana – le dijo Ron mientras negaba con la cabeza – mira que quitarte el hechizo desilusionador… – Ginny rio.

– Lo sé, pero estoy cansada, pensé que así podría terminarse más rápido el encuentro.

– Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal su día? – les dijo Hermione cuando los vio, Ron le dio un breve beso y luego ella saludó a sus amigos.

– Normal, aunque un poco cansados, sobre todo Ginny.

– Tal vez te estás enfermando, Ginny – dijo Hermione de manera distraída – ya vez que ayer que llovió, nos mojamos en el camino al callejón Diagon.

– Es probable, pero si quiero ir a descansar. – dijo Ginny mientras salían del ministerio. Hermione y Ron se despidieron y se fueron a la casa de los padres de Hermione.

– Vamos pequeña, a tu departamento.

– Sip.

Llegando ahí, Harry le preparó un té a Ginny y se quedaron un rato en el sillón conversando, cuando Ginny empezó a adormilarse, Harry se levantó para irse.

– Creo que lo mejor sea que te duermas, pequeña – le dijo Harry mientras acariciaba su frente. Ginny asintió.

– Sí, creo que sí, perdón que tengas que irte.

– No te preocupes, te veré mañana en la fiesta – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Ginny también sonrió y un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas.

– Te veo mañana, amor, cuídate. – le dijo Ginny en la puerta de su apartamento.

– Si, te amo, hasta mañana – le dijo Harry y salió del apartamento.

Harry se apareció en Godric's Hollow, y caminó lentamente a su casa. Entró por la puerta delantera y la Terrier, Sakura, lo recibió dando pequeños brincos.

– Ya llegué. – gritó y se dirigió a la cocina.

– Llegaste muy temprano hoy, cariño – le dijo su madre mientras entraba, él se acercó y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, y luego saludó a su hermana, ambas estaban preparando unos bizcochos, Harry se sentó en el comedor, mientras se comía un pequeño muffin.

– Si, es que Ginny se sentía un poco mal.

– ¿En serio?, ¿Qué le pasa?

– Nada serio, lo más probable es que se esté resfriando.

– Qué mal – dijo Layla, mientras metía el bizcocho en el horno.

– Si, pero se quedó descansando yo creo que mañana ya se va a sentir mejor.

– Ojalá, cariño – le dijo Lily – si quieres irte a descansar en un rato más te hablo para la cena, cuando llegue James.

– ¿No quieren que las ayude?

– No te preocupes, hermanito ya esto es lo último.

– Ok, bueno me subo para darme una ducha.

Harry subió a su cuarto seguido por la pequeña Sakura, estando ahí encendió su pequeño mp3, y empezó a desnudarse para darse una ducha.

Cuando se estaba vistiendo con su pijama escuchó como su madre lo llamaba para la cena. Por lo que bajó junto con Sakura.

En el comedor cenó con su familia y Sirius quien acostumbraba permanecer el mayor tiempo posible con los Potter y aunque muchas veces James le había pedido que se mudara con ellos, Sirius nunca había aceptado. Cenaron mientras conversaban de lo que había sucedido en el día y luego Lily, James y Sirius se quedaron tomando un té mientras Layla y Harry subían a sus habitaciones.

Harry se quedó un buen rato leyendo un libro recostado en su cama, mientras la música seguía sonando, en un momento determinado Sakura se acostó a sus pies y se durmió un rato ahí. Cuando Harry escuchó el reloj de la sala dar las once de la noche, apagó su estéreo y se acomodó para dormirse, Sakura se bajó y salió del cuarto para irse con Layla.

Harry se quedó un rato mirando el techo de su habitación, pero no pudo dormir, se levantó de la cama y empezó a ordenar su habitación, y luego seguir leyendo un poco. Cuando ya faltaba poco para la media noche decidió obligarse a dormir por lo que volvió a apagar la luz y se acomodó en su cama. En la casa ya no se oía ni un solo ruido, todos los integrantes de la familia se habían ido a dormir desde hacía bastante rato. Dio una vuelta en la cama y luego escuchó un leve ¡crack!, se levantó para poder ponerse las gafas y tomar su varita, pero lo que vio lo dejó paralizado.

Era Ginny.

En medio de su habitación se encontraba ella sólo con una chaqueta de piel negra encima. Abajo se escuchó el reloj de la sala, dando las campanadas de la media noche. Se acercó al borde de su cama y lo observó muy coqueta, Harry no había bajado su varita, ella se subió encima de él y se la arrebató.

– Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. – le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – ¿no vas a abrir tu regalo?

– Tú – carraspeó – ¿tú eres mi regalo?

– Si, amor, es un regalo doble, uno viene envuelto en otro, ¿Qué no ves?

– Mucho, pero aunque me encanta esa chaqueta, prefiero a quien la trae puesta. – le dijo Harry y abrió la chaqueta de piel, Ginny iba con un sexy conjunto rojo de encaje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Harry tragó saliva y la observó embelesado. – Por Merlín, debo estar soñando. – Ginny se acercó a él y lo beso de manera muy apasionada, luego le dio un leve mordisco en el labio.

– ¿Sentiste eso? – preguntó mientras sus manos se metían debajo de su playera.

– S…sí – dijo Harry respirando entrecortadamente.

– Entonces, no es un sueño.

Harry le arrebató la varita y lanzó varios hechizos a su habitación así como a la puerta de su cuarto. Luego le quitó la chaqueta, y la observó con gran deleite.

–Oh, Ginny, wow, eres tan… perfecta.

– Gracias amor, feliz cumpleaños, esta noche… pide lo que quieras. – dijo Ginny con voz coqueta y le quitó la playera.

Harry hubiera deseado que la noche fuera más larga para poder estar más tiempo con Ginny. Ella lo complació en muchas de sus fantasías, y él sólo descansaba lo necesario y luego la seguía amando con mucha pasión. La luz del sol les avisó que la noche había terminado.

– Tienes que levantarte para ducharte, amor – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, Harry estaba recostado en su hombro y ella le acariciaba el cabello.

– No quiero, mi niña, me quiero quedar aquí contigo – le dijo Harry y la abrazó para poder ponerla sobre él.

– Bueno… Si quieres puedo ducharme contigo, ¿te gustaría?

Harry no respondió, simplemente la cargó en sus brazos y se fue en dirección a su cuarto de baño, Ginny rio. Salieron envueltos en unas toallas después de un rato. De pronto se escuchó que tocaban la puerta de Harry, Ginny y él se quedaron de piedra, luego Ginny salió corriendo al baño de Harry.

– ¿Puedo pasar, hijo? – dijo James desde afuera, Harry observó la habitación, la lencería de Ginny se encontraba encima de su cama, por lo que Harry la escondió así como su chaqueta, justo a tiempo porque su padre entró a su cuarto. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo! – le dijo James y caminó hacia él para abrazarlo. Harry lo recibió con agrado y tras él venía la pequeña Sakura que empezó a olfatear todo el cuarto y luego caminó hacia al baño, Harry la observó un poco preocupado, rezando porque Sakura no empezara a ladrar. – Tu regalo lo recibirás en la noche, pero por ahora vístete para irnos al Ministerio.

– Gracias, papá, si enseguida salgo.

James cerró la puerta tras él y Harry se sentó en la cama respirando con calma. Ginny salió del baño llevando en brazos a Sakura, quien le lamía la cara. Se sentó con él y dejó a la pequeña Sakura.

– Eso estuvo cerca… – le dijo Ginny y se acercó para besarlo. Harry la recibió pero a lo lejos pudo oír un leve "Feliz cumpleaños", empujó a Ginny quien cayó en un lado de la cama no visible desde la puerta, pero se quedó con la toalla de ella por lo que se asomó para verla pero en eso entraron por la puerta Layla, Lily y detrás de ellas James con un pastel pequeño lleno de velas. Harry se levantó como un resorte y se quedó cerca de la puerta mientras su familia estaba ahí. Raras veces su familia hacia eso y aunque le encantaba, en ese momento estaba deseando con todo su corazón que desaparecieran. Por lo que después de apagar las velas, recibir los abrazos de todos, los echó de su habitación diciéndoles que se iba a vestir. Harry respiró profundamente mientras ponía un hechizo en la puerta y luego volteó a la cama, donde Ginny se cubría con la sabana. Tenía una gran sonrisa.

– Ginny, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, no podría sobrevivir otra escena de estas. – le dijo Harry y se acercó para abrazarla, Ginny se rio en su pecho. – Es en serio, hermosa.

– Lo sé, está bien me iré, pero solo si me dices como te pasaste las primeras horas de tu cumpleaños. – Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras recordaba cada momento con ella. La alzó en sus brazos y le dio un par de vueltas.

– Fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, pequeña, pero – Ginny se le quedó viendo un poco preocupada – ahora tendrás que hacer eso todas las noches. – Ginny rio.

– No, amor, sólo para las noches especiales.

– ¡No es justo, pequeña!, me vas a hacer sufrir todas las noches que no duerma contigo.

– ¿Dormir?, Harry, tu harás todo mientras estas conmigo pero dormir, nunca.

– Mmm, tienes razón, es que eres tan exquisita que no puedo permitirme desperdiciar en tiempo en cosas como dormir.

– Tontito, bueno creo que mejor me voy, tengo que venir a ayudar a tu madre. – le dijo Ginny y se vistió con el pijama de Harry.

– Está bien, te veo al rato, hermosa.

– Si, te amo y feliz cumpleaños Harry. – le dijo y se acercó para besarlo, se separó de él y le dio un breve abrazo y luego se desapareció con un breve ¡crack! La Terrier Sakura estaba en la cama de Harry medio dormida.

– Ni una palabra de esto, Sakura – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y empezó a buscar ropa para vestirse.

* * *

><p>Que tal!, he decidido seguir esta historia pero no estoy segura si seguir en este fic o abrir uno nuevo, pero creo que por lo pronto seguiré aquí, un beso los quiero<p>

FreyaF


	10. Fiesta

Ginny llegó a su apartamento y se metió a la ducha, la sonrisa no cabía en su cara. Se sentía tan atrevida, un poco loca pero la verdad le había encantado darle _ese_ regalo a Harry. Y al parecer a Harry también le había fascinado, pero luego en su mente escuchó la voz de Lily: "lleven su noviazgo con calma y conózcanse más". Tal vez iba demasiado rápido con Harry, tal vez era demasiado pronto para ciertas cosas en la relación, pero amaba a Harry, lo adoraba, las cosas entre ellos solo se daban, sentía que todo era posible estando con él. Además estaban siendo responsables, trabajaban juntos pero siempre se comportaban en el ministerio, además de que aunque no habían hablado de algo futuro, ambos sabían que tener hijos no estaba en planes ni a corto ni a mediano plazo. Y aunque se querían simplemente la palabra boda aun no estaba en el vocabulario de ambos.

– Vamos, Ginny – se dijo Ginny a ella misma mientras cerraba la llave de agua de la regadera – no llevas ni un mes con Harry.

Por lo que apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se vistió de manera muy cómoda para ir (de nuevo) a la mansión Potter a ayudar a decorar y terminar los últimos bocadillos.

Se apareció primero en la Madriguera, para llegar junto con su madre a Godric's Hollow.

– Buenos días – dijo Ginny entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

– Buenos días, hija, enseguida voy – se escuchó la voz de Molly desde la planta alta.

La cocina estaba impecable y en la mesa había varias ollas, panecillos y tartas. Así como varias bolsas grandes con el estampado de Sortilegios Weasley. Ginny se acercó a ver que contenían.

– Son adornos que tus hermanos hicieron, bajo mi supervisión, claro. – dijo Molly entrando en la cocina con una caja en sus brazos. La dejó en la cocina y se acercó para saludar a su hija – ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien, mamá, ya sabes con bastante trabajo, pero aun así todo está muy tranquilo, no me ha tocado ninguna misión peligrosa. – Empezaron a aplicar hechizos a las cajas y bolsas para encogerlos y meterlos en bolsas con encantamientos de extensión indetectable.

– No hace falta que te salga una misión peligrosa, cariño, Ron me dice que eres demasiado atrevida, incluso en los entrenamientos. – le reprocha Molly mientras envolvía en cajas las tartas y panecillos para que no se apachurraran dentro de las bolsas.

– Ay, mamá no es para tanto. – Dijo Ginny, pero al ver la expresión de enojo de su madre agregó– Pero prometo cuidarme más.

– Más te vale, hija. Listo, vámonos que Lily nos espera. – Dijo la señora Weasley, luego se fue al pie de las escaleras y gritó – ¡Ron, tu desayuno está en el horno! – pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que salió junto con Ginny al patio para poder aparecerse en Godric's Hollow.

– Olvidaba que hoy era el día libre de Ron – dijo Ginny mientras salían.

– Sí, anoche le tocó guardia, pero según Ron no hubo nada interesante. – Dijo antes de desaparecerse junto con su hija.

Se aparecieron en la entrada del jardín frontal de la casa, cruzaron la verja de la entrada y tocaron la puerta principal. No tardó mucho tiempo cuando Layla les abrió la puerta.

– Buenos días, pasen por favor, bienvenidas.

– Muchas gracias, querida, ¡qué alta estás!, y muy hermosa por cierto – le dijo Molly después de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

– Gracias, señora Weasley, hola Ginny. – dijo Layla con un leve sonrojo y saludó a Ginny. – Adelante, mi mamá está en la cocina.

Las tres pelirrojas entraron en la cocina donde las esperaba otra pelirroja, Lily Potter, que estaba decorando el pastel de cumpleaños de Harry.

– Buenos días, muchas gracias por venir a ayudarnos. – les dijo Lily mientras se limpiaba las manos en su delantal y se acercó para saludarlas.

– Buenos días, y no te preocupes, es un placer. – le dijo Molly mientras sacaban algunos paquetes de sus bolsas.

– Buenos días, Lily. – le dijo Ginny mientras la saludaba.

– Hola, Ginny, cariño.

– ¿Quieres que Layla y yo adornemos el patio mientras ustedes terminan la comida?

– Si, por favor, Layla, hay algunos adornos en el despacho. – dijo Lily.

– Si, mamá, vamos Ginny. – le dijo Layla y ambas caminaron rumbo al despacho de Lily y James.

– Me alegra que estés de nuevo aquí. – dijo Layla con una sonrisita a Ginny.

– ¿De nuevo?

– Si, De Nuevo, resulta que en la mañana mi hermano se estaba vistiendo cuando mi pequeña Sakura salió de su cuarto con algo en su boca y se fue a mi cuarto, mi hermano llegó corriendo a mi cuarto con una calceta en la mano, porque aun no acababa de vestirse, y entró sin mi permiso, por lo que me enojé y lo eché, pero él estaba muy preocupado por ese "algo" que traía Sakura, aún así lo eché de mi habitación…– Ginny sintió que sus manos empezaron a sudar frio mientras Layla le contaba lo sucedido esa mañana. – En fin, me vestí rápidamente porque mi hermano seguía tocando con mucha insistencia y mientras Sakura estaba recostada en mi cama…

* * *

><p>- FLASHBACK -<p>

– Layla, por favor, ¡déjame pasar! – decía Harry desde el pasillo mientras Layla se vestía con su blusa gris y se colocaba unos zapatos bajos.

– Ya, está bien pasa. –dijo Layla y se sentó junto a Sakura. Harry entró corriendo y se acercó lo más posible a Sakura pero al ver a su hermana a un lado, se paró en seco. Estaba muy colorado de la cara. – ¿Qué tomó Sakura de tu cuarto que te molesta tanto?

– Pueeeees… Nada de importancia pero deja lo tomo yo. – le dijo Harry y se acercó a Sakura pero la pequeña Terrier se escondió detrás de Layla. – Sakura, linda, pequeña, dame la, la… lo que traes en tu boquita por favor.

Sakura soltó un pequeño ladrido y movió la cola pensando que Harry estaba jugando. Layla aun no había visto lo que traía Sakura pero se le hizo divertido que su hermano estuviera tan nervioso.

– ¿Qué es, Harry? – le dijo mientras se dirigía a su puerta y su Terrier se pegó a sus piernas para que Harry no la pudiera agarrar, cómo Harry no contestó Layla agregó. – ¿Te parece que vayamos al cuarto de mi madre y me lo des ahí, Sakurita?

Pero la puerta se cerró bruscamente. Layla volteó a ver a Harry que tenía extendida su mano en dirección a la puerta y con un semblante serio pero aun así muy sonrojado.

– Por favor, Layla, dame eso, aquí en tu cuarto.

Layla sonrió muy divertida y se agachó junto a su pequeña Terrier.

– Suelta, Sakura – dijo Layla y la Terrier soltó lo que traía en la boca. Era una tela roja. Layla la tomó y la extendió en sus manos. Era una braga de encaje roja, bastante trasparente a decir verdad. Layla se sonrojó y volteó a ver a Harry que estaba aun más rojo y nervioso. Layla tragó saliva, volteó a ver la braga y luego a Harry. Luego habló con voz muy seria – Harry, no lo puedo creer de ti…

– Layla, yo…

– Con una chica tan linda como Ginny y ¡tú te atreves a engañarla! – le dijo Layla con voz bastante dramática.

– ¡No, Layla! ¿Cómo crees?

– ¡¿Entonces que otra explicación tiene esto?! – le espetó levantando la braga, con un dedo.

– ¡Pues es de Ginny! – soltó Harry y ambos se quedaron congelados, Layla de la sorpresa y Harry por la idiotez de hablar de más. Luego Layla soltó una carcajada. – No es lo que crees…

– Y dime hermanito, ¿qué es lo que creo? –dijo Layla mientras sacaba su varita y hacía flotar la braga.

– Pueees, Ginny no vino aquí, ¿ok? Yo apenas se la voy a dar, es decir ¡No!, olvida lo que dije… Es que…

– Por cierto, ¿y esa chamarra? – le dijo Layla a Harry señalando su chaqueta negra de piel, Harry se sonrojó.

– Layla, por favor, ya dámela. – Dijo Harry con voz de súplica. Layla se compadeció de él.

– Está bien, entonces Ginny NO estuvo aquí, y ella ES tan pura y casta como una virgen, y esa chamarra te ACABA de llegar por lechuza, ¿verdad? – Harry tragó saliva y sonrió a su hermana – ¿Verdad que soy la mejor hermana del mundo y me VAS a regalar un mp3 portátil hechizado para que se escuche en Hogwarts, así como entradas para el concierto de las brujas de Macbeth que se presentan en un mes en Londres? – Harry se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó con un brazo mientras con el otro tomaba la braga que Layla tenía flotando, la guardó en el bolso de su chaqueta.

– Si, eres la mejor hermanita del universo, pecosa y dalo por hecho, – le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente. – te debo una, Layla.

– Y créeme que no se me olvidará, Harry. – le dijo mientras él salía de la habitación de Layla.

– FIN FLASHBACK –

* * *

><p>Ambas pelirrojas se encontraban en el despacho, Ginny estaba tan pálida que había tenido que sostenerse de uno de los escritorios, Layla la observaba con una gran sonrisa. Finalmente Ginny habló.<p>

– Layla, yo…

– Escucha Ginny, no quiero saber nada, es mi hermano de quien estamos hablando, sólo asegúrate de que me dé ese mp3 y las entradas y olvidemos este incidente, ¿ok, cuñada? – dijo Layla y le pasó unas cajas a Ginny, ella sonrió un poco y asintió avergonzada.

– Gracias – articuló sin voz Ginny.

– De nada y no te preocupes después veré de que otra manera puedo cobrarles esta. – Y le sonrió de manera dulce, lo cual le pareció a Ginny más peligroso que la frase que había dicho.

Ya en el jardín, las chicas conversaron de otros temas mientras aparecían sillas y mesas y las decoraban, Ginny dejó un espacio libre para poder jugar Quidditch, así como un área donde pudiera ponerse un mini bar, algo que según Sirius, no podía faltar en la fiesta de su ahijado, y aunque Lily no estaba de acuerdo, accedió de mala gana. La señora Weasley y Lily se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas desde que Harry y Ron se habían conocido y después cuando sus dos hijas menores se habían conocido, su cariño aumentó. Ahora con la relación de sus hijos simplemente eran como hermanas, las mejores amigas.

– Ay Molly, no sé qué voy a hacer si mis hijos siguen creciendo, Harry ya está planeando en mudarse… – dijo Lily mientras añadía unos ingredientes a una gran cacerola.

– Lo sé, querida, cuando abandonan el nido es el momento más doloroso que tenemos como madres y te lo digo yo, que he visto como cada uno de mis niños y niña se han ido, excepto Ron, pero él está ahorrando para poder comprar una casa, – dijo Molly en voz baja, mientras cortaba unas verduras – yo creo que quiere tener un hogar para después pedir la mano de Hermione.

– ¿Te lo dijo? – preguntó Lily, mientras ponía unas grandes charolas en la mesa.

– No, pero ya sabes, – dijo Molly mientras terminaban de acomodar en las charolas los muffins y otros aperitivos – lo intuyo, volviendo a lo otro, no te preocupes cuando menos pienses tendrás la casa llena de nietos, yo aún no tengo pero espero que Bill y Fleur se apuren.

– Pero mientras pasa eso, seguiré disfrutando a mis dos hijos aquí en casa. – dijo Lily mientras observaba a su hija jugar con Ginny en el jardín.

La mañana transcurrió con mucha prisa mientras las 4 pelirrojas adornaban el lugar y terminaban la comida. Al final todo quedó maravilloso, la comida era estupenda debido a la buena combinación Potter-Weasley en las recetas, y el jardín lucía espectacular, con grandes adornos de leones y unos pequeños peluches con forma de Harry con su uniforme de Quidditch del colegio, un pequeño campo de Quidditch donde los chicos estarían la mayor parte del tiempo, además del mini bar que fascinaría a los adultos que quisieran embriagarse un poco y había una pequeña sorpresa por parte de James y Sirius para Harry.

– Esto es genial, mamá – dijo Harry observando el jardín desde la cocina, ya que Lily no había querido que lo observara más de cerca – se ve estupendo.

– Gracias, hijo, pero en realidad lo hicieron Ginny y tu hermana, así que agradéceselo a ellas, pero por ahora vete a duchar, que vienes muy sucio. – le dijo Lily mientras observaba la ropa de Harry que se encontraba llena de lodo, todo excepto la chaqueta.

– Es que tuvo una misión de campo…– dijo James, tomando un poco de té.

– Y vaya que fue de campo – dijo Sirius, que se encontraba en mejores condiciones que Harry.

– Tuvimos que perseguir a unos falsificadores de artefactos mágicos a las afueras de Londres.

– Lo bueno es que se encuentran bien – dijo Lily mientras los observaba un poco preocupada. – Por ahora vete a duchar, cariño, no tardan en llegar lo invitados, Sirius puedes pasar a asearte…

– Gracias Lily, pero mejor me voy a mi departamento y enseguida vuelvo. – La interrumpió Sirius – los veo luego. – les dijo despidiéndose de los demás Potter.

Harry subió a ducharse, era verdad que se encontraba muy sucio, pero había cuidado que su chaqueta nueva no se maltratara ni ensuciara, había esperado su fiesta con grandes ánimos, sólo le quedaba disfrutar su cumpleaños con las personas que quería.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde empezaron a llegar la mayoría de los amigos de los Potter, Lily y Layla se encontraban listas para recibirlos y acompañarlos mientras el festejado bajaba. Los primeros en llegar fueron la familia Lupin y Sirius, seguidos de Ginny, Ron y Hermione, los señores Weasley, los gemelos Fred y George, Bill con Fleur, algunos ex compañeros de Hogwarts de Harry así como algunos compañeros de trabajo tanto de él como de James, unas amigas de Layla, Percy con su prometida. Al final había bastante gente y la mayoría se divertía conversando, bebiendo, comiendo o bailando con la música que sonaba de una pequeña rockola mágica que había encantado James.

– Te ves hermosa, pequeña – le dijo Harry a Ginny mientras caminaban hacia el mini bar, luego agregó en voz baja – aunque te veías mejor hoy en la madrugada. – Ginny se sonrojó levemente y sonrió.

– Gracias mi amor, tú también te ves muy guapo con esa chaqueta – le dijo Ginny.

– Ginny – empezó Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa – te tengo que decir algo…

– Ya sé que Layla se enteró que vine…– Harry tragó saliva un poco nervioso, y asintió volteando a ver a su hermana que conversaba con Fleur, Dora y sus amigas. – Esa niña me da miedo– dijo Ginny con una sonrisa juguetona.

– Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, no dirá nada, pero aun así preferiría mantenerla contenta.

– Yo te acompaño a comprar su chantaje. – le dijo Ginny con una dulce sonrisa. Luego se acercaron al campo de Quidditch donde los esperaban sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y James. El partido estaba a punto de iniciar.

Los demás invitados de la fiesta se acercaron para poder observar el partido. Como era un partido rápido los equipos eran de 5 integrantes, un cazador y un golpeador menos. Sin embargo después de varios encuentros con diferentes personas en los puestos, decidieron darse un descanso además de que la luz del sol ya se había ido, sin embargo fueron partidos emocionantes donde Harry y Ginny mostraron unos excelentes aptitudes de buscadores y quien demostró que no se queda atrás en el Quidditch fue Layla que jugó de cazadora y guardián y no lo hizo nada mal en ningún puesto.

Después de los partidos, James y Sirius decidieron darle a Harry su regalo de cumpleaños, el cual según Sirius, iba a sorprender a todos, en especial a Lily.

– Eh, escuchen todos, – dijo Sirius subiéndose a una silla y gritando un poco para hacerse escuchar – James y yo tenemos que darle su regalo a Harry, el cual será el más asombroso de este día…

– Eso es porque no saben lo que yo te regale– le susurró Ginny a Harry y los dos rieron por lo bajo.

– Ya basta Sirius, solo dale el bendito regalo– le dijo James cuando todos rieron por el comentario de Sirius.

– Arruinas la teatralidad Prongs, pero está bien le daré al niño su regalo. – dijo Sirius y sacó de su bolsa lo que parecía un pequeño encendedor y se lo lanzó a Harry. Harry lo tomó y lo observó detenidamente: era el control de un automóvil, Harry presionó un botón y se pudo escuchar a lo lejos la alarma del automóvil. Harry sonrió ilusionado y casi arrastrando a Ginny la llevó hasta el frente de la casa, seguidos de todos los invitados intrigados por el regalo.

Frente a la casa y con un gran moño verde se encontraba un hermoso auto deportivo color negro, Harry se quedó estupefacto viéndolo, era simplemente alucinante, brillaban a la luz de la luna sus rines cromados, Harry buscó el control del auto y presionó otro botón y pudo oír el ronroneo del motor al encenderse. La mayoría de los invitados aplaudió pero algunos, como la señora Weasley, Lily entre otras personas no entendían porque el asombro de regalar un auto. Eran magos no hacía falta ese pequeño lujo, se podían aparecer. Sin embargo para los jóvenes fue una gran sorpresa y todos quedaron fascinados tan sólo de verlo. Apresuraron a Harry para que subiera en él y lo probara. Harry se acercó al coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto e invitó a Ginny a subir, luego subió en el asiento del piloto observó con detalle el panel lleno de lucecitas que no tenía mucha idea para que servían. Sin embargo estaba familiarizado con el manejo gracias a su abuelo materno, por lo que con gran emoción tomó el volante y piso el acelerador después de cambiar la palanca de velocidades.

Después de dar un par de vueltas en su coche, volvieron a la fiesta para seguir celebrando, después de todo aun faltaba el pastel. Harry no paró de agradecerles a Sirius y su padre por tan fantástico regalo.

Después de cortar el pastel la mayoría de los invitados fueron yéndose poco a poco, hasta quedar solamente unos Weasley y la familia Potter y ellos se encargaron de limpiar y recoger casi todo.

– Bueno dejémoslo así, mañana yo me encargo de limpiar todo, muchas gracias por ayudar pero ahora pasemos tomar un té, por favor. – dijo Lily, los señores Weasley, Ron y Hermione entraron a la casa seguidos de Layla y James – ¿ustedes no vienen? – preguntó Lily a Harry y Ginny, ella se encaminó a la puerta pero Harry la retuvo de un brazo.

– Enseguida vamos, mamá. – le dijo Harry a su madre. Ginny se le quedó viendo y Lily asintió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Harry abrazó a su novia y la encaminó a una pequeña hamaca que había bajo el gran roble. Harry se sentó y jaló a Ginny para que se acomodara con él.

Se quedaron un momento observando la luna, mientras Harry jugaba con un mechón del cabello de Ginny, ella se encontraba muy cómoda entre sus brazos.

– Muchas gracias, Ginny – le dijo Harry mientras la apretaba más a su pecho.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por todo, por ser mi novia, por quererme, por apoyarme en todo. Por querer a mi familia…– Harry se le quedó viendo a los ojos, Ginny miró sus grandes ojos verdes, se encontraban llenos de un sentimiento que ella conocía muy bien: de amor, Ginny sonrió, de amor hacia ella.

– De nada, Harry. – se quedó un momento entre sus brazos y luego se separó de él para besarlo. Harry acarició su mejilla suavemente.

– Te amo, Gin – le dijo Harry cuando se separaron. Ginny frotó su nariz con la de él.

– Yo a ti…

* * *

><p>Hola! me tardé mucho en volver a escribir un capítulo ¿verdad?, pero a partir de ahora volveré con más capis de esta historia más rapido =) jeje bueno un beso no se aburran, intentaré irme rápido para que se ponga interesante =)<p>

Besos

FreyaF


	11. Compromisos

Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que Harry y Ginny habían empezado su relación; la navidad estaba cerca y el ambiente de festejo se podía sentir en todos lados. Y aunque habían tenido bastante trabajo en el departamento de Aurores debido a algunas situaciones que se habían presentado en el país, los aurores seguían estando con gran ánimo y alegres de que se acercaran las fiestas.

– Eh, Harry, hoy hay que dejar a las chicas solas y vayamos a tomarnos unas copas ¿qué te parece? – le dijo Ron a Harry cuando iban saliendo del ministerio en compañía de sus novias. Ellas rieron.

– Me parece bien, Ron – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y luego apretó a Ginny a su cuerpo – pero la cuestión es si ellas pueden sobrevivir sin nosotros.

– Tontos, por supuesto que sí, váyanse de parranda, pero no nos pongan los cuernos– le dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se separaban de ellos.

– Eso ni se nos pasa por la cabeza – dijo Ron mientras abrazaba fuerte a su novia antes de que se fueran.

– No hace falta cuando tenemos las mujeres más hermosas de Inglaterra como novias. – dijo Harry lanzándole a Ginny un beso. De nuevo las chicas rieron.

– ¿De Inglaterra?, ¡De todo el mundo, cuñado! – Gritó Ron mientras sus novias se alejaban riendo.

Los chicos siguieron lanzando piropos y silbidos a sus novias mientras ellas daban vuelta a la esquina.

– Entonces, ¿la encontraste? – dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba su bufanda, Ron le sonrió.

– Si, ¡es perfecta!

– Pues vayamos a verla. – le dijo Harry y partieron por otro lado. – ¿Está muy lejos?

– Un poco, casi en las afueras de Londres, pero aun así es P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A – Dijo Ron entusiasmado. Llegaron al automóvil de Harry y esté le lanzó las llaves a Ron para que lo condujera.

– ¿Y cómo la encontraste? – preguntó Harry, intrigado por el hallazgo. Mientras subían al coche y Ron arrancaba.

– Hace unos días, nos dieron una falsa alarma de unos artefactos peligrosos que se encontraban a las afueras de Londres, acudimos Dyer y yo para revisar; de regresó la vi y vas a decir que estoy loco, pero en cuanto la vi, supe que tenía que ser mía.

– Es que a veces así pasa – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Ginny y Hermione habían decidido ir a la Madriguera para cenar, ahí se encontraban Fleur y Bill, así como Percy con su prometida Audrey.<p>

– Hijas, que alegría que vengan por aquí, pero y ¿Harry y Ron? – preguntó el señor Weasley mientras las jóvenes saludaban a todos.

– Se fueron de parranda – dijo Ginny simplemente y todos rieron.

– Y no nos invitaron, hermano – dijo Bill a modo de broma, Percy sonrió.

– Después nos vengamos, no te preocupes – le dijo Percy haciendo que todos rieran de nuevo debido a que era raro ver a Percy bromear.

– Pues ellos se lo pierden, hoy Fleur cocinó y nos preparó unas delicias francesas. – dijo la señora Weasley volteando a ver a su nuera. Fleur sonrió.

– Espegro que les gusten– dijo en un tono seguro, como apostándose a sí misma que les iba a gustar.

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron un rato conversando hasta que la señora Weasley y Fleur los llamaron a la cocina, donde efectivamente una buena variedad de platillos franceses estaban servidos junto con los postres que se veían deliciosos.

Cuando estaban tomando el té, entró Ron y sonrió a todos.

– Hola, buenas noches – les dijo y saludó a todos luego se paró detrás de Hermione y le dio un abrazo.

– De lo que te perdiste, hermano– le dijo Percy a Ron con una sonrisa– Fleur cocinó unas maravillas, que estoy seguro con tu buen apetito te habrían fascinado.

– Ni modo, ya será la siguiente.

– Y ¿Cómo les fue? Volviste temprano, ¿donde dejaste a mi novio? – preguntó Ginny.

– En un burdel – contestó sencillamente Ron mientras se servía una taza de té, Percy, Bill y el señor Weasley rieron mientras que la señora Weasley negaba con la cabeza, Fleur, Audrey y Hermione se quedaron viendo a Ginny con una sonrisa.

– No me digas…

– Pues claro que no, renacuaja, después de beber unas copas fuimos a Godric's Hollow, hacia bastante que no veía a Lily y Layla y aproveché para saludarlas, de ahí me aparecí aquí, no traía ganas de usar la red Flu.

– Más te vale, porque ya sabes cómo te puede ir nada más andén de coquetos.

– Coquetos no Ginny, galanes. – le dijo Bill a su hermano lo que le valió una mirada de reproche de su esposa. – Estoy bromeando, cielo.

– Eso espegro, cagriño – le dijo Fleur.

– Bueno, bueno y ¿cómo están todos los Potter? – Preguntó el señor Weasley – yo tampoco he visto a Layla y Lily creo que desde la fiesta de Harry.

– Se encuentran bien, aunque a Layla la noté un poco alicaída.

– No me consta, pero creo que es un mal de amores. – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y tono de misterio.

– Bueno, ya es toda una señorita, muy bonita por cierto. – Dijo el señor Weasley. – Estoy seguro que romperá muchos corazones, así como lo hizo su hermano.

– Esperemos que no – dijeron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo, todos rieron por el comentario. Duraron más tiempo charlando hasta que ya entrada la noche, Bill y Percy se retiraron junto con sus parejas, Ron acompañó a su novia a casa de sus padres y Ginny decidió quedarse esa noche en la Madriguera. Cuando estaba en su antigua alcoba acomodando su cama su teléfono empezó a sonar, Ginny sonrió, ese teléfono Harry se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños y podía funcionar a la perfección en lugares donde la magia era abundante, como Hogwarts y el ministerio, podía escuchar sus canciones favoritas de las brujas de Macbeth y además podía tomar fotos mágicas, así como videos. Tomó el teléfono, observó en la pantalla una fotografía de Harry, sonrió y contestó.

– Hola, amor.

– _Hola, hermosa, ¿ya llegaste a tu apartamento?_ – le preguntó Harry.

– En realidad, no, decidí quedarme esta noche en la Madriguera.

– _Aah, que mal… ¿No puedo hacerte una visita conyugal?_

– Tonto, claro que no.

– _Por favor, mi niña, no me niegues tu amor esta noche._

– Mi amor es tuyo, Harry pero esta noche no lo tendrás, lo siento.

– _Ni modo, pero es que con tanto trabajo no lo hemos hecho en días._

– Lo sé, cariño, pero ya habrá tiempo, ya verás.

– _¿Ginny…?_

– ¿Si?

– … – Harry se quedó en silencio.

– ¿Harry?

– _No, nada… Te amo._

– Yo a ti, cariño, ¿pero estás bien?

– _Si, Gin, es sólo que… no sé, quería proponerte una cosa. Pero no estoy seguro como lo tomarás. Así que mejor prefiero preguntarte…_

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ginny riendo un poco por tanto enredo.

– _¿Qué opinas de qué vivamos juntos?_ – Ginny se quedó reflexionando un momento.

– La verdad… ya lo había pensado, amor, pero… no lo sé… si me gustaría pero…

– _¿Es muy pronto?_ – preguntó Harry.

– Eso creo…– Se quedaron un momento en silencio – ¿tú qué opinas? – Ahora Harry se quedó pensando antes de responder.

– _Pues, la verdad no creo que batallemos en acoplarnos, sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso con calma, también creo que es muy pronto… Si vivieras conmigo me gustaría que tuviéramos una casa… De los dos. No es que no me guste tu apartamento, pero ese lugar es tuyo. _– dijo Harry con calma. Ginny sonrió. – _Aun así hay otras cosas que por más que lo pienso, no cambio de parecer. _– le dijo Harry, Ginny lo escuchó, parecía que estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba.

– ¿Qué cosas, amor? – le preguntó Ginny mientras se recostaba en la cama.

– …– Harry guardó silencio un momento – _Estoy muy enamorado de ti, Ginny, desde antes que anduviéramos te veía como una mujer excepcional, sin embargo ahora que eres mi novia, te admiro más, he podido conocerte más, tus opiniones y gustos y los motivos de esas opiniones y gustos… _– Ginny siguió en silencio sonriendo un poco – _Eres… fascinante, si esa es la palabra. Fascinante y maravillosa, siento que el amor que te tenía no es nada comparado con el que siento ahora, te respeto y te admiro y siento que la combinación de esas dos cosas es lo más importante para que la relación de pareja funcione. Y cada día que pasa mi admiración y mi respeto hacia ti crece. Y es por eso que no quiero dejarte ir nunca... Es por eso que me gustaría que te casaras conmigo y fueras la madre de mis hijos…_– Ginny se quedó sorprendida de oír a Harry decir esas palabras. Un nudo en su garganta se formó lo cual le impidió hablar por un momento. –_ P…perdón si te moles…_

– ¡No, Harry! – le dijo Ginny mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, se alegraba que no estuviera ahí. – Para nada, es sólo que… – tragó saliva – es tan hermoso todo lo que dijiste que me quedé sin palabras. – Harry siguió guardando silencio del otro lado del teléfono– Yo también quiero eso, Harry. – le dijo después de tragar de nuevo saliva y respirar profundamente – Yo te amé desde el primer momento que te vi, siempre estuve enamorada de ti, sólo que después me engañaba a mí misma… Sin embargo cuando por fin me pediste que fuera tu novia, frente a mí se abrió un amplio panorama. Un panorama de posibilidades si nuestra relación prosperaba. A mí también me gustaría ser tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos… Ya que te amo, y eso no cambiará, ni hoy ni mañana…

– _Ni nunca, Gin._ –le dijo Harry, Ginny escuchó un zumbido extraño en el teléfono, como aire. – _¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_

– Claro, amor– le contestó Ginny y limpió sus lágrimas.

–_Abre la ventana, cariño._ – le dijo Harry.

Ginny se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana de su alcoba. El aire frio entró haciendo que su cabello se despeinara y que su cuerpo empezara a tiritar. De pronto escuchó un ligero zumbido y Harry se paró en el alfeizar de la ventana. Había llegado volando en su escoba. Ginny lo vio y sonrió ampliamente. Sin hacer ruido Harry entró y cerró la ventana tras él. Ambos terminaron la llamada de sus teléfonos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Volaste hasta aquí? – le preguntó Ginny a Harry que estaba temblando un poco, no traía ropa muy abrigadora.

– No, me aproximé en el coche y volé desde el bosquecito que se encuentra atrás de la madriguera. – le dijo y la abrazó. Ginny también lo abrazó. – Es que en realidad iba a tu apartamento.

– Oh, lo siento.

– No te preocupes, es sólo que quería sorprenderte.

– Pues me sorprendiste… – le dijo Ginny y lo miró a los ojos cuando se separó de él. Harry le sonrió y la besó con ternura.

– Te amo, Gin.

– Y yo a ti, Harry.

Se quedaron abrazados un momento, Harry tiritó un poco y se aproximaron a la cama riendo bajo. Harry se acomodó y luego Ginny se quedó recostada sobre su hombro. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la presencia de la persona que más amaban.

– Gracias – dijo Harry en voz queda, mientras se volteaba para ver a los ojos a su novia. Ginny se le quedó viendo inquisitivamente. – Por decir todo lo que dijiste.

– Gracias a ti, Harry.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio un momento, un poco sonrojados. Era muy distinto decir todo eso ahora que estaban de frente.

– Es verdad que quiero vivir contigo, pero… Esperaré un poco más de tiempo. Siento que por ahora estamos muy bien.

– Yo también quiero seguir así, por un tiempo, quiero seguir conociéndote… Seguir descubriendo la extraordinaria persona que eres Harry.

Harry le acarició la mejilla y ella se acercó para acurrucarse en su pecho, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

* * *

><p>La navidad llegó y con ella mucha nieve y regalos. Era una época de fiesta; se encontraban reunidos en la Madriguera todos los Weasley, los Potter, la familia Lupin Tonks y Sirius Black. Era una gran fiesta de unión y festejo de una familia tan grande. La variedad de platillos era grandiosa debido a la combinación de Fleur, Lily Potter, Molly Weasley y Andrómeda Tonks, de tal manera que todos pudieran repetir y comer de todo lo que les apeteciese. Ese día los aurores habían trabajado en la mañana por lo que habían podido disfrutar de esa velada con las personas que más querían de manera tranquila. Aunque si ocurría alguna emergencia ellos serían los primeros en salir.<p>

– Ya está servida la cena, por favor pasen a sentarse. – Anunció la señora Weasley, ese día para lograr que todas las personas que se encontraban en la Madriguera habían aplicado hechizos para poder hacer la cocina más amplia, algo temporal, pero muy conveniente para ese día. Todos pasaron a la gran mesa y empezaron a servirse de todo lo que había. Cuando se encontraban a mitad de la cena, el señor Weasley se levantó y alzó su copa.

– Buenas noches a todos de nuevo, quisiera proponer un brindis. – dijo con una sonrisa, todos sonrieron y bajaron los cubiertos para escucharlo. – Esta es una época de unión, celebración y amor. Estoy muy agradecido con la vida de que pueda contar con todos mis hijos, amigos, en fin, todos ustedes que son como mi familia, esta noche. Por eso y más alcemos las copas. – Dijo y todos empezaron a alzar sus copas pero Ron se levantó apurado.

– Antes de brindar, me gustaría agregar un anuncio a tu discurso, papá – dijo Ron un poco rojo, el señor Weasley sonrió, asintió y se sentó. Ron carraspeó. –Bueno, no sé bien como hacer esto, ya que nunca lo había hecho, pero unas personas muy sabias me aconsejaron que dijera lo que siente mi corazón – dijo Ron sonriendo a sus padres. Todos se quedaron intrigados, Harry y Ginny se voltearon a ver – Hace casi 10 años conocí a una persona que me sacaba de quicio, pero lo hacía porque en el fondo estaba enamorada de ella – dijo Ron y Hermione se empezó a sonrojar, todos voltearon a verla con una gran sonrisa – hace cuatro años al fin le pedí que fuese mi novia y ella aceptó. Desde ese día me he dedicado a hacerla feliz y a amarla con todas mis fuerzas. – Dijo con calma, haciendo que los gemelos soltaran chiflidos de admiración pero su madre los calló rápidamente. – Nunca he dudado que es la mujer perfecta y a veces creo que hasta es demasiado para alguien como yo. Aun así, quiero preguntarte algo – Dijo Ron y se separó de la mesa y se hincó frente a Hermione mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita azul. Ginny, Tonks, Andrómeda, Fleur, Lily, Layla, la señora Weasley, Angelina que iba acompañando a Fred, Katie que iba acompañando a George y Audrey, aguantaron la respiración cuando vieron. – Hermione, ¿te casarías conmigo? – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría la pequeña cajita que contenía un sencillo pero hermoso anillo de compromiso. Hermione tragó saliva y con lágrimas en los ojos le sonrió a Ron y asintió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar.

– ¡No vale si no lo dices! – le dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

– ¡Fred, George! – les gritó Molly mientras sacaba un gran pañuelo. Hermione rió y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

– Si, ¡Si, por supuesto que quiero, Ron! – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba emocionada. Todos aplaudieron cuando Ron le colocó el anillo a Hermione.

– ¡Esto amerita algo más fuerte para celebrar! – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y apareció un whisky de fuego en la mesa. Con un hechizo vació y volvió a rellenar las copas de todos. Luego con una gran sonrisa agregó – ¡Por Ron y Hermione, Salud!

– ¡Salud! – dijeron todos y alzaron sus copas. Luego todos se pararon para felicitar a Ron y Hermione.

– ¡Al fin vas a ser mi cuñada de verdad! – le dijo Ginny riendo a Hermione, ella rio.

– Así es, se que serás muy feliz con Ron, Hermione, estoy muy contento por ustedes– le dijo Harry dándole un abrazo.

– Lo sé, estoy muy sorprendida pero muy emocionada. – dijo Hermione mirando su anillo.

– Si no hubiera estado aquí…– empezó George.

– … no hubiera creído lo que acaba de pasar – terminó la frase Fred.

– Al fin resultó que mi hermano no es tan tonto, ¿verdad? – dijo George mientras abrazaba a Hermione, Ron se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

– Claro que no, – le dijo a George mientras Fred abrazaba a Hermione – nunca dejaría ir a la mujer perfecta.

– A ver si aprenden algo de su hermano y se apuran– les dijo la señora Weasley haciéndolos a un lado para abrazar a Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Silencio, mamá! – Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo – que no te escuchen. – señalaron a sus respectivas parejas que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

– Oh, Ron, estoy tan feliz que al fin le hallas pedido matrimonio a Hermione, es una niña maravillosa, estoy segura que serán muy felices juntos. – les dijo sin soltarlos. Luego se separó de ellos y se limpió sus lágrimas, volteó a ver a Hermione con una gran sonrisa – Bienvenida a la familia, cariño. – le dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa a Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hola, hola! Al fin pude subir este capitulo, aunque les diré que no me convenció mucho. No he podido escribir por la escuela, ya saben, con tantas tareas. Pero seguiré escribiendo, no importa cuanto tiempo me lleve, jajaja. Un beso<p>

FreyaF


	12. Sangre derramada

Las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo habían terminado. Ahora para los jóvenes enamorados seguía otra fecha importante que poder festejar: San Valentín. En el ministerio había más trabajo que nunca. Se habían presentado algunos ataques a Londres que tenía a todos los aurores trabajando más horas y buscando a los causantes de esos ataques. Aunque para algunos no eran más que unos jóvenes magos que no tenían nada que hacer, los altos mandos pedían que vigilaran de mejor manera la ciudad.

– ¿Tu papá sabe algo más? – preguntó Ron a Harry al terminar una junta de todo el departamento de aurores. Harry levantó los hombros.

– No lo sé, Ron, pero mi padre siempre ha sido un poco más exagerado cuando de trabajo se trata.

– Pero, eso está bien, ¿no crees? Ya ves lo que dicen, más vale prevenir…

– Bueno en eso si tienes razón, cambiando de tema ¿ya está listo tu regalo para Hermy?.

– Casi, faltan unos últimos toques. ¿Y tú?

– ¡Ey, espérenme! – gritó Ginny desde el otro lado de la sala. Harry y Ron se detuvieron, Harry le guiñó un ojo y él rió, Ginny abrazó a su novio de un brazo. No les gustaba mucho mostrar tanto cariño en el departamento. – Caminan demasiado rápido. – les dijo con una sonrisa.

– Es que eres muy enana, Ginny– le dijo Ron con calma, Harry rió por lo bajo.

– Ja ja ja – rio Ginny con sarcasmo. – mido lo que mide una mujer normal, 1.65 metros, que ustedes sean anormales y midan 20 centímetros más…

– Oye, ¿yo también soy anormal, cariño? – le dijo Harry haciendo un pucherito.

– Sólo poquito, amor. – Dijo Ginny sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta, Ron rio fuerte, iba a decir algo pero una alarma los interrumpió.

– _Están atacando el centro de Wandsworth, repito: Un ataque se está presentando en el centro de Wandsworth. Escuadrones 2, 4 y 12, diríjanse al área de vigilancia y estrategias_. – se escuchó en el departamento de aurores a través de unas bocinas mágicas.

Harry, Ron y Ginny corrieron al área de vigilancia, al entrar en el área pudieron ver una gran cantidad de imágenes del área que estaba siendo atacada, Ginny se quedó un poco perturbada, ella nunca había entrado a esa área del departamento, parecía una sala de vigilancia llena de imágenes de toda la ciudad de Londres, había pequeños establecimientos encargados de vigilar cada uno de los distritos de Londres, sin embargo en ese momento una gran parte de aurores se dedicaban a la observación de Wandsworth. Corrieron hasta allí, donde ya se encontraban Sirius, James y Kingsley, así como otra cantidad de aurores que formaban los escuadrones.

– ¿Ya están todos? – Preguntó James, observó rápidamente a sus subordinados – bien, creo que no falta nadie. Esta es la situación, están atacando el centro de Wandsworth, en específico el Town Hall y el Medical Centre, – dijo James y unas imágenes de los lugares aparecieron frente a ellos– requiero que dos escuadrones se dirijan al Medical Centre y expulsen a los infractores en la medida de lo posible, si no es posible reducirlos, se encargarán de evacuar a los enfermos del hospital y llevarlos al Shopping centre que se encuentra del otro lado del rio o si es necesario al Bolingbroke Hospital el cual se encuentra al este. – James hizo aparecer una pequeña plataforma en el centro del grupo y una miniatura de la ciudad se proyectó en ella, James amplió el área de Wandsworth por lo cual fue posible distinguir las calles del distrito. Señaló los edificios a los cuales se dirigían. – El otro escuadrón se irá al Town Hall y evacuará a los muggles, además de que reducirán a los infractores. No quiero bajas, aunque ataquen con maldiciones imperdonables intenten reducirlos. ¿Entendido? – Los aurores asintieron– bien, el equipo de coordinación mágica les proporcionará unos comunicadores mágicos, con los cuales los podremos rastrear desde aquí así podremos darles algunas indicaciones si es necesario, sin embargo podrán comunicarse con los miembros de su escuadrón y los demás que vayan. – James les mostró los comunicadores, los cuales eran un pequeño auricular con un micrófono, se colocaban en la oreja, tenía unas letras M entrelazadas en color dorado – No se preocupen si se mojan o caen; bien, escuadrón 4 y 12 diríjanse al hospital, escuadrón 2 diríjanse al Town Hall. Los conducirán hacia el área de aparición. Buena suerte. – Dijo James y los magos empezaron a caminar. Harry se dirigió rápidamente a su padre, por lo cual Ginny se rezagó un poco de los demás aurores.

– Déjame ir con Ginny al hospital, yo…

– Irás al Town Hall, necesito tus ojos ahí, Harry, no iremos ni Kingsley ni Sirius ni yo. Ginny no necesita tu cuidado, es una auror entrenada, además ella conoce los riesgos de este trabajo. Vete, no pierdas tiempo, Harry. – le dijo James sin verlo, Harry asintió un poco contrariado. Corrió al lado de Ginny para alcanzar a los aurores.

– No te preocupes, estaré bien. – le dijo Ginny y le tomó la mano, Harry asintió y apretó su mano. Alcanzaron al grupo para aparecerse cerca de los lugares asignados. Harry jaló a Ginny y le dio un beso rápido.

– Cuídate, Gin, te amo – le dijo Harry un poco tenso. Ginny sonrió para infundirle tranquilidad y ánimos.

– Yo a ti, tu también cuídate.

* * *

><p>Harry y el escuadrón 2 se aparecieron en una pequeña calle privada cerca del Town Hall de Wandsworth, al llegar pudieron percibir el aroma a quemado y vieron a muggles correr en todas direcciones. Una auror llamada Sasha era quien los comandaba en ese momento.<p>

– Nos dividiremos en 3 grupos, Potter, Weasley y Fox entrarán por el frente del Town Hall, Durand, Dyer y Marks se dirigirán al norte y entrarán por el estacionamiento, Beckett y yo nos dirigiremos al oeste y entraremos por el estacionamiento también. Cuando quede todo despejado nos vemos en el centro del Town Hall, ya saben lo que hay que hacer, si requieren refuerzos pidan ayuda por el comunicador. Vamos. – les dijo rápidamente y salieron corriendo hacia donde los mandaron.

Harry, Ron y el auror Tim Fox, de casi cincuenta años se dirigieron al frente del Town Hall, en los niveles superiores se veía salir humo por las ventanas. Al entrar al gran recibidor, notaron que una de las escaleras que conducía al piso superior estaba colapsada, además había tres magos cuidando que nadie saliera ni entrara al edificio. Los aurores atacaron. El contraataque no se hizo esperar, en medio de la confusión algunos muggles salían corriendo del lugar que se incendiaba. Ron recibió un hechizo que le paralizó el brazo izquierdo, pero lograron reducir a los magos, los ataron con cuerdas mágicas y los sacaron del edificio.

– Revisen el ala norte, que no queden muggles encerrados por el fuego, yo iré al ala sur. – les dijo Fox a Ron y Harry, estos asintieron y corrieron a revisar la planta baja del edificio. Había algunas oficinas selladas por lo que tuvieron que abrirlas todas para revisar que no quedara ningún muggle. Cuando lograron despejar toda el ala norte de la planta baja corrieron escaleras arriba, era donde estaba el incendio más intenso. Sofocaron la mayoría de las llamas y lograron rescatar a varios muggles que se encontraban encerrados en algunas oficinas. Iban a llegando al centro del edificio, donde se encontraba el despacho del mayor o líder del distrito, cuando unos magos los atacaron.

– ¡Cuidado, Harry! – gritó Ron y empujó a su amigo, Harry cayó cerca de una pequeña estatua mientras que Ron salió expulsado hasta detrás de un escritorio, Harry pudo ver como su varita salía despedida a unos pasos del escritorio. Harry intentó disminuir a los magos que lo atacaban, no pudo distinguir cuantos eran.

– ¡Ron! – gritó Harry mientras la estatua en la cual se encontraba protegido era acribillada con hechizos. Logró lanzar otro certero _Desmaius_ a un mago que se encontraba cerca del despacho. Pudo escuchar algunas protestas, por las voces que escuchaba quedaban solo tres magos, además de que distinguió un fluido francés, sin embargo no entendió ni una palabra. – ¡RON! – gritó de nuevo Harry, de pronto Ron se lanzó por su varita y llegó a otro escritorio en el cual se protegió, tres hechizos le pasaron rozando. Harry respiró más tranquilo y lanzó hechizos a los magos que quedaban, logró reducir a otro y luego los otros magos cayeron por hechizos de Ron. Harry se levantó y observó con cuidado el área. Al parecer ya no había más magos. Ron llegó junto a él, su pierna derecha tenía un gran corte en el muslo, y al parecer su brazo izquierdo seguía paralizado, Ron se hizo un torniquete en su muslo con su cinturón. Volteó a ver a Harry y asintió.

Se encaminaron al despacho del mayor de Wandsworth, antes de llegar a la puerta ataron a los magos que se encontraban ahí, y les quitaron sus varitas. Harry abrió la puerta del despacho. Dentro se encontraban dos magos apuntándolo, pero al verlo entrar bajaron la varita. Eran Fox y otro mago.

– Lo lamento, es que nos encerramos para proteger al mayor. – dijo Fox con calma, se limpió el sudor de la frente y se dejó caer en un sillón. – Sasha, – dijo apretando el comunicador mágico – aquí Fox, todo despejado en el despacho del mayor. – Harry y Ron escucharon la respuesta.

– _Aquí Sasha, todo libre en el ala sur, vamos al despacho._ – se escuchó la voz de Sasha.

– _Aquí Marks, todo libre en el estacionamiento y ala norte, nos dirigimos al despacho. _– se escuchó una voz agitada.

– Ah, lo lamento, él es Frederick Green – dijo Fox señalando al mago que se encontraba revisando los signos vitales del mayor. El mayor se encontraba tras su escritorio, desmayado. – es miembro del consejo de Wandsworth, pero también trabaja para el ministerio.

– Hola, mucho gusto, soy parte del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Frederick Green.

– Ron Weasley.

– Harry Potter – dijeron ambos chicos, mientras estrechaban la mano del mago.

– Conozco a tu padre, un gran mago Arthur Weasley, he visto a James Potter pero no he tenido el gusto de hablar con él, sin embargo también lo respeto mucho. Un placer conocerlos.

– Gracias, igualmente. – dijo Harry y se alejó un poco de ellos. – Escuadrón 12 ¿me escucha? – dijo Harry por el comunicador mágico, no recibió respuesta.

– Creo que si había oído de ti, de mi padre, eres hijo de muggles ¿no? – dijo Ron.

– Así es, por eso trabajo para el gobierno muggle, mi familia siempre ha pertenecido al consejo de Wandsworth. – siguieron conversando Ron y Green mientras Harry intentaba comunicarse con Ginny.

– Departamento de Aurores, ¿me escuchan?, soy Harry Potter.

– _Aquí James Potter_.

– Solicito información del escuadrón 12 – dijo Harry con voz un poco temblorosa.

– _Siguen en operación. Estado de su misión, por favor _– Harry puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba la formalidad de su padre.

– Misión completada, escuadrón 2, informe al departamento su estado. – dijo Harry con voz un poco desesperada.

–_Fox, OK_.

–_Marks, OK_.

–_Potter, OK_.

–_Weasley, OK_.

–_Durand_,_ OK_.

–_Dyer, OK_.

–_Beckett, OK_.

–Sturjon, a cargo del escuadrón, OK. – dijo Sasha Sturjon, finalmente mientras llegaba al despacho del mayor.

– _Bien hecho, escuadrón 2, fuera del edificio se encuentran magos borrando la memoria de los muggles, por favor encárguense de modificar la memoria del mayor, en un momento les llegará la versión que correrá por parte de los muggles. _– se escuchó la voz fría de James Potter por los comunicadores. Harry puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente. Algunos magos lo vieron y sonrieron un poco.

–Entendido, esperando nuevas órdenes, mientras tanto solicito información de los otros escuadrones, por favor. – dijo Sasha sin mirar a nadie en particular, Harry respiró un poco más tranquilo. Sasha volteó a verlo y Harry articuló "gracias". Sasha le sonrió brevemente.

– _Los escuadrones 4 y 12 siguen en operación_– dijo James a través del comunicador. Harry cerró los puños, ¿qué su padre no podía ser poquito más específico?, él sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba…n. Suspiró.

De pronto una explosión sacudió el Town Hall, se voltearon a ver unos a otros. Harry corrió hasta una de las ventanas del despacho y observó una gran voluta de humo.

– ¿Qué dirección es esa? – preguntó Harry preocupado, sentía como su corazón bombeaba sangre a mil por hora.

– Es el suroeste de la ciudad. – dijo Green que era el que mejor conocía el área.

– El Medical Centre está en esa dirección – dijo Marks frunciendo el seño. Harry corrió hacia la salida seguido de Ron y Durand.

– ¡Esperen! – les gritó Sasha. Pero no la escucharon. – James, dime qué demonios ocurre. – dijo Sasha olvidando todas las formalidades.

– _Sasha, deja a dos de tus subordinados en el Town Hall y diríjanse al Medical Centre, hubo una explosión en la parte sur del hospital_– se escuchó hablar a Sirius– _enseguida llegarán refuerzos al área._

Harry, Ron y Asya Durand se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el Medical Centre, pasaron a través de varios magos en la entrada del Town Hall que estaban ayudando a apagar el incendio así como a modificar la memoria a los muggles.

– _Harry, Ron, Asya_ – se escuchó la voz enfadada de Sasha por el comunicador – _busquen heridos y desalojen el hospital, no ataquen a los magos a menos que tengan apoyo, ¿entendieron?_– Dijo Sasha con voz enérgica.

– Si – dijeron al mismo tiempo, Asya y Ron. Harry apresuró su paso.

– _Harry, Ginny se encontraba en el área sur cuando sucedió la explosión_– se escuchó la voz de James a través del comunicador. Harry palideció.

El Medical Centre se encontraba a menos de 500 metros del Town Hall pero aun así a Harry se le hizo eterno el camino. Justo antes de llegar al hospital pudieron ver un gran centro comercial y más al sur, las grandes llamaradas del incendio. Había algunos magos de ambos escuadrones fuera del edificio, estaban desalojando a varios muggles enfermos, otros magos tenían el área sellada para que nadie entrara ni saliera. Harry y los demás cruzaron el límite y se dirigieron a los miembros de los escuadrones.

– ¡Alix! ¿Dónde está Patrick? – preguntó un poco desesperada Asya.

– ¿Y Ginny, dónde está? – preguntaron Ron y Harry. Alix, la jefa del cuarto escuadrón, los miró preocupada.

– Siguen adentro. – Harry y Asya corrieron al edificio, mientras Ron les indicaba a los aurores que hacer.

– Ginny, ¿me escuchas? – preguntó Harry por el comunicador, todo estaba lleno de humo.

– Pat, soy Asya, ¿dónde estás? – hizo lo mismo Asya.

Nadie les respondió. Harry guió a Asya hacia la parte sur del edificio. Se podía escuchar el crepitar de las llamas así como algunos gritos ahogados.

Llegaron a un área donde no se podía pasar, grandes flamas les impedían el paso, Harry y Asya intentaron apagarlas con _Aguamenti's_ pero no ayudó mucho, Harry abrió un boquete y pasó corriendo, Asya lo siguió, llegaron a un área que parecía un área recreativa, era una pequeña sala de menores. Harry se asustó, alrededor de él había pequeños en el suelo. Tanto él como Asya se voltearon a ver con asombro y corrieron a revisar si los niños se encontraban bien. Harry levantó un pequeño que tenía una gran quemadura en su brazo y costado izquierdo, aun respiraba pero su pulso se sentía muy bajo.

– Solicitó apoyo en el segundo piso en el área de menores, hay niños aquí. – dijo Asya por el comunicador adelantándose a Harry. Harry puso al niño en una camilla y siguió revisando a otros pequeños. Revisó a cinco más, dos de ellos ya estaban muertos. Escuchó a Asya sollozar con angustia su lado. Los refuerzos llegaron y empezaron a trasladar a los pequeños fuera del edificio. Había siete niños muertos alrededor de ellos. Harry siguió por esa área hasta llegar a los cuneros, junto con Asya, Bob Dyer y Harold Porter. Ahí había cinco pequeños bebes en sus cuneros llorando y tosiendo, Bob y Harold se los llevaron cubriéndolos del fuego y humo, pero Harry y Asya siguieron más hacia el sur del hospital. Seguían sin encontrar a Ginny y Patrick Hadley.

De pronto Asya soltó un grito ahogado, en el pasillo por el que habían doblado se encontraba un enfermero muerto, varios bisturís estaban clavados en su pecho y estómago. Harry corrió y tomó su pulso, aunque sabía que iba a ser en vano. Asya entró al quirófano que estaba enfrente.

– ¡Harry! – gritó Asya desde el pequeño quirófano. Harry entró corriendo con la varita en alto. Dentro había tres magos desconocidos para él al parecer desmayados o muertos, al fondo se encontraba Asya junto a Ginny y Patrick. Ginny se encontraba desmayada y Patrick estaba en los brazos de Asya, también en su cuerpo había varios bisturís clavados, había mucha sangre en el suelo, el cabello de Ginny se encontraba bañado de la sangre de Patrick. – ¡Patrick, resiste! – Harry cargó a Ginny en brazos, sintió como el piso temblaba, al parecer estaba a punto de colapsarse el edificio.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí, Asya – le dijo Harry a Asya, se asomó por una de las ventanas y observó que se encontraban justo en donde terminaba el edificio. – Alix, me encuentro con Asya, Ginny y Patrick en el extremo sur del edificio, saldremos por la última ventana requiero sanadores, ambos están heridos.

– _Entendido, Harry_– dijo Alix y Harry pudo ver como se movilizaban algunos magos en la calle. Harry cubrió a Ginny y desapareció un vidrio de la ventana. Con ayuda de varios magos hicieron aparecer un gran tobogán.

– ¡Vamos, Asya! – gritó Harry, Asya logró mover a Patrick en una camilla sin quitarle los bisturís para no hacerle perder más sangre. Ron subió con ayuda de una escalera mágica hasta la ventana donde se encontraba Harry. Harry lo vio y le pasó a Ginny, luego se apresuró a mover los magos que se encontraban en el quirófano para desalojar el edificio, antes de que colapsara. Ayudó a Asya para bajar a Patrick lo más suavemente posible y luego Asya bajó por el tobogán. Harry iba a ir por el enfermero que se encontraba en el pasillo, pero el edificio empezó a temblar más fuerte, de pronto el piso en el que se encontraba, empezó a caer, Harry corrió hacia la ventana y se lanzó al tobogán al mismo tiempo que el edificio se derrumbó.

Harry observó un momento lo que acababa de ocurrir, los magos pusieron hechizos que retuvieran la ola expansiva de polvo, a su alrededor solo veía hechizos y escuchaba gritos, observó sus manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre.

– Ginny…– dijo con voz ahogada y se dirigió a una de las ambulancias muggles. Ahí se encontraba Ron a un lado de la camilla de Ginny, en ese momento, Harry la pudo observar bien, Ginny tenía su hermoso cabello cubierto de sangre, Harry tragó saliva, sangre de Patrick, que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en otra ambulancia. Asya lloraba a su lado. Harry volteó de nuevo hacia Ginny, su blusa se encontraba rasgada, además su cinturón estaba cortado. Harry palideció. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

* * *

><p>– No te acerques, eres igual a ellos – dijo el enfermero – traes un palo ¡como ellos!<p>

– Yo te ayudaré.

– Salva a… los niños… – dijo el enfermero.

– ¡SUÉLTALA! – gritó Pat.

– ¡NOOOO! – gritó Ginny mientras despertaba en San Mungo. Las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas. Sintió unos brazos fuertes, ella intentó apartarlos.

– Tranquila, amor– dijo Harry mientras la sostenía, Ginny lo observó un momento, estaba sucio, traía la misma ropa con la que lo había visto ese día, se acurrucó en sus brazos y lloró amargamente. – Ya todo está bien.

– Fue horrible, Harry– dijo Ginny después de un rato, se encontraba a solas con Harry en una habitación de San Mungo – llegaron en grupo cuando casi habíamos desalojado el edificio, un enfermero me guiaba al área donde había niños internados, casi logramos llegar pero los muy cobardes decidieron iniciar el incendio, justo debajo – dijo Ginny con coraje viendo por la ventana, nevaba afuera – ¡debajo del área infantil! – Harry no dijo nada, simplemente observó a su novia, tomó su mano, Ginny la apretó y siguió narrando su historia. – Nos encontraron, al enfermero y a mí, en un almacén cerca del quirófano. – Ginny se detuvo un momento de nuevo las lágrimas se acumularon en sus mejillas. – Logré derrotar a tres pero los otros cuatro me redujeron, – Ginny se cubrió los ojos, Harry se imaginó la escena, sus ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos, la voz de Ginny empezó a quebrarse – me… tomaron de los brazos… e intentaron…

– Basta… Basta, Ginny no hace falta que recuerdes eso, No te pasó nada.

Ginny asintió sin mirarlo, respiró profundamente para recuperarse, cuando habló su voz se oía tensa.

– Patrick llegó, yo había pedido refuerzos pero algo ocurría con los comunicadores, de pronto fallaban sin razón y en el momento que ellos me atacaron destruyeron mi comunicador. Patrick logró derrumbar a 2 pero aun así quedaron otros dos. Discutieron con Patrick… Logramos desarmar a uno pero me golpearon y me quedé un poco atontada en el suelo, Patrick logró derrotar a otro pero el que era el jefe… Le clavó – volvieron a salir lágrimas por los ojos de Ginny, Harry la escuchaba preocupado – le clavó varias navajas que había en esa sala… Iba a atacarme de nuevo pero en eso se escucharon gritos y simplemente salió, yo perdí el conocimiento después.

Harry se sentó en la cama con Ginny y la abrazó, ella volvió a llorar, Harry odiaba verla así pero entendía que tal vez lo mejor para ella en ese momento era dejarla desahogarse.

– No… no pude… ayudar a los… niños… ¡Le prometí al enfermero que lo haría pero no lo logré! – gritó Ginny furiosa con ella misma.

– No es tu culpa, cariño, además la mayoría de los niños están bien – dijo Harry acariciando su espalda.

– ¿La mayoría? – preguntó Ginny volteando a verlo. Harry se mordió la lengua.

– Así es, amor…

– ¿Cuántos murieron?

Harry simplemente la miró. Ginny siguió clavando sus ojos en él.

– Siete. – Ginny se mordió el labio y de nuevo salieron lágrimas de sus ojos.

– Juro que voy a matar a esos…

– No digas eso, amor, esas personas no merecen que manches tus manos, pero aun así… tres de ellos murieron en el incendio.

Ginny se quedó en silencio un momento, unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

– ¿Y Patrick, cómo está? – preguntó Ginny, Harry abrió la boca pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban se abrió de golpe.

– ¡Maldita! – gritó Asya entrando a la habitación, iba cubierta de sangre, detrás de ella iba Sirius y James, Harry se sobresaltó e intentó cubrir a Ginny, Asya fue detenida antes de que llegara con Ginny, grandes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. – ¡Fue tu culpa, TU CULPA!, ¡PATRICK ESTA MUERTO POR TU CULPA! – Le gritaba Asya a Ginny con la cara enrojecida. Ginny la miró asombrada y negaba con la cabeza. Sirius se acercó a Asya y la intentó alejar de Ginny. – ¡TE ODIO, WEASLEY!

– ¡BASTA, ASYA!, ¡Patrick sabía los riesgos de este trabajo, Ginny por poco muere también en esto! – le gritó Sirius mientras la sostenía por los hombros.

– ¡NO!, Si Patrick no hubiera ido por ella, él aun estaría…

– ¡Patrick así lo decidió, Asya! – le dijo de nuevo Sirius – Además, ya nada puede cambiar… Patrick está muerto. – Asya lo miró con asombro y luego se derrumbó en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. Ginny también lloraba; se levantó de la cama donde estaba y se acercó a Asya, ella la miró un momento y luego ambas se abrazaron.

– Lo lamento, Asya... – le dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada. Los tres hombres en la habitación las miraron…

* * *

><p>Hola! me tardé para escribir este capitulo, cuando lo empecé tenía planeado hacer un capitulo corto y lleno de romance pero no sé que me pasó que lo convertí así en tragedia y desesperación jajajaja lo sé muy loco, espero les guste, es un poco triste pero ya quiero empezar a meter un poco de trama interesante al fic. Un beso espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente capitulo.<p>

FreyaF


	13. Obstáculos

11 de Febrero

En el ministerio sólo se oían murmullos, sólo habían pasado unas horas del incidente en Wandsworth pero la tragedia ya estaba publicada en El Profeta Vespertino, por lo cual habían citado a los altos mandos del Cuartel de Aurores y a los jefes de los escuadrones que habían ido a Wandsworth.

Harry había dejado a Ginny al cuidado de la señora Weasley y se había dirigido al ministerio junto con Ron, a pesar de que James les dijo explícitamente que no los requería en el ministerio.

En una sala de juntas del departamento de aurores se encontraban James, el actual Jefe del Cuartel, Sirius quien era el subjefe, Kingsley que se encargaba de las relaciones del departamento con los otros departamentos y además era el que tenía más comunicación con el primer Ministro. También estaban Alix Walker la auror al mando del doceavo escuadrón, Harold Porter al mando del cuarto escuadrón, Sasha Sturjon al mando del segundo escuadrón además se encontraban Harry, Ron, Fox, Bob Dyer y Hanna Kyle del cuarto escuadrón, Zack Lester y Grace O'Bryan del doceavo. James los observó a todos un momento, Sasha se desesperó y empezó a hablar antes que él.

– ¿Nos puedes decir qué demonios ocurrió en Wandsworth, James?

– Aun no estamos seguros, pero creemos que los responsables del ataque son una banda de franceses.

– Franceses – dijo Sasha con escepticismo. James la ignoró y siguió hablando.

– Uno de los atacantes del Town Hall se llama Hugh Hendricks – Harry volteó a ver a su padre asombrado – su hermano es Edgar Hendricks, el que atacó Wolverhampton hace meses en la misión de los novatos. – dijo James mientras hacía aparecer imágenes en la mesa de juntas como si fueran hologramas tridimensionales. Sirius se encontraba a un lado de James con la vista en la mesa y el entrecejo fruncido. James continuó – menor que Edgar, pero al parecer intentaban llamar nuestra atención de alguna manera o tomar represalias contra el gobierno inglés, no lo sé, no han hablado… Los que atacaron el hospital al parecer son de la misma banda, pandilla o como le quieran llamar. Ginny comentó que uno de ellos escapó… Por su descripción creemos que era el otro hermano de Hendricks, Sean Hendricks. – dijo James mientras una imagen de Sean aparecía en el centro de la mesa, Harry lo observó. – Cuando ocurrió lo de Wolverhampton uno de nuestros contactos franceses comentó que Hedricks y sus compañeros habían seguido órdenes de alguien más, alguien de Francia. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta que no sólo seguían órdenes de alguien de Francia, también alguien aquí en Inglaterra los comandaba. – Todos se le quedaron viendo a James con preocupación– No sabemos quien pueda ser… – James guardó silencio un momento – Edgar Hendricks saldrá libre de la prisión de Francia dentro de unos meses.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry enojado.

– "No hubo pruebas concluyentes en la mayoría de los crímenes que se le acusan" – dijo Sirius con voz enfadada– eso fue lo que dijeron en su juicio. Sin embargo, yo creo que Edgar tiene un gran aliado dentro del gobierno francés. Estos casos que se han venido presentando no han sido una ligera casualidad.

– Todos están ligados de alguna manera – dijo James viéndolos a todos.

– Como pudieron ver en los últimos meses, sólo algunos ataques han sido a magos, la mayoría se han presentado a los muggles: Wolverhampton, Shrewbury, Wandsworth, Londres – iba diciendo James conforme imágenes aparecían frente a sus subordinados, imágenes de ataques de los último meses desde principio de Julio del año anterior. – Se que me estoy adelantando pero es como si quisieran hacerse notar, como si quisieran hacernos saber que aquí están, atacando a personas inocentes, demostrando quien es el más fuerte en esta situación… No lo sé… – dijo James volteando a ver a sus compañeros – es como si se estuvieran preparando.

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó Alix con cara de espanto.

– Para una guerra – dijo Sirius con ímpetu. Todos reaccionaron con sorpresa, miedo y algunos con escepticismo.

– Creo… – empezó Harold Porter, carraspeó y continuó – creo que es muy adelantado y arriesgado, no tenemos más que unos cuantos ataques de unos cuantos insensatos.

Todos se quedaron pensativos. James los miró a todos y luego volvió a hablar.

– Lo sé, y por eso, les pido que no bajen la guardia, aun no tenemos pistas ni los motivos de porque hacen esto, sin embargo no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo de hoy, no quiero más muertes, ni de muggles ni de personas cercanas a nosotros.

Todos asintieron; Grace O'Bryan habló.

– ¿Dónde está Asya?

James y Sirius se miraron. Sasha entrecerró los ojos, se paró y los miró espantada.

– ¿Dónde está Asya, James?, ¿dónde está mi subordinada?

– Asya está en camino a una misión… de campo. – dijo mirando a Sasha. Ella palideció.

– ¿A dónde fue? – James y Sirius se miraron.

– A Francia.

– ¿La mandaste a Francia, sola? – le preguntó Sasha. Luego los volteó a ver a ambos – ¿Están locos?

– No, que fuera sola es una manera de que no la descubran, es un requisito indispensable para que llegue hasta donde debe llegar. – dijo Sirius.

– ¡Es suicidio, Sirius!, ¡Asya es una niña!

– ¡No es una niña!, ¡es una mujer cuyo espíritu está motivado por la justicia! – respondió Sirius un poco exaltado poniéndose de pie también.

– ¡Su espíritu está quebrantado por una sed venganza disfrazada de justicia, esa mujer sólo va a matar para poder cobrar la vida de su amado, Eso, sino la matan primero! – le gritó Sasha a Sirius, James intervino.

– Yo hablé con ella, va a una misión a ciegas, no sabemos lo que le espera, pero para encontrar a los que mataron a Patrick le va a llevar semanas, meses quizá. Mientras tanto estará observando lo que ocurre en Francia. Asya sabe que no debe matar, que sus manos deben de estar limpias cuando regrese a este ministerio o no podrá pisarlo nuevamente. Ella quiere a este lugar, a este país. Ella hará lo correcto…

– Eso no lo sabes, James – le dijo Sasha más tranquila pero aun enojada.

– No, pero lo presiento, porque creo en ella. Así que te pido que creas en ella. – Le dijo James, Sasha se sorprendió y desvió su mirada. Asintió y tomó asiento de nuevo. Todos se encontraban serios y reflexionando. – Bien, sólo quería hacerles saber toda esta información. Aun no sé que podríamos hacer pero por lo pronto tenemos que comunicar esto al ministro, Kingsley, Sirius, acompáñenme, los demás por favor manténgase alertas, pueden retirarse.

Todos salieron de la sala, Harry y Ron se dirigieron al comedor del ministerio junto con Hermione quien los esperaba fuera del departamento de Aurores. Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, escuchaban murmullos y algunos con miradas tristes.

– ¿Dónde está Ginny? – les preguntó Hermione.

– Esta en San Mungo, mi padre le dijo que se quedara ahí pero supongo que no tardará en llegar, en realidad está bien.

– ¿Qué ocurrió, chicos? – preguntó Hermione mientras se servían comida. Se sentaron cerca de una ventana falsa y comenzaron a platicarle todo lo ocurrido y la nueva información. Hermione se quedó un momento callada. – Wow, todo es… muy extraño, pero creo lo mismo que James y Sirius todo esto no pueden ser solo coincidencias…– Harry y Ron se quedaron serios. – Mi jefe, el señor Ian McKinnon critica mucho las acciones del ministro Crouch y en general de todo mundo; procuro mantener siempre todo correcto para que no me critique a mí pero, muchas veces no logro escaparme. Sin embargo… – dijo Hermione bajando un poco la voz y mirando hacia el falso cielo de la ventana– hoy que vio la noticia en _El Profeta Vespertino_ no dijo nada. Simplemente salió… Tal vez fue mi imaginación pero me pareció que sonreía. – Harry y Ron la miraron un cuanto intrigados.

– ¿Qué insinúas? – le preguntó Harry en voz baja, Hermione se sonrojó.

– N-no insinúo nada, es sólo que… – guardó silencio un momento – Es sólo que me sorprende un poco como se alegra de que fallen los demás…

Harry y Ron la miraron un tanto sorprendidos. Ian McKinnon. Según Harry, McKinnon era una persona recta y decidida, sin embargo había oído a su padre y a Sirius que ya no era el mismo que antes, desde la muerte de su esposa Clare se había vuelto…

– ¿Ambicioso?– preguntaron Ron y Hermione.

– Si, y egoísta, eso es lo que escuché alguna vez decir a mi padre. No lo conozco bien, pero bajo su mando el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, ha logrado muchas cosas.

– En eso tienes razón. – dijo Hermione – es decir, se han aplicado nuevas leyes con castigos más severos a infractores de la ley Mágica, en especial contra aquellos delitos de magos contra muggles. Se han hecho intercambios temporales en todos los departamentos con muchas instituciones mágicas del mundo. Mi compañera Julie ha ido a Grecia, Estados Unidos y China. Tal vez el señor McKinnon sea algo ambicioso pero considero que no es egoísta. – terminó Hermione. Ron y Harry se quedaron pensativos. Terminaron de comer y decidieron dirigirse nuevamente a sus departamentos. Harry se dirigió al despacho de su padre seguido por Ron. Aun no volvían de reportar la situación al ministro, por lo que decidieron esperarlos.

– Estoy muerto – dijo Ron, sentándose frente al escritorio de Sirius, Harry paseaba por la habitación mientras masajeaba su cuello.

– Lo sé, yo también estoy exhausto…

Se quedaron un momento callados, la verdad es que estaban extenuados de cuerpo y mente, había tantas cosas en las que pensar. Harry iba a decir algo pero la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, ambos sacaron su varita pero no apuntaron. Sirius entró furioso al despacho, James, que iba tras él cerró la puerta también enfadado. Sirius se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó de un cajón una botella de whisky de fuego medio llena y unos vasitos. James abrió la boca pero lo pensó mejor y la cerró; caminó hasta Sirius, éste lleno dos vasos y le dio uno a James, ambos bebieron el líquido de un trago y luego cada uno se sentó en su silla. Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver. James se quitó las gafas y se recostó en su silla mientras que Sirius siguió bebiendo pero con más calma.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó finalmente Harry. James se colocó sus gafas miró al frente, sin ver nada en particular. Abrió la boca después la volvió a cerrar.

– Ocurre que ahora estamos bajo el mando directo del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y están pensando en adherirnos a ese departamento. –dijo Sirius casi siseando las palabras. Al final soltó un pequeño gruñido.

– ¿Qué? – preguntaron Ron y Harry estupefactos.

– Y que además me relevaron de mi puesto como Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Ahora solo soy Jefe del Cuartel a secas.

– ¿Por qué? – volvieron a preguntar Harry y Ron sin obtener respuesta.

– Y además, para acabar de ponerle la cereza al pastel, estamos en un jodido periodo de prueba y nuestro supervisor principal es Kingsley, quien, por cierto, es ahora el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica **y**, si hay un** y**, chicos, y Kingsley le va a comunicar todo lo que hagamos a ni más ni menos que a Ian McKinnon. – Sirius volvió a dar un trago a su vaso. Luego agregó moviendo los brazos– ¡Tadá!

– Están bromeando ¿cierto? – dijo Ron incrédulo con una media sonrisa. Sirius volteó a verlo.

– ¿Parece que bromeo? – Ron palideció un poco.

– ¿Por qué, papá? – preguntó Harry serio. James tardó un poco para contestar.

– El ministro piensa que todos los accidentes y ataques que han ocurrido en los últimos meses son debido a nuestra – señaló a Sirius y a él mismo– incompetencia para tomar decisiones, mandar y sobre todo actuar. Considera que no hemos puesto el esfuerzo suficiente para poder mantener un estado de paz y seguridad en Inglaterra, lo cual lo llevó a tomar una gran decisión…

– Palabras explicitas del ministro. – dijo Sirius.

– Que a partir de este momento me relevaba como Jefe del departamento para poner en mi lugar a Kingsley, el cual, según palabras del ministro, a pesar de contar con poco menos de experiencia, ha sabido comportarse a la altura de un cargo mayor, por lo cual estaba seguro que él llegaría más lejos que yo en una carrera dentro del ministerio. – James tomó aire, Harry y Ron se encontraban sin palabras. – Y que, claro esa decisión la había tomado en base a los sucesos que habían pasado en los últimos meses y que a cargo de nosotros, aparte de Kingsley iba a estar Ian MacKinnon.

– ¿Por qué Kingsley? – preguntó Ron, sentándose frente a Sirius.

– No pienses mal de Kingsley, – dijo Sirius acercándole una copa a Ron, y luego hizo levitar otra hasta Harry quien la tomó a regañadientes. – él rechazó el puesto ya que su puesto le satisfacía mucho, además de que sentía una traición hacia nosotros, ya sabes que siempre ha estado bajo nuestro mando, sin embargo lo obligaron a tomar ese puesto, él también está muy enfadado y estoy seguro que intercederá por nosotros con McKinnon… – Sirius se quedó en silencio un momento observando el techo– Ahora que lo pienso McKinnon no quería a Kingsley en ese puesto…

– Así es – dijo James, dándole vueltas a su vaso. – McKinnon quiere que nuestros puestos dejen de existir, quiere hacerse cargo del Cuartel.

– Vamos, no puede ser para tanto… – dijo Ron un tanto serio.

– Es que tu no lo viste hablar, Ron, cada crítica que nos hacia terminaba en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, está agradecido de que haya pasado esto, no lo sé es como si estuviera…– James se quedó pensativo.

– ¿Moviendo fichas? – disparó Sirius – Está preparando terreno para algo más grande.

– Sigo pensando que exageran.

– Pues exagerados o no, hoy más que nunca tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas, no habrá dudas de que nos intentarán apuñalar. – Dijo Sirius.

* * *

><p>Harry se encontraba inquieto, pensativo. Eran demasiadas cosas las que había escuchado en un día, no sabía que pensar. El tiempo pasó hasta llegada la hora de salida, se despidió de Ron y Hermione y se dirigió al apartamento de Ginny. Cuando llegó ella ya se encontraba ahí, estaba sola recostada en su sillón.<p>

– Hola, amor – le dijo Harry y se acercó para besarla en la frente y abrazarla. Ella le sonrió un poco triste y también lo abrazó. – ¿Cómo estás? – Ginny se quedó un momento callada, mientras miraba al techo.

– Bien, creo…– Guardaron silencio un momento.

– ¿Tienes hambre?, podemos salir a comer.

– No mucha… Preferiría quedarme, aquí. – le dijo y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Harry la envolvió en sus brazos, afuera, el cielo empezaba a nublarse. Se quedaron un momento callados, Harry acariciaba la cabellera de Ginny, ella se relajó tanto que no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, tuvo sueños raros y de pronto despertó, lo último que pasó por su mente fue una luz.

Se sentó en la cama, Harry no estaba, volteó hacia la ventana, era de noche. Se estiró y luego caminó hasta la sala, Harry estaba ahí haciendo la cena.

– Me alegro que despertaras – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Ginny bostezó y luego sonrió. – No quería cenar solo – Ella se alegraba de no estar sola, Harry empezó a servir en dos platos pasta con camarones, luego sirvió un poco de vino blanco en dos copas. Ginny escuchó su estómago rugir y se dirigió a la mesa junto con Harry, él le sonrió.

Después de terminada la cena Harry le comentó a Ginny todo lo que se había hablado en el ministerio en las últimas horas. Ella se quedó un momento seria. Harry observó como caían unos copos de nieve por la ventana.

– No vamos a permitir que el departamento quede mal. – dijo Ginny con voz un tanto enérgica. Harry sonrió de lado.

– Por supuesto que no– le respondió y la abrazó, ella se volvió a acurrucar en sus brazos.

– Es que no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando, es decir, todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos meses, ¡no tiene nada que ver con errores del departamento, nosotros hacemos lo mejor posible! – Ginny cayó por un momento pensativa, Harry acarició su cabello. – Pienso lo mismo que Sirius, hay algo más detrás de todo esto.

–No quiero adelantarme a tanto, es decir, prefiero simplemente cuidar nuestras espaldas.

– Si lo sé – dijo Ginny separándose para verlo a los ojos– no hay que bajar la guardia, pero ¿Qué no lo ves? Nos están acorralando – acabó Ginny en voz baja.

– Si… si me siento así, amor, pero creo que andar señalando y echando la culpa a otros, nos hará ver más débiles, hay que mantener la cabeza en alto, reconocer lo bueno y lo malo pero actuar orgullosos sobre quienes somos, Ginny – ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, Harry la besó en la frente.

– Te amo – le dijo Ginny.

– Yo a ti, lo sabes. – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, se quedaron un momento abrazados mientras la nieve empezaba a caer más fuerte afuera.

– Cambiando de tema drásticamente, ¿te vas a ir? – dijo Ginny.

– No quiero… En realidad creo que iré por ropa solamente y luego volveré, después de todo alguien tiene que darte calor esta noche– le dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cuello, Ginny se sonrojó.

– Gracias mi amor – le dijo Ginny y le dio un leve beso.

Al día siguiente una vez que el departamento se presentó a trabajar James convocó a una junta.

– Buenos días a todos – dijo James, todos respondieron al saludo, aunque algunos de mala gana, había mucha tensión en el ambiente. – Tal vez en este momento sepan algo de lo que ocurre en este departamento. – James hizo una pausa y miró a todos, había un gran silencio en el departamento – Sin embargo me gustaría que me escuchen un momento. En días anteriores hemos tenido varios ataques hacia Inglaterra especialmente a Londres, todos saben lo ocurrido en el Hospital. Perdimos a un compañero y muchos muggles murieron. Sé que todos los que fueron a esa misión hicieron lo posible para rescatar a los muggles a nadie culpó de lo que pasó, el ataque fue calculado, perverso… – James guardó silencio un momento – sin embargo, nuestro ministro, no piensa lo mismo. Han de saber que ya no soy jefe del departamento de Seguridad Mágica, solo soy jefe del cuartel de aurores y estoy en periodo de prueba. No sólo yo, también Sirius. – Hubo comentarios entre los aurores, la mayoría de enfado por la noticia que estaba dando James – Quiero que sepan que no permitiré que nadie de ustedes pierda su empleo. Pero necesitamos actuar unidos, hay que demostrar las capacidades de este cuartel, quiero que combinemos fuerzas para poder superar esto. – James los miró a todos, el departamento se había quedado en completo silencio, las palabras de James se volvieron más enérgicas. – Somos un equipo, los equipos se apoyan, esto es pasajero, hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer, trabajemos para poder demostrar de lo que somos capaces. – James se quedó un momento callado. Sirius dio un paso al frente, todos lo miraron, el ambiente era tenso pero se sentía una energía positiva en el aire.

– Bien, esas fueron las palabras de motivación de James – y sonrió – sabemos que el trasero de todos está en juego. Nuestra misión es cuidarnos unos a otros, somos aurores por lo cual sabemos defender lo que nos pertenece y atacar a quienes nos atacan. – James se removió, Sirius lo miró y le dijo en voz baja pero audible – No te preocupes no insultaré al imbécil de McKinnon – muchos rieron en voz baja, James puso los ojos en blanco, Sirius le guiñó el ojo, luego volteó a ver a los miembros del departamento – defendamos nuestros trabajos, nos pertenecen, ataquemos con eficacia a quienes nos quieren apuñalar la espalda, demostraremos porqué somos aurores – Todos se quedaron en silencio, se podía sentir la adrenalina en el cuerpo. Harry observó a los dos hombres más influyentes de su vida y asintió levemente. – Háganlo por Inglaterra, por sus familias, pero sobre todo – James se paró junto a Sirius y le puso una mano en el hombro, Sirius le sonrió.

–Pero sobre todo, háganlo por ustedes mismos, demuestren a todos de lo que están hechos. – Todos guardaron silencio.

– Y ahora si – dijo Sirius – y aunque se oiga raro viniendo de mi, a trabajar – todos volvieron a reír y rompieron filas dirigiéndose a sus puestos.

* * *

><p>Hola, hola! Cómo están? Siento horriblemente la tardanza, pero como le comentaba a M-PotterMasen, estoy en una nueva etapa de mi vida, ya estoy trabajando y aun así terminado la escuela y uuuuf es muy estresante y cansado pero daré lo mejor de mi y sé que podrán leer más de mi historia pronto, no tan pronto como yo y ustedes quisieran pero si pronto. Cuídense.<p>

FreyaF25


	14. Pistas

Durante ese día todos los aurores trabajaron para poder conseguir pistas sobre los ataques así como realizando los reportes correspondientes. Se veía un gran ajetreo por todo el cuartel, los aurores pasaban corriendo con papeles o algunos otros salían y entraban. Poco antes de la hora de comer se presentó Kingsley acompañado de Ian McKinnon, la mayoría de los aurores se les quedaron viendo pero aun así saludaron con seriedad a la persona que estaba poniendo en peligro sus empleos. James y Sirius estaban en piso supervisando un nuevo entrenamiento, enseñaban a los aurores unas maniobras de defensa personal, Ginny se encontraba entre las personas que estaban aprendiendo. Sabía que después de lo ocurrido en Wandsworth, debía de conocer otras técnicas además de la magia para defenderse.

– Es increíble que Sirius conozca de técnicas de defensa personal – le dijo Ginny en voz baja a James, se le hacía raro ya que Sirius era un mago muy orgulloso y hacer algo sin su varita era algo casi inimaginable. James sonrió un poco.

– En realidad no es raro, Sirius, como sabes le encanta apostar y proponerse retos, así que peleas muggles en las que podía apostarse a sí mismo, créeme es más normal de lo que crees. – le contestó James en voz baja sonriendo, recordando viejos tiempos, mientras Sirius hacia una demostración con uno de sus compañeros más jóvenes. Harry, Ron así como otros aurores habían salido a seguir algunas pistas de los atacantes de Londres.

– Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí, señores? – dijo Ian McKinnon, llamando la atención de Sirius, James y todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en escuchando las lecciones de Sirius. Kingsley saludó con un gesto a James e hizo un gesto de disculpa, James asintió. – ¿Acaso es otra fantástica manera de perder recursos del ministerio? – dijo mientras sonreía de manera sarcástica a todos. Algunos se voltearon a ver serios, otros mientras tanto, un poco enfadados.

– Al contrario, McKinnon – le respondió Sirius con calma, Ginny lo miró inquieta sin embargo James a su lado estaba tranquilo así que supuso que no había Sirius al cual temer. – lo que estamos haciendo es por el bien de los aurores, muchas veces la falta de otras técnicas aparte de la magia nos vuelve vulnerables y no queremos eso.

– Sigo sin ver los beneficios…– dijo McKinnon aun con su sonrisa hipócrita. James parpadeó pero Sirius entrecerró los ojos, volteó a ver a Ginny y ella asintió aunque no muy convencida.

– Imagine que yo soy un combatiente de la auror aquí presente, Weasley. – le dijo Sirius a McKinnon mientras él y Ginny se adelantaban al centro del circulo que habían formado ese día. Ginny preparó su varita, sabía que no iba a poder derrotar a Sirius pero aún así se concentró lo mejor posible para enfrentarlo. – Ahora es probable que Weasley me desarme, sin embargo, ¿Qué pasaría si es ella la desarmada? – dijo Sirius y entonces sin previo aviso atacó a Ginny, ella logró desviarlo, pasaron así unos cuantos más ataques hasta que Ginny quedó desarmada, respiró un tanto enfadada y de pronto aguantó la respiración porque sintió a Sirius justo detrás de ella tomándola del cuello. En el cuartel de aurores sólo se podían desaparecer y aparecer si estaban dentro del cuartel, y era para practicar en combates y otras cosas por el estilo, por ello Sirius había tomado ventaja al desarmar a Ginny y se había aparecido justo detrás de ella para retenerla. Ginny sintió un nudo en la garganta y de pronto sólo pudo recordar lo que había pasado en Wandsworth. Sirius la soltó lentamente y ella pudo respirar mejor, recogió su varita y salió del círculo con calma fingida y se colocó a un lado de Ellie Beckett quien le acarició el brazo y James se adelantó y le puso la mano en el hombro, Ginny le intentó sonreír. – Ahora dime McKinnon, ¿crees que la defensa personal no les sería de gran ayuda? – Ian McKinnon se removió.

– Creo que si sus aurores pierden en un duelo es que no están bien capacitados. – Hubo varias reacciones, algunos murmullos enfadados pero sobre todo respiraciones alteradas.

– Por supuesto que nuestros aurores están entrenados y capacitados, pero si a alguno de nuestros aurores combate contra 4 lo más probable es que termine sin varita. Eso le ocurrió a uno de nuestros miembros en Wandsworth, combatió contra cuatro y terminó desarmado– dijo Sirius un poco titubeante – lo retuvieron por los brazos para torturarlo; el saber un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo le hubiera proporcionado ventaja. – Algunos empezaron a murmurar, Ginny miró a su alrededor, todos creían que Sirius hablaba de Patrick Hadley, lo cual en parte era verdad pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir un poco vergüenza, agachó la cabeza, James le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y luego se adelantó.

– No esperamos que lo entienda, McKinnon, los aurores son libres de tomar el taller, así que ellos son los que deciden al final, – Ian McKinnon iba a decir algo pero James alzó la voz – no usted, así que si nos permite estamos entrenando. – Y volvió con Sirius y asintió. Sirius intentó no sonreír y empezó a hacer una demostración con algunos jóvenes aurores. Logró derrumbar a dos antes de volver a conseguir su varita y desarmar a los otros tres que quedaban. Ian McKinnon se quedó a observar junto con Kingsley y para deleite de todos se fue sin decir un comentario más y un tanto enfadado.

Algunos magos, sobre todo los más jóvenes decidieron tomar el pequeño curso que Sirius estaba impartiendo, algunos lograron resultados inmediatos mientras que a otros aun les faltaba práctica y condición física.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Harry y Ron se dirigían a la estación de Wimbledon del metro de la ciudad siguiendo una corazonada de Harry.<p>

– Explícame de nuevo, Harry que aun no entiendo bien porque vamos en este…– dijo Ron observando a su alrededor. – este tubo subterráneo. – Harry rio, era una traducción muy literal del _Underground_ de Londres.

– Recuerdas que yo estudié en mi infancia en escuelas muggles ¿no? – Ron asintió – capricho de mi mamá, ya sabes. – Harry observó el mapa del metro, aun estaban muy lejos, iban en Westminster. – Tenían un buen amigo, que hoy en día es Ingeniero – Ron abrió la boca – no preguntes, tardaría mucho en explicarte que es un Ingeniero– Ron lo miró con recelo. – Bueno como sea, es jefe de seguridad del Tramlink, Ron déjame acabar, así como de la línea en la que estamos ahora. – Ron observó sus pies buscando una línea.– El punto es – dijo Harry antes de que Ron preguntara – que tiene acceso a los videos, ¡déjame acabar, Ron!, uuf, videos de vigilancia de todas las estaciones del Tramlink y de la línea distrital del metro. –Ron se le quedó viendo, Harry respiró decepcionado.

– O sea que…– dijo Ron incitándolo a hablar más.

–O sea que eres un caso perdido, amigo mío. – le dijo Harry mientras observaba de nuevo el mapa, faltaban dos estaciones. – Mi amigo, nos permitirá saber si por estas estaciones pasaron algunos magos. – le dijo Harry en voz baja a Ron, éste finalmente asintió sabiendo que no iba a entender nada más. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la estación de Wimbledon donde Ron y Harry se bajaron. Caminaron por la estación hasta llegar al área de vigilancia. Al entrar ahí Ron entendió a que se refería Harry, era muy parecida al área de vigilancia y estrategias del cuartel de aurores, solo que ésta vigilaba el metro y el Tramlink. Estaba llena de monitores y pantallas que mostraban las rutas del metro y el tranvía, era un poco estresante el área pero al mismo tiempo muy interesante.

– Buenas tardes, disculpe no pueden estar aquí. – se acercó a ellos un joven.

– Buenas tardes, en realidad si podemos, – le dijo Harry al joven y le mostró un pedazo de papel, los ojos del joven se desenfocaron y luego volvieron a enfocarse rápidamente. – por favor llama a Sam de parte del Agente Potter, Harry Potter.

–S-si señor– dijo el joven, Ron sonrió cuando el joven se alejó rápidamente.

– Muy buen hechizo, pero dime que le mostraste – le dijo Ron con curiosidad.

– Le hice creer que somos parte del MI6 – Ron parpadeó – es decir, el Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto más poderoso del país, para los muggles.

– Vaya, esa fue buena, pero dime – le dijo Ron en voz baja mientras muggles pasaban cerca de ellos, sacó la foto de una hermosa joven – ¿por qué crees que ésta chica es tan importante?

La chica de la foto era la hija del poderoso empresario Theodore Bentley, la joven de 16 años Amelia Bentley. Harry había investigado el día anterior cosas sobre la familia de Bentley, era una familia acaudalada pero dedicada a beneficencia y altruismo; su esposa, Sofía Bentley, era una hermosa doctora dueña de un hospital que recibía principalmente a personas de bajos recursos, había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas al intentar ayudar a unas personas en un accidente de auto. Eso no había impedido que siguiera ofreciendo sus servicios y menos seguir ayudando a las personas. La joven Amelia estudiaba en un prestigioso internado para señoritas y era una muy buena estudiante, según lo que había investigado Harry quería ser doctora como su madre y sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella.

– A ver, a ver, Harry, sé que eres muy bueno investigando pero ¿cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó Ron intrigado.

– Porque lo leí en periódico muggle donde explica que la joven no aparece desde hace varias semanas. Al parecer fue secuestrada pero sus padres no han querido dar declaraciones. Hoy que fuimos al hospital de Wandsworth, había algunos archivos con una foto de esta jovencita, al parecer la habían ingresado el día anterior al ataque porque la habían encontrado vagando cerca del río Támesis, le diagnosticaron un caso severo de esquizofrenia; locura, demencia – le aclaró Harry a Ron antes de que lograra preguntar – porque hablaba acerca de magia, pociones y… varitas. – Ron se le quedó viendo con interés.

– Dudo que una muchacha muggle común se lo inventara, sobre todo si no tiene antecedentes…

– Exacto – dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras llegaba un joven alto y moreno, sonrió al ver a Harry.

– Harry Potter – le dijo dándole la mano, con un acento extraño – hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía, y mira como vienes a presentarte, ¡como un James Bond! .

– No inventes, Sam. Somos aun mejores que él. – Y los tres rieron, aunque Ron no con mucha convicción.

– Como sea, dime mi amigo, ¿en qué te puedo servir?

– Primero dejame presentarte a mi compañero, el Agente Ron Weasley.

– Mucho gusto, Ron, mi nombre es Samarajit Kumar.

– El placer es mío, Sam. – dijo Ron abreviando el difícil nombre del amigo de Harry.

– Bien, dime Harry ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

– Me gustaría que conversáramos en…– dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor, algunos de los trabajadores los observaban intrigados – privado. – Finalizó Harry en voz baja.

– Por supuesto, síganme a mi oficina. – Contestó Samarajit.

Se dirigieron a una hermosa oficina en el edificio principal, que tenía vista a la Wimbledon Bridge Road, en ella había varias pantallas de diferentes partes del Underground y el Tramlink de Londres con imágenes en vivo en diferentes direcciones.

– Siéntense, por favor– les dijo Samarajit, dando la espalda a la ventana y sentándose frente a ellos. – díganme en que les puedo servir, caballeros.

– Estamos investigando la desaparición de la joven Bentley, no sé si lo habrás visto en los medios muggles. – dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

– Pues si, lo he visto pero… – Sam se quedó un momento callado. –Pero no entiendo porque lo están investigando ustedes.

– Bueno, es probable que la hallan secuestrado y que los secuestradores estén atentando contra la nación y bueno, como sabes nuestro deber es proteger a la nación.

– Y ¿se puede saber qué es lo que quieren ellos?

– No, lo sentimos pero eso es confidencial. – dijo Ron, moviéndose en su lugar. Samarajit lo vio un momento y luego miró de nuevo a Harry.

– Está bien, lo entiendo. – dijo con calma – Entonces ¿en qué les puedo servir?

– Necesitamos ver las grabaciones de las estaciones del Tramklin y del Underground.

– Por supuesto, pero si no se sabe que se está buscando no creo que sirva de mucho ¿no?

– Cierto, pero cuentan con reconocimiento facial ¿cierto? – le dijo Harry y Ron sacó la foto de una jovencita. Los tres sonrieron.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en las afueras de Londres, la nieve caía en las ventanas la mansión Bentley, la servidumbre caminaba de un lado a otro esperando que todo luciera impecable.<p>

Sofía Bentley se encontraba en su cuarto viendo el paisaje, se preguntaba dónde estaría su hija, si no estaría sufriendo frío… o cosas peores, las lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para volver a verla más que… más que cumplir lo que Ellos pedían… Sabía que después de que todo acabara su carrera y la de su esposo iba a quedar arruinada… Pero daría todo, absolutamente todo por volver a ver a su hermosa niña…

– Amelia – sollozó mientras la nieve se acumulaba en las ventanas.

Al mismo tiempo Theodore Bentley se encontraba en su despacho firmando documentos… Documentos con los cuales se cumplirían las cosas que Esos hombres querían. Su frente se llenaba de arrugas de preocupación y desolación. Él sabía mejor que nadie que lo que estaba haciendo causaría daño, no sabía como ni cuándo pero la vida de cientos de personas estaba en sus manos. Dejó la pluma en la mesa y miró sus manos, sintió que estaban cubiertas de sangre, sangre inocente… Se recargó en la mesa y se tomó el cabello en un gesto de desesperación. Se levantó súbitamente de su asiento y miró por los grandes ventanales la nieve que se acumulaba en los jardines.

Jardines en los cuales había visto a su pequeña princesa crecer, la recordó corriendo mientras era perseguida por su madre, antes del accidente, luego la vio estudiando bajo los árboles para sus exámenes, o cuando hacía picnics… Se detuvo del marco del ventanal, y un sollozo salió de su garganta… Su niña estaba sola, afuera, en la nieve ¡sufriendo! Su setter inglés se acercó y le acarició con el hocico la pierna, él le acarició la cabeza, mientras volteaba a ver los documentes que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Si quería volver a su niña lo único que podía hacer era firmar esas hojas. Así que mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas se acercó al escritorio, para seguir firmando los papeles.

Después de unos minutos, escuchó la puerta del despacho abrirse, levantó la vista esperando ver a su esposa o tal vez a alguien de la servidumbre con un té. Sin embargo no vio a nadie.

Se quedó helado, esperando que los hombres que tenían a su hija aparecieran de repente, su perro empezó a gruñir a su lado.

– Tiene usted una estupenda mascota, señor Bentley– le dijo una melodiosa voz. Él miro con los ojos completamente abiertos pero enfrente de él no había nadie. Mientras su perro seguía gruñiendo y observando a un punto cerca de la entrada.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – dijo el señor Bentley nervioso, mientras tocaba la espalda de su perro, su pelaje estaba erizado.

– Vengo a hablar de negocios con usted– le contestó la voz, de pronto poco a poco justo en el lugar que el perro observaba una mujer empezó a aparecer. El señor Bentley observó a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Por favor, estoy haciendo lo que me pidieron, no le haga daño a mi pequeña – suplicó el señor Bentley. La joven se acercó lentamente a él, el perro se removió esperando la orden de su amo para atacar a la intrusa. La joven que estaba frente a él se le quedó viendo y él abrió los ojos, aun más.

Si su mirada no le fallaba, y él sabía que no, la chica iba vestida completamente de cuero negro y su largo cabello rizado estaba recogido en una coleta alta, pero lo más impresionante de ella eran sus ojos, de un hermoso color violeta, ojos antinaturales e imposibles entre los humanos. La chica lo miraba con frialdad pero al mismo tiempo con algo que a él le pareció lástima.

– Me ofende señor Bentley – le dijo la chica mientras sacaba su varita, el señor Bentley se encogió al verla, lanzó unos hechizos y luego volvió a guardarla. – No quiero hacerle daño, ni a usted ni a su familia, al contrario quiero ayudarlo. – le dijo con voz fría pero fuerte.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y como es que usted también tiene ese tipo de arma? – le dijo el señor Bentley señalando el lugar donde la bruja se había guardado la varita, mientras con la otra mano seguía deteniendo a su mascota.

– Pues porque también soy una bruja – el señor Bentley la miró asombrada, ahora sabía que los magos y brujas existían después de todo, eran magos los que retenían a su pequeña princesa. – Sé que su hija no aparece porque está secuestrada – el señor Bentley no dijo nada – sé que lo están forzando a hacer cosas con su empresa y que solo si las cumple le – levantó las manos e hizo un par de comillas con sus dedos – "entregarán sana y salva" a su hija – el señor Bentley lo miró con congoja, no le había gustado lo que la chica le había dicho. – Sé quiénes son los magos que retienen a su hija. – Y sacó una foto y la colocó en el escritorio del señor Bentley, él la tomó y la miró, ahogó la respiración. – Su nombre es Sean Hendricks.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo el señor Bentley en voz baja. La chica lo miró con calma.

– Sé que lo está chantajeando porque yo le estoy siguiendo la pista, tengo cuentas pendientes con él. Sin embargo el perseguirlo lo está volviendo dificultoso para mí. – El señor Bentley la miró sin entender – me está costando dinero, así que vengo a proponerle algo… Hendricks es una molestia para ambos, yo puedo matarlo pero usted tiene los recursos. – El señor Bentley la miró un tanto asustado, ella le sonrió de lado. – No se asuste señor Bentley, a eso me dedico, sé hacer muy bien mi trabajo, sin embargo, llego a cobrar bastante caro… – la chica miró el despacho mientras paseaba por él. –Pero creo para usted no será una molestia.

– No me sirve de nada matar a ese infeliz si mi hija no regresa con nosotros. – le dijo el señor Bentley con frialdad.

– Lo sé, por eso mi cuota no cobrará el hecho de matar a Hendricks, simplemente le cobraré el rescate de su hija. Considere el hecho de matar a Hendricks como un bono. – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa fría.

– ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa? ¿Cómo sé que ellos no están poniéndome a prueba para que cumpla mi palabra?

– El hecho que yo esté aquí sin que ellos se hayan dado cuenta ya es bastante, señor. Lo vigilan, no solo cuando sale también aquí en su casa, por ello el entrar fue sumamente riesgoso para mí. Y sin embargo aquí estoy. – dijo la chica mientras admiraba las pinturas y esculturas que el señor Bentley tenía en su despacho, luego lo miró a los ojos. – Su hija estará con usted pronto. Se lo prometo, pero también le prometo que haré sufrir a ese bastardo… y luego lo asesinaré. Y usted sabrá que fui yo la que lo hizo.

El señor Bentley se le quedó viendo a los ojos, la mirada de ella pura frialdad y algo le dijo que no estaba mintiendo.

– ¿Cuál es tu precio? – le dijo el señor Bentley, la chica levantó una ceja y luego rio. Se acercó al escritorio y tomo un papel y la pluma del señor, escribió una cifra y se la entregó al señor Bentley. El la miró e intentando no mostrar sorpresa, asintió.

– Eso, es solo la mitad que me dará hoy, el resto cuando Hendricks haya muerto.

– Y ¿por qué crees que haré eso?

– Por su hija. – El señor Bentley la miró con dolor. – Por favor, confíe en mi, haré que su hija vuelva con ustedes. – y esta vez su voz fue casi dulce.

– Esta bien. Lo haré.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo! No puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero es que el trabajo me deja muerta, pero de pronto me entró algo de inspiración y Bang! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, créanme cuando les digo que lo terminaré =)<p>

Besos ténganme fe y muucha paciencia

FreyaF


End file.
